To No Avail
by m4x70r
Summary: 3.75 ABY. The Emperor has tasked Darth Vader with seizing a Rebel Super Weapon, to ensure their plans at Endor go unhindered. Lord Vader joins Captain Ronoe on his ship the Imperial Star Destroyer Dark Star to undertake this task. Meanwhile the Emperor has sensed Luke Skywalkers growing power and tasks his top assassin, Mara Jade, with eliminating him. Before and during ROTJ.
1. CH01 - The Rebel

_This is a revisit to an old story I wrote years ago. I have made considerable changes and additions to what was originally published on this site. To those who read the old version, I thank you and hope you enjoy this new revision. To those who are here for the first time, I hope you enjoy it!_

_This is a Fan-Fiction Based on Star Wars. I do not own Star Wars or represent it's owners (LucasFilm) in anyway. This story is my creation based on the creative works of several artists. George Lucas, Timothy Zahn, and many others._

_*I have purposely ignored some of the books and video games. I have attempted to present a solid story with as little loop holes as possible in that regard. _

_Please read and review! I would love to hear what others think of this story!_

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away.

Prologue

It has been nearly two years since the Empire defeated the Rebel Alliance base on Hoth. Since that time the Rebellion has been hard at work, building their fleets and developing new ways to fight the Empire. But the Emperor has sensed that change is coming. In response to this growing threat he has deployed his entire fleet to locate the Rebels. Every corner of the Galaxy is to be turned inside out until every one of the Rebels is rooted out and destroyed once and for all.

Part of this mission, has befallen on Captain Ronoe, and his Ship, the Imperial Star Destroyer "Dark Star". But the seeds of rebellion grow deep, and betrayal lurks in every corner. Despite the challenges of the task at hand, Captain Ronoe will stop at nothing to see his Empire victorious.

To No Avail : Chapter 1 : The Rebel

Shinning like an oasis in the desert, the planet Thaikor V floats seemingly motionless before a backdrop of the nearby Heakeen Nebula. A small speck of silver in orbit of Thaikor represents the presence of the Empire. A lone star destroyer sits waiting for its prey. It is the Star Destroyer 'Dark Star'.

On the bridge of the 'Dark Star', Captain Ronoe stands waiting for reports.

A middle aged man, Ronoe has served the Empire since long before the Disbanding of the Imperial Senate. Originally from the planet Drall in the Corellian system, Captain Giliad Ronoe grew up in a modest home. His family was not especially wealthy or influential. But Ronoe was very gifted and excelled in his studies, eventually being selected to join the Imperial Academy. After graduating with high honors he was chosen to continue his schooling at the Imperial Naval Academy in order to become a fleet officer. Before long he began his service on the Star Destroyer Devastator as a Section Commander. He excelled in this role during many missions undertaken by Lord Vader. While he never had the opportunity to work directly with Vader, the fabled Second in Command and Hero of the Empire, he earned a reputation as an Officer who can get things done. He eventually took command of the Dark Star, just Prior to the destruction of the Death Star at the Battle of Yavin.

Now as Captain of his own Star Destroyer, Ronloe leads the missions. Entrusted with the lives of over 30,000 men and women of the Empire, Ronoe has a growing list of successful missions under his belt. But no mission before has been as important as the one they undertake this day.

Their current task is once again a mission for Lord Vader, received through official Imperial channels, and issued to Ronoe directly from his Sector Admiral. While Captain Ronoe assumed the Dark Star was selected due to its proximity to the target area, the Captain will soon learn that his successes have not gone unnoticed, and his career is closely watched by those above him.

At present the Dark Star and her crew are hunting a well known and dangerous rebel agent who possesses information vital to Darth Vader. This Rebel has successfully evaded capture for many months but using some careful tact in their operations, the Dark Star crew has successfully tracked the rebel for the past few weeks. They were able to intercept coordinates for a rendezvous where they hope to capture the rebel once and for all. The Dark Star has made haste to the Thaikor system in hopes of arriving early and capturing their target before he has another chance to disappear.

"Captain?" a voice from the Port Side crew pit calls.

Ronoe turns to see his first officer, Commander Tydon, working at a Sensor Console.

"Yes Commander?" Ronoe responds.

"Sir, I believe our expected guest's have arrived." Commander Tydon says. "A ship is coming out of hyperspace twenty-thousand kilometers to port."

"Turn the ship to face them, set an intercept course." Ronoe commands.

Captain Ronoe walks to the port side windows and peers out. Indeed their guests had arrived. A small two engine cargo hauler shaped more like an asteroid than a ship is coming into view. Captain Ronoe walks to the communications station.

"Open communication frequencies" Ronoe commands.

"Yes sir" the ensign at the station responds.

"This is Captain Ronoe of the Imperial Star Destroyer 'Dark Star'." Ronoe begins. "We know you carry a fugitive on board your vessel. Power down your engines and prepare to be boarded. If you fail to comply we will be forced to open fire."

There is no response.

"Commander, target the ships engines and prepare to fire on my mark." Ronoe commands.

"Aye Captain." Tydon replies.

Commander Tydon is the First Officer on board the Dark Star, a natural leader, he has served with Captain Ronoe as Second in Commander for three years. A graduate of the Imperial Naval Academy himself, Tydon and Ronoe work well together and have formed a strong bond of trust and friendship. It is Ronoe's hope that someday, when he retires, Commander Tydon will take over Command of the Dark Star.

Ronoe watches the enemy ship outside the viewport, it has begun turning away from the Dark Star. Ronoe wonders what sort of action the ships crew hopes to take in order to escape this time. A ship that size can be disabled with only a few direct hits from a ship like the Dark Star.

"Captain!" Tydon calls out with a slight annoyance in his voice. "Engineering reports a problem with the Port side Turbo Laser batteries. We are unable to open fire at this time."

"What?" Ronoe barks back. "Get a tractor beam on that vessel right away! Begin rotating our ship to bring our starboard batteries into range and have the flight deck launch fighters immediately!"

"Yes sir!" Tydon replies as he sends reports down to the flight deck.

The massive hull of the Dark Star slowly begins to rotate. However its target is much smaller and far more maneuverable, the rebel transport has quickly broken orbit and is making a run for it. Time is short. Within minutes the transport will have calculated a jump and will escape into Hyperspace.

On the Dark Star, deep below the command deck, the flight crews are prepping the TIE Fighters while the pilots scramble to get into their flight suits. Commander Breen enters the flight deck.

Commander Breen is the Section Commander in charge of the Flight Crews and has served the Empire for many years. Not a pilot himself it would seem almost strange that he would be put in charge of the flight crews, but his family's influence is strong and his commission was in all likelihood bought for a high price. There is little doubt he will earn a Command someday because of this.

Breen approaches his top Lieutenant, Lieutenant Geen.

"Geen!" Breen shouts. "You and your squad are launching immediately. The Captain wants that ship disabled not destroyed. We need the passengers alive. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir!" Lieutenant Geen responds.

"Then get to it!" Breen shouts as he turns away and leaves the flight desk.

Geen gives a quick salute then turns and makes his way to the fighter access catwalk.

Lieutenant Geen is a career pilot. He graduated from the Imperial Academy on Carida with top honors after which he was selected for pilot training where he excelled at TIE Fighter operation and combat. Almost all of the pilots on the Dark Star consider Geen the unofficial leader of the flight crews. While this has caused animosity from Commander Breen, Lieutenant Geen is loyal to no end to the Empire and his duties. While his younger and less dedicated crew mates may hold him in higher esteem than Commander Breen, Geen never entertains such notions. This of course does not help ease the animosity from Breen in the slightest.

Reaching his TIE Fighter, Geen climbs the ladder down and initiates a combat readiness flight check. Geen turns and activates the Com system.

"Alpha Squadron, this is Lieutenant Geen. Launch immediately. Form up on me when you're clear." Geen says.

Geen activates the docking clamp release and his ship falls from the docking bay and enters space. Within moments his squad takes up formation along side him. In perfect unison the TIE Fighters turn and head out and away from under the Dark Star.

"Our target is an enemy civilian transport bearing 160 degrees. Target it's engines only. Attack pattern Omega, maintain formation at all times. Weapons tight." Geen says.

The TIE Fighters all turn and bear down on the enemy transport. As the TIEs get into range they open fire. Their hits are all perfect but the damage is minimal.

On the bridge of the Dark Star Captain Ronoe watches as the fighters begin their attack. Analyzing the sensor data it is clear that the TIE Fighters will not disable the engines in time to stop the transport from escaping. Equally as frustrating, the Dark Stars Starboard side Turbo Laser batteries will not be clear until the transport is out of range. There is only one hope now.

"Commander, tractor beam now!" Ronoe commands. He watches as the enemy vessel continues to put more distance between them.

"Tractor beam array charging Captain." Tydon says.

Ronoe taps his fingers nervously on the display console before him. Only seconds remain.

"Tractor Beam activating now!" Tydon says.

Outside an invisible force field suddenly envelops the enemy transport. It's engines blazing at full force the hull begins to shake as the ship slows and eventually stops. Within moments the engines deactivate. The prey is caught.

Nearby the TIE fighter squadron comes about.

"Excellent shot placement Alpha." Geen says into com. "Take up a defensive pattern around the transport. Stay alert."

On the bridge of the Dark Star Captain Ronoe allows a smile to find it's way to his face. This Rebel Transport and the fugitive it carries have escaped the Empire many times before and Ronoe takes some satisfaction at being the one to finally stop them.

"Captain!" Commander Tydon exclaims. "There are 5 ships exiting hyperspace 200 clicks to Starboard! Bearing 280 degrees."

Ronoe turns and walks to the Starboard view ports just in time to see five more craft emerging from hyperspace, five small escort frigates.

"Sensors indentify them as CR90 corvettes." Tydon says.

"Rebels no doubt." Captain Ronoe says. "Battle stations. Remaining fighter crews to their ships. Launch two additional squadrons immediately! Angle our star board batteries at them."

The bridge quickly becomes consumed with activity. Within moments, twenty or so TIE fighters launch from their bays and head towards the enemy ships.

Outside Lieutenant Geen sees the new sensor contacts. Moments later he receives attack orders from Commander Breen on the Dark Star.

"Delta and Gamma squads." Geen says into the com as he and Alpha squad come about and head towards the enemy frigates. "Attack pattern Delta-3. Stay clear of those laser batteries, target enemy weapons systems. Weapons Free."

The three squads of TIE Fighters streak outward like a trident, approaching the enemy ships from three different vectors. As they reach weapons range they turn inward and open fire.

Back on the bridge, Captain Ronoe watches the TIE Fighters engage the enemy vessels.

"These have to be the ships the transport was here to meet." Tydon says from the crew pit.

"Yes." Ronoe replies. "Had the rebels gotten here first, the fugitive would have transferred to one of those ships and we'd have had 5 leads to follow."

Outside the Rebel frigates begin breaking formation. Two of the enemy ships head right for the Dark Star while the other three begin heading towards the enemy transport. All five of the frigates begin firing erratically, some at the TIE Fighters, some at the Dark Star.

On the bridge of the Dark Star, Ronoe scans his sensor console and sees the frigates breaking formation, and realizes several of the frigates are moving in on the transport.

"Open fire on the nearest frigate immediately." Ronoe orders. "Boost Tractor Beam power and get that transport within our shields as quickly as possible!"

"Aye Captain." Tydon says, quickly sending orders to nearby stations.

Outside the Dark Star's starboard Turbo laser array has opened fire on the lead Rebel frigate. It's shields begin to fall rapidly.

On the bridge, Commander Tydon activates the controls sending more power to the Tractor Beam array. Slowly the Transport begins moving towards the Dark Star's docking bay. But the rebels refuse to go down without a fight. The transport crew fires up its engines to full power once again. The engines negate the pull of the tractor beam and the offsetting forces keep the transport in place for now. However the opposing forces are hard on the transport ship's internal structural stability and its hull begins to buckle under the strain, several fractures begin to appear on its surface.

"Captain" Tydon says as he looks up from his display. "The Transport has reactivated it's engines at full power, it's keeping them in place for the moment but they're going to decompress if they keep it up."

"Fools." Ronoe says as he lightly punches the console in front of him.

Outside several laser blasts from the escort frigates strike the shield outside the main bridge view port. The bridge is briefly lit up in a spectacular red hue from the impacts.

"Shields are holding sir." Tydon says.

"Have fight control launch a squadron of TIE Bombers. Have them use their Ion canons to disable the Transports systems. We're not letting them go down as martyrs today."

"Right away sir." Tydon replies as he relays the commands down to the flight deck.

Outside the TIE fighters are encircling the enemy frigates in a tight formation, evading the erratic defensive fire, their combined attacks have begun taking their toll on the engines of one of the frigates slowing it down considerably. Suddenly a hail of laser fire erupts from one the frigates. It has ceased its erratic fire and has engaged in a controlled defensive firing pattern.

"Evasive action!" Geen shouts into his com.

The TIE Fighters break formation and streak outwards at every vector, a hail of laser fire following them.

"Keep close, stay within 200 meters, outside that you're in their kill zone." Geen says into his com.

Geen pulls hard on the controls bringing his TIE fighter around in a tight curve. His sensors show that 4 of the laser batteries from the nearest frigate are now tracking him. He flies less evasive for a moment to draw fire. Geen pulls up and lets the laser fire track him. It is clear to Geen that the frigate crew is inexperienced. He leads their fire right into one of the other escort frigates. The impacts knock out the remaining power to its engines and it begins to drift out of control.

"Lieutenant Geen" a voice comes through the com. "This is Lieutenant Hayes. Tau bomber squadron has just launched from the Dark Star. Our target is the transport ship. Can you provide cover?"

"Copy that Tau squadron." Geen replies into his com. "Alpha squad put yourselves between the frigates and our TIE Bombers, draw all the enemy fire you can."

Alpha squadron falls in from throughout the battlefield forming up on Geen. As they close distance on the transport they begin drawing fire from the frigates. The TIEs all circle back and reengage the escorts. The laser fire follows them.

Meanwhile the TIE Bombers of Tau squadron begin their attack run. The blue streaks of energy from their Ion canons penetrate the transports system quickly. The running lights and shields fall first. Soon the engines fail and the tractor beam retakes control and the transport begins moving towards the Dark Star once again.

On the bridge of the Dark Star.

"Report!?" Ronoe asks.

"TIE Bombers report a successful run." Tydon replies. "The transport is inbound once again. One enemy frigate is adrift, 2 are at 30% shields."

"Excellent." Ronoe responds. "Have Tau squadron report to Alpha leader."

Suddenly the bridge is lit up with the flash of an exploding TIE fighter. Ronoe flinches from the suddenly flash.

Outside in the Lead TIE Fighter Lieutenant Geen punches the side of his cockpit.

"I wanted no casualties!" Geen shouts into his Com. "Watch your backs, watch your wingmen! Stay inside their minimum targeting range!"

The other pilots send their acknowledgments, their voices saddened by the loss of their comrade.

"Alpha Squad this is Tau leader." Lieutenant Hayes says through the com. "Our mission was successful, reporting for orders."

"Begin a bomb run on frigates one and two. Target their engines and weapons systems." Geen replies.

Back on the Bridge Ronoe watches the victory unfolding. He smiles slightly. His crew is well trained. Ronoe peers out the window and sees the TIE Bombers working their ION cannons into the systems of the nearest frigates, disrupting the shields and engines. They cease their fire on the Dark Star and redirect towards the TIE Bombers. But that too is short lived as the TIE Fighters strafe the weapon batteries knocking most of them out.

Again the bridge lights up with an explosion, yet this time it is one of the escort ships disintegrating into a million sparkling pieces. The remaining frigates begin moving away from the battle.

"Sir the disabled frigate has gone down." Tydon says. "The remaining frigates are all on an intercept course for the transport! Tractor Beam control estimates another 5 minutes before it's within our shields!"

Outside the remaining frigates begin opening fire on the transport ship. A hail of laser fire strikes the already damaged hull of the transport. Several bulkheads explode..

"Captain! Their firing on the cargo ship!" exclaims Tydon.

"They must be trying to prevent us from getting that prisoner." Says Ronoe. "Target the lead ship and open fire immediately."

A hail of bright green blasts from the Dark Star strike the lead Escort Frigate. It's laser fire ceases as the weapons systems fail followed by its engines. It too begins drifting. Meanwhile the TIE Bombers have successfully disabled the rear most frigate. A combined volley from the TIEs and the Turbolasers quickly incapacitates the remaining frigates. One by one their hulls breach and their engines cores go critical.

"All TIE squadrons pull out!" Geen orders into the com. "Get clear of the blast radius."

The TIE Fighters and Bombers get out of range just as the first frigate explodes. The shockwave quickly engulfs the remaining frigates which in turn explode. The battle is over. The Empire is victorious.

"Have our fighters return to base." Ronoe says. "Have Commander Miles prep an assault team to storm the transport once it's docked."

"Aye Sir" Tydon replies.

"I'll be in the docking bay." Ronoe says as he exits the bridge.

* * *

Outside, the TIE's are docking in the TIE bays. Below them the rebel transport ship is slowly entering the docking bay as it is pulled in by the tractor beam. In the main Shuttle bay a small contingent of Storm Troopers, led by Commander Miles is prepping to storm the enemy ship.

Commander Miles is a long time officer of the Imperial Ground forces. He has served in many campaigns for the Empire, including the Battle of Hoth. But as he has aged, he has found it harder and harder to get a squad of his own to command under the top ground forces of the Imperial Navy. Captain Ronoe however realized the valuable potential that a seasoned veteran like Miles brings to the table. If Ronoe hadn't selected Miles to take command of the Dark Stars ground forces, Commander Miles would likely have been forced into retirement.

"Alright men." Commander Miles says as he walks down the line of storm troopers, his Storm Trooper helmet held tightly under his right arm. "This ship has taken serious damage. There's no telling what condition we will find the interior or in what condition we'll fine the crew. Chances are there are plenty still alive, and if the interior looks as bad as its exterior, there will be plenty of cover for them. Once inside you keep your heads down, your eyes open and your mouths shut. You follow my lead. We move fast and we check our corners. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" a unanimous reply comes from his men.

Miles turns and watches as the Rebel Transport is tractored into the shuttle bay. Several other squadrons of Storm Troopers take up defensive positions at either end of the shuttle bay. Captain Ronoe emerges from the rear turbo lift. He quickly approaches Commander Miles.

"Captain." Commander Miles says as he turns to face Ronoe.

"Commander." Ronoe says as he comes to a stop next to Miles. "There is a high value target on this ship Commander. We need him alive. I want every one on that ship captured alive. We'll sort out their names after they are secured."

"Copy that Captain." Miles says as he turns to his men. "Set all blasters to stun! Zero fatalities!"

The Storm Troopers all reach down and reset their blasters. Commander Miles puts his helmet on as Captain Ronoe steps aside. The transport ships slowly comes to a rest on the Shuttle Bay deck plating. Commander Miles and his men quickly converge on the transport docking hatch. Placing charges Miles takes cover and blows the hatch open. Within moments he and his men are inside the Transport.

Commander Tydon exits the turbo lift and approaches Captain Ronoe.

"Captain." Tydon says as he walks up. The sound of blaster fire emanates from the Rebel transport.

"What is our status Commander?" Ronoe asks.

"Engineering reports the Port side turbo lasers have been restored, shields are fully charged and all systems are operational." Tydon explains.

"Good." Ronoe replies. "Set a course for Coruscant. I want to exit the system as soon as possible. There's no telling how many more ships might come looking for those escorts."

"Yes sir." Tydon says as he turns on his heels and exits the Shuttle Bay.

The blaster fire from the Rebel transport has ceased. Moments later the Storm Troopers begin emerging from the access hatch, each pair carries an unconscious Rebel crewman hanging from their arms. Finally Commander Miles exits, with an incapacitated Rebel soldier hanging over his shoulder.

"Sir." Miles says as he approaches Captain Ronoe. "I think this is the one you were looking for. The rest were defending a closet in one of the quarters. This man was inside."

A medical team brings a Anti-Grav Gurney up. Commander Miles places the prisoner on it and the medical teams takes him away.

"Good work Commander." Ronoe says. He looks over to the Storm Trooper squad. "Your men as well."

Captain Ronoe turns and leaves the Shuttle Bay. Commander Miles turns to his men.

"Alright let's secure the rest of the prisoners. Good work everyone!" Miles says.

Outside the Shuttle Bay, the stars below begin to streak backwards and in a flash, the blue energies of Hyperspace envelop the Dark Star. They have left the Thaikor system, en route to Coruscant to deliver Lord Vaders prize.

* * *

Later that night, while the ship travels to Coruscant, and the Command Officers sleep, Lieutenant Geen and his Pilots gather in the Shuttle Bay to pay their last respects to their fallen comrade lost in the battle that day.

"Ensign Keelman." Geen begins. He holds a TIE Fighter helmet in his hands. It was Keelman's reserve helmet. "He was a good pilot. A good friend. He served the Empire proudly, with honor. He never feared going into battle with us. He never hesitated. We honor him tonight by casting his Helmet into the Abyss."

Geen steps towards the Shuttle Bay Force Field. Outside and below the swirling blue energies of Hyperspace glow brightly. Geen tosses the helmet through the Field and watches as it falls away from the ship and disappears into the energies below.

He stands there silent. The other Pilots behind him slowly turn and leave, returning to their quarters. Geen remains there for a while longer. He says his goodbyes to his fallen comrade alone.

* * *

Two Hours later.

"Captain on the bridge!" an unfamiliar ensign calls out, as Captain Ronoe enters the Bridge of the Star Destroyer 'Dark Star'.

"As you were." Ronoe says. "Status Commander Tydon?"

"We are just about to cut to sub-light engines sir." Tydon explains.

"Very well." Ronoe says as he walks towards the front view port. Checking the Command Station displays, Ronoe looks over the status of the ships systems.

Looking up, Ronoe stares out as the blue swirl of Hyperspace fades and stars fall back into specks. The Sphere that is the Very jewel of the galaxy comes into view. Coruscant. It grows as the ship approaches, until they are fully out of light speed and running on sub light engines, the planet now takes up most of the view. A large Space Station sits off to starboard. Roughly 15 kilometers in height and over 6 kilometers in width, the Spaceport acts as the gateway between the rest of the galaxy and the surface of Coruscant. Thousands of ships pass through its systems everyday. Right now there are at least a hundred ships waiting for clearance to enter Coruscant air space. But the 'Dark Star' does not need to wait in line.

"Coruscant Control, this is the Imperial Star Destroyer Dark Star." Commander Tydon says into his com. "Requesting permission to enter low orbit."

A few silent moments pass. A voice finally responds.

"ISD Dark Star, Coruscant Control. Permission granted. Enter orbiting position at vector 281." The voice of a watch officer at the Orbital Airspace Control platform comes through the com.

"Prepare a shuttle to take me and the prisoner down to the Palace." Ronoe orders.

"Yes sir." Tydon responds.

The massive hull of the Star Destroyer Dark Star passes by the immensely more massive orbital control station and enters a low orbit.

The captain makes his way down to the main shuttle bay. When he arrives the prisoner is already on board a Lambda Class shuttle as is a squad of Storm Troopers. Ronoe boards the shuttle and takes a seat near the main boarding ramp. The door to the cockpit is open and Ronoe listens in.

"Dark Star Flight Control this is Shuttle Z-Theta 135 requesting permission to depart Dark Star shuttle bay." The pilot speaks into the com.

"Shuttle Z-Theta 135 you are clear to depart, straight out, remain below tops until you are clear of the Dark Star." The voice from Dark Star Flight control comes through.

The shuttles engines groan to life as it lifts of the shuttle bay deck. The shuttle turns around slowly before exiting the atmospheric shield. Once the shuttle has cleared the Docking Bay the flight stabilizers descend into flight position.

"Shuttle Z-Theta 135, Dark Star Control, switch to Coruscant Approach at 325." A voice says through the com.

"Copy that Dark Star Control, switching to Coruscant approach at 325." The shuttle pilot replies.

As the shuttle exits from under the docking bay four TIE fighters come into flanking positions to escort the shuttle down. Ronoe watches out the window as the starry black sky slowly becomes bluish white and clouds become visible. He can see buildings reaching for the heavens in the distance.

"Coruscant Approach, this is Shuttle Z-Theta 135 from IDS Dark Star, inbound to the Imperial palace. Requesting permission to land, priority one." The pilot says into the com.

As Ronoe peers out the windows, a large radio antenna passes his view, followed by the mass of the building it is attached to. Ronoe stands up and walks towards the cockpit of the shuttle. He peers out of the front view port and sees the grand plaza before the Imperial Palace, the Home of Emperor Palpatine, and the seat of the Galactic Empire.

"Shuttle Z-Theta 135, this is Coruscant Approach, you are cleared for landing on docking pad 56-alpha. Over." The voice comes through the intercom.

Ronoe turns and looks back into the rear of the shuttle cabin, glancing at the Rebel prisoner. He is an older man with brown grey hair. His eyes are closed and he seems almost calm, despite his situation he is in.

The shuttle passes over an array of other vessels at various docking pads. Many are unloading cargo containers. Most are likely filled with war prizes for the Emperor. Ronoe wonders what sorts of "spoils of war" the containers have, what far off worlds they have come from. As the shuttle reaches docking pad 56-alpha, the flight stabilizers rotate up into landing position. The shuttle comes to a soft landing. Outside a squad of Storm Troopers and the Palace Security Lieutenant approach. The boarding ramp descends and Captain Ronoe walks down. As he exits he is approached by the Lieutenant.

"Greetings Captain Ronoe." The Lieutenant says. "I am Lieutenant Gorden, I understand you have brought a prisoner for Lord Darth Vader?"

"Indeed I have." Ronoe says as he steps off the boarding ramp.

A plum of pressurized gas sprays from the underbelly of the shuttle as it vents its engines cooling system. Two Storm Troopers come down the ramp each with an arm on the prisoner who is visibly restrained by arm cuffs.

"Lord Vader will be pleased, he looks to be in good health." Gorden says. "This way please."

The Dark Star Storm Troopers hand-off the prisoner to some of the Palace Troops and take guard positions near the shuttle to await Captain Ronoe's return. Ronoe walks with Lieutenant Gorden as they approach the entrance of the processing facility, followed by the squad of Storm Troopers who now escort the prisoner. Ronoe peers upwards at the magnificent sight of the Imperial Palace. Stretching many hundred stories into the air, the palace serves as a reminder of the might of the Galactic Empire.

As they enter the palace the Storm Troopers quickly log the prisoner into Imperial Custody and then take him to a large interrogation room, all the while the prisoner makes no sound. Gorden and Ronoe stand near the door and wait for Lord Vader.

"So," begins Gorden, "Where did you pick him up?"

"My Ground Commander managed to track his ship to a trading port," explains Ronoe, "Some of my men were tailing him and watched him get onto a cargo ship. We intercepted a couple transmissions before the ship departed that detailed a rendezvous at the Thaikor System, we proceeded there and waited. Of course we had to keep considerable distance to not draw attention to ourselves."

"Impressive." A booming voice comes from behind them.

Gorden and Ronoe both turn to see the menacing figure of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader.

"My greetings Lord Vader." Ronoe says, as he bows with respect.

Looking up at the towering figure of Darth Vader Ronoe finds himself curious about the man behind the mask. Lord Vader is basically accepted as second in command of the Empire, though not officially labeled as such, his words carry significant weight with the Emperor.

Lord Vader seems to ignore Ronoe and Gorden and walks up to the doorway of the interrogation room, crossing his arms Vader stands in the door way and stares at the prisoner.

"So, this is the infamous rebel agent known as Spike's." Vader says as he walks towards the prisoner. Using a gesture of the hand, Vader uses the force to lift the prisoners head to meet his own gaze.

"What did the Rebels steal from the Sienar Fleet Systems Factories on Yar'Gareth?" Vader asks.

"I...I..." The prisoner tries to speak.

"Answer me!" Vader shouts.

"I won't talk to you!" The prisoner managers to say.

Ronoe cocks his head ever so slightly. He has never heard of any Sienar Fleet factory on Yar'Gareth. Matter of fact, as far as he knew, Yar'Gareth was a desolate world far from the major trade routes of the Empire.

"The rebels stole something from that facility, and I want to know what it was." Vader says as he leans in, bringing himself face to face with Spikes.

"Why don't you ask the people at the factory? I don't know anything!" Spikes shouts back at him.

"You know very well that the Rebels killed everyone they found." Vader says as he walks around Spikes. "That facility was a top secret research outpost. The only ones alive who know what was happening there are the Rebels who killed those researchers and stole the contents of the factory."

"Well I can't help you, I wasn't there." Spikes says.

"Oh but you and I both know that you were there. That it was you who discovered the location of that base, and that it was you who led the assault." Vaders says as he lifts the prisoner out of his seat with the force. "Your thoughts betray you. I can see it in your mind."

Vader begins choking the prisoner with the Force.

"I..ack..'ACK." The prisoner manages to get some noises out.

"You will pay for your treachery!" Vader shouts as he flings the prisoner against the wall.

Ronoe watches with amazement. He has never seen such magic, but it wasn't magic it was the Force. And only Vader and the Emperor knew it's ways.

"Gorden, take him away." Vader says as he walks towards Ronoe and Gorden. "I want everything in that prisoners mind revealed. You have the IT-O droids, use them. When you are done, eliminate him."

'Yes sir." Lieutenant Gorden says as he signals the Storm Troopers to pick the prisoner up.

Captain Ronoe follows Lord Vader out of the interrogation room. The doors close behind them.

"So, you were able to track his movements and intercept his communications with the Rebels?" asks Vader.

"Yes my lord." Ronoe says. "We were able to further prove his importance with the Rebellion after we encountered several Rebel escort frigates when we intercepted his ship. We destroyed them easily sir."

"Very good." Vader says." I have another assignment for you. Come with me."

Vader and Ronoe walk down the hallway further into the palace. They pass through a security check point, enter another long hallway. Ronoe remains silent, waiting for Vader to speak.

"Captain, you have done well, this mission was the first in a larger goal." Vader explains.

"I'm not sure I understand." Ronoe says.

"That rebel agent, he stole something incredibly valuable and incredibly dangerous. A new weapon, designed for the Empire, but now in the hands of the Rebels." Vader explains.

"What sort of weapon?" Ronoe asks.

"In time Captain, prepare your ship for my arrival, I will have your orders soon enough!" Vader says as he storms down the hallway.

Ronoe stands in silence for a few moments, he watches as Vader enters another doorway and disappears. Ronoe looks around for a moment and considers trying to find his way out of the palace another way. He hopes to see more of this impressive building. He decides though that time wasted is probably not something Lord Vader tolerates. Ronoe turns and heads back the way he came in. It takes him at least 15 minutes to find his way back but before long he is back at his shuttle.

"Prepare to take off," Ronoe says as he passes by the Shuttle pilots who are standing around outside the shuttle. "We've got preparations to make."


	2. CH02 - Crossing of Fates

Chapter TWO : The Crossing of Fates

Deep inside the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, sits the Emperors Throne room. A vast room, hundreds of feet high, a hundred feet in width. A large screen with an image of the galaxy shines above the only visible entrance, a single elevator lift. The image depicts the known Galaxy with a superimposed overlay showing the political make up of the galaxy, almost 75 percent of it colored green to show the systems under the Emperors control. Behind the throne itself there is a grand Observation window nearly forty feet in diameter, it shows an equally grand view; of the city below, the endless city that is the Emperors seat of power. Alone the Emperor sits watching and waiting, but he does not feel isolated here, he feels only his power, and his thirst for conquest.

The lift to his chamber opens with a hiss, and his apprentice Darth Vader, steps out. Vader climbs the three flights of stairs to finally reach his masters throne on the top most level. He kneels quietly before Emperor Palpatine.

"Lord Vader, welcome." The Emperor speaks. "What news from the prisoner?"

"My master," Vader says, remaining on his knees. "I have read his thoughts and his memories have been extracted from the deepest recesses."

"And it is, as I said it would be, no?" The Emperor asks, still facing the grand window, peering out over his city.

"It is." Vader says. "The designs that were stolen were for a grand weapon. The Rebellion has been hard at work in its construction. It is nearly complete."

The Emperors chair turns, and as it does Vader stands up.

"Then all is proceeding as I have envisioned." The Emperors says. "Have a fleet go to the system and capture this weapon. We cannot undertake our plans at Endor until this is done."

"Yes my Master." Vader speaks as he turns and leaves the throne room.

The Emperor returns his seat to its previous position, and he again watches the city below.

* * *

In Orbit of Coruscant, aboard the Star Destroyer 'Dark Star', Captain Ronoe sits quietly in his quarters reading a very old book. The door signals that there is a guest outside.

"Come." Ronoe says.

The door opens and Commander Tydon steps in.

"Commander, what can I do for you?" Asks Ronoe.

"Sir, we have received word that Darth Vader is coming aboard at 19:30." Tydon explains.

"Well then, let us prepare for his arrival." Ronoe says as he stands up.

Setting his book down on his desk, Ronoe grabs his officers coat off the chair. He puts it on as they both leave Ronoe's quarters and head down the corridor towards the nearest lift that leads to the Main Shuttle bay.

"Sir, I'm a little nervous about having Darth Vader on board." Tydon says.

"Well for starters, I suggest you refer to him as Lord Vader." Ronoe says with a smile. "You don't want to come off as too brash."

"Right!" Tydon says.

The pair reaches the turbo lift, Tydon presses the call button and they both wait for the next lift to arrive.

"But you also don't want to come off as too coy either." Ronoe says as he turns to face Tydon.

"Uh…" Tydon says, a concerned look overcomes the Commanders face.

"Don't worry. The rumors of his executing officers left and right are somewhat exaggerated." Ronoe says.

"Oh..." Tydon says with a mild relief.

"He only executes command staff." Ronoe says.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better!?" Tydon says, an obvious expression of fear on his face.

The turbo lift arrives and the doors open.

"Relax" Ronoe says, laughing as he puts a hand on Tydons shoulder. "Just obey his orders and do the great work I've come to expect from you."

"I'll try..." Tydon says staring at the ground as they enter the lift.

Minutes later they arrive at the Shuttle Bay and Tydon sends for five Storm Trooper squads to meet the Arriving Shuttle and prepare for their honored guest.

"Any idea where Lord Vader will send us?" Tydon asks.

"Not yet." Ronoe responds. "Star Destroyers who come under direct command of Lord Vader tend to end up in some pretty wild locations. We could be hunting down rumors of long lost Jedi in the outer rim or tracking down lone Rebel freighters in the inner core. It's anyone's guess until we get our orders."

Commander Miles enters the shuttle bay followed by roughly 50 Storm Troopers.

"Troopers, honor formation on the double!" Commander Miles shouts.

The Storm Troopers waste no time getting into formation. Miles walks up to Captain Ronoe and Commander Tydon, as he nears them he removes his helmet.

"Good evening Captain," Miles says as he comes to a stop, he turns to look at Commander Tydon. "and to you too XO."

"Good evening Commander." Ronoe says. "Did the transfer of the other rebel transport prisoners go well?"

"Yes sir." Miles says. "A shuttle from Imperial Intelligence docked about four hours ago and took them down to the surface be interrogated. As for the Rebel Transport, Commander Lousen had it moved into one of the storage bays. He thinks we might find some use for it in the future."

"Excellent." Ronoe responds. "It sure would have helped us when we were tracking that Rebel agent weeks ago. If Lord Vader has us hunt down any more Rebels we'll most certainly put that ship to good use."

"Captain" Tydon says. "Shuttle inbound."

Ronoe turns to peer out the shuttle bays atmospheric shield. As if on queue, an Imperial Lambda Class Shuttle appears in the skies below the Dark Star. It quickly ascends and enters the Shuttle Bay. The Storm Troopers have already taken up a formation to honor Lord Vader's arrival. The shuttles engines groan as it breaches the force field. As the Shuttle sets down, its landing gear hisses under the pressure from the artificial gravity. The ramp lowers and the menacing figure of Vader appears almost immediately. He descends the ramp in a brisk and commanding stride.

"Lord Vader, welcome aboard the Dark Star, it is a pleasure to receive you." Ronoe says as he bows slightly.

"You may disregard the formalities Captain," Vader interrupts," there will be a cargo ship arriving shortly, I want its cargo to be placed in fighter docking port 001."

Vader stops and turns to face Captain Ronoe

"Ensure this cargo is undamaged while on your ship Captain." Vader says in a stern voice as he points a finger upwards at Ronoe. "As soon as it is aboard, set course for the Fre'doyn system."

"Very well my lord." Ronoe says.

Vader continues without escort to the door and is gone. Ronoe turns to his first officer.

"Have the bridge informed of our destination," Ronoe says," Make sure Lord Vader is accommodated to the fullest extent. Have Commander Breen see to Lord Vaders cargo."

"Yes sir." Tydon says as he turns to Commander Miles. "You are dismissed Troopers."

Ronoe stands there for a moment, looking out the opening of the shuttle bay at the planet below. Behind him the Storm Troopers disperse from the shuttle bay. Commander Tydon waits for a moment then exits the shuttle bay as well. Peering out the shuttle bay Captain Ronoe beholds a spectacular view, unhindered by glass or bulkheads, just an invisible energy shield. He takes in a breath, admiring the beauty of the massive city planet of Coruscant. In the distance a cargo vessel accompanied by six TIE Defenders emerges from the atmosphere. The expected cargo ship no doubt. Ronoe turns and leaves the Shuttle Bay. As Captain Ronoe enters the corridor he spots Commander Lousen.

Commander Lousen in the head of Engineering and of the maintenance crews. While Lousen has been with the Imperial Navy for a relatively short time compared to the other officers under Ronoe's command, his experience with mechanical engineering is considerable. Rumor has it that Commander Lousen once designed a make shift sub space beacon with nothing but the scrap parts of an AT-ST walker. Though there's no way to substantiate these rumors, Captain Ronoe has seen Lousen perform near miracles with the repair needs of the Dark Star.

"Commander." Ronoe says. "A moment please."

Commander Lousen walks over to Captain Ronoe.

"Yes Captain?" Lousen says as he folds his hands behind his back.

"Walk with me." Ronoe says.

The pair approach a nearby turbo lift where Ronoe hits the call button.

"Commander, I trust we will have no further issues from the Port side Turbo Laser array?"

Commander Lousen sighs slightly and briefly looks to the floor. Looking back up he meets Captain Ronoes gaze.

"No sir. All systems check out fine." Lousen replies.

"Good. We are likely to face some far more troublesome engagements in the near future, and we can ill afford to be caught with half our weapons system unavailable to us."

"I understand Captain." Lousen says.

"By the way, good call on keeping the Rebel Transport ship." Ronoe says with a smile. "I imagine Imperial Intelligence put up a quite a fight to take it from you."

"No sir." Lousen says with a smile. "They were accidentally made unaware of it's presence on the Dark Star. They can't fight for something they don't know exists."

Ronoe laughs slightly.

"The less I know about that the better." Ronoe says with a smile. "Good work either way."

"Just doing my job Captain." Lousen replies.

The turbo lift arrives and the doors open. Ronoe gives Lousen a quick nod before entering the turbo lift. Commander Lousen continues on his way down the corridor as the turbo lift doors close. Ronoe hits the control to take him to the Bridge. Several minutes later the lift arrives and Captain Ronoe steps out. The Captain makes his way down the Command walkway

"Captain," A voice calls from behind.

"Yes?" Ronoe says as he turns to see one his Junior tactical officers, one Lieutenant Brak- Tune, approaching.

"Sir Lord Vaders cargo has been placed in Fighter Docking port 001 as requested." Brak-tune says. "The Dark Star is ready to depart."

"Then let's go." Ronoe says as he turns back to watch out the view port.

Lieutenat Brak-Tune enters the port side crew pit. He approaches the communications station and activates the com.

"Coruscant Control, this is the Imperial Star Destroyer Dark Star requesting permission to leave orbit." Brak-Tune says.

"ISD Dark Star, Coruscant Control, you are cleared for departure. Maintain half thrusters until you are clear of the orbital defenses." A voice comes back through the com.

The giant mass of the Star Destroyer turns, its engines blasting to move it away from the gravity of Coruscant. It passes the Orbital Control station and exits the upper atmosphere. The Dark Star passes one of the Large Golan III Orbital Battle stations which protect the planet from enemy incursions. Once it is clear, the Dark Star streaks into the distance and disappears into Hyperspace.

* * *

Later that night, Captain Ronoe is fast asleep in his quarters. Suddenly the com buzzes. Awakened by the COM signal, Captain Ronoe sits up and gets out of his bed. He rubs his eyes as he walks towards the communications panel and hits the receiver button.

"This is Ronoe." Ronoe says, rubbing his eyes.

"Captain, we are making our final approach to the Fre'doyn System." The voice says through the intercom.

"I'll be on the bridge in a few minutes." Ronoe replies.

He turns the lights on and walks towards his view port. Stretching and yawing he peers out across the hull of the Dark Star. Beyond is the swirling energies of Hyperspace. The energies fade and the stars return to normal. In the distance the Fre'doyn star gets bigger and within moments the ship is out of light speed and the mass of the planet Fre'doyn occupies the entire viewport.

Fre'doyn is one of the major manufacturing facilities for Kuat Drive Yards. Ronoe looks towards the gigantic Orbital Construction Platform in the distance. It is massive, a good eight kilometers in height, with a large ring that provides access to the construction docks. 14 uncompleted Star Destroyers are docked in a circular pattern around its outer ring. The upper levels house completed ships. About 14 or so Star Destroyers and numerous other support craft are docked to these sections. Ronoe wonders to himself if these ships are the reason for this visit, to acquire a fleet with which to attack some Rebel target.

"But what sort of target?' Ronoe wonders aloud.

Ronoe dismisses the thought and heads to his bathroom to get ready for the day, a day that seems likely to become a long one.

A half hour passes, and Ronoe enters the bridge to his ship.

"Captain on the bridge!" ensign Heweet calls from the communications station.

"As you were." Ronoe says to the bridge crew. He turns and walks towards ensign Heweet.

"Ensign." Ronoe calls.

Heweet quickly stands up from his posts and salutes.

"Yes Captain?" Heweet responds.

"Ensign there is no need for you to call the attention of the bridge crew every time I enter the bridge." Ronoe lectures. "I would much rather they not be distracted from their work, work which is important."

"Yes Captain. My apologies Captain." Heweet says with a sense of fear.

"Look," Ronoe says as he steps closer to Heweet, "From now on, if I see it necessary to have my presence called, I will give you an 'aheam' when I enter."

"Yes sir." Heweet says.

"That is all." Ronoe says as he steps away and continues back towards his post at the front of the bridge. Heweet returns to his station with a somewhat confused sense about him.

Ensign Heweet is very young, even by junior officer standards. A recent graduate from the Imperial Academy on Carida, he joined the Dark Star crew only a few months ago. It is obvious he is still getting used to life aboard a ship of the Imperial Navy. Ronoe hopes the Ensign is smart enough to learn from his superiors and fellow officers.

"Captain, good morning." Tydon says as the captain approaches.

"Thank you. What is our status?" Ronoe responds.

"Lord Vader has left a message for you." Tydon responds handing a data pad to Ronoe.

Ronoe takes the data pad. It reads:

Captain Ronoe: I will hold a briefing for you and your command staff at 12:30 hours in the main War Room. Dock with the Orbital Platform, a team will be boarding and modifying your shield and turbo laser batteries with the latest upgrades, as well as a restocking of your torpedoes and other systems. I expect your ship to be prepared to depart by 02:30 tomorrow morning.

-End

Ronoe erases the message and returns it to Tydon.

"What orders Captain?" Tydon asks taking the data pad and crossing his hands behind his back.

"Dock with the station, inform the crew that they have permission for a short leave on the station, but have them ready to return this afternoon." Ronoe says. "No delays."

"Very well Captain." Tydon says as he turns on his heel and walks towards the crew pit.

Ronoe steps towards the front viewport and watches the construction barges going to and from the surface of the planet.

Later that day in the Main Conference room on the Command Level.

Ronoe sits at the right of Vader at the main table in the War Room. He watches as his top officers enter and take seats. Commanders Tydon and Miles are the first to arrive followed by Commanders Lousen and Breen. Little does Ronoe know, but Vader has sensed something unusual among his command staff, Ronoe signals to the two Storm Troopers near the entrance to leave and secure the door. They exit and the door shuts behind them.

"Everyone is here." Vader says as he stands up. "You are no doubt wondering why we are at the Fre'doyn shipyards. We have come here to merge with Fleet 94, which will be under my command, Captain Ronoe, will remain in charge of this vessel."

"What is our mission my lord?" Commander Breen says from the far end of the table.

Ronoe looks at Breen and then back to Lord Vader.

"Our mission, Commander, is to hunt down and destroy a Rebel Fleet." Vader explains.  
"This fleet has taken the task of constructing a weapon that brings a great threat to the Empire."

"Threat? Is it even possible to pose a threat to the Empire?" Commander Lousen asks with a certain sense of arrogance.

"Indeed it is." Vader says. "What I am about to tell you, is very privileged information, your very lives are on the line by even knowing it."

A more uncomfortable feeling creeps over the staff, as they look at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Currently, in a location that will remain secret for now, the Empire is constructing a Second Death Star Battle station." Vader says.

As if taking a knife through the spine, everyone in the room seems to stiffen and sit more upright in their seats.

"The Death Star?" Tydon says with shock and amazement. "That's great, it's about time we show our strength to Galaxy once again. When completed it would show that no terrorist group, even one so driven as the Alliance, could stop us."

"Yes commander." Vader says. "But first it must be completed. Although its existence is still unknown to even the rebels, they have devised a weapon that could destroy it, with more ease than they did during the Battle of Yavin."

"What would they be doing with a weapon like that, if they don't even know we have started on another Death Star?" Commander Breen asks.

"Because the purpose of the weapon is to destroy large Capital ships such as this vessel." Vader responds.

"What sort of weapon could accomplish that?" Commander Miles asks.

Vader walks towards the main viewer and turns it on. Ronoe leans over to get a better look. What appears on the screen is a ship of some kind, shaped like a torpedo.

"What is that?" Ronoe asks.

"It is the Rebels weapon." Vader says. "Cleverly called the Hyperspace Bullet. It works by maneuvering close to a ship, aiming towards the core of that ship, and jumping into hyperspace. It has been designed specifically to take little damage in such an operation, but the ship it penetrates will sustain critical and destructive damage. This weapon, if targeting the core to the Death Star, would cause a total collapse of the core and the Station's fusion reactor would be destroyed."

"Surly a maneuver like that would destroy that ship. They couldn't possible escape intact." Breen says. "The Death Star is hundreds of kilometers across."

"No, there is no way the ship would make it through to the other side before the Station was destroyed, however, the Rebels have shown that they will stop at nothing to get their attacks completed, even if it means sacrificing themselves." Vader responds. "They are populated by foolish martyrs and misguided loyalists."

"Where are they planning on building this thing?" Lousen asks.

"They have almost completed it, it is in orbit of a system called, Rydine." Vader explains. "It is approximately a kilometer long and since it is designed for penetrating the hulls of ships, its supports massive shield power and a significantly reinforced hull design. It would take almost 14,000 turbo laser strikes just to penetrate its outer hull. Therefore the Emperor has demanded we capture it instead."

"How will we accomplish that?" Tydon asks.

"In an hour or so, a special attack force will arrive and they will take charge of capturing the Hyperspace Bullet." Vader says. "This ship as well as 14 other Star Destroyers will take care of any fleet defending it. We will also have 12 secondary assault Transports to capture any ships that may attempt to flee the scene."

"My Lord." Commander Tydon says. "What is to stop the rebels from fleeing with the weapon once we enter the system?"

"The weapon designs were stolen from a secret Sienar Fleet Systems outpost. They have a vested interest in our mission to reacquire the ship." Vader explains. "As a gesture of their good will and commitment to the Empire, Sienar Fleet as provided us with a pair of modified Immobilizer 418 Interdictor Cruisers. These cruisers have been upgraded in order to deploy an Interdiction field in half the time as other Interdictors of the same class."

The table seems to have a sense of confidence. Despite his fearsome presence, Lord Vader commands a high level of respect and confidence from those who get the rare honor of serving under him.

"That is all. Prepare the ship for battle, we depart tomorrow morning." Vader says

Everyone stands up and begins to leave.

"Do not forget," Vader says his voice as fearsome as ever, "This meeting is highly confidential, there will be no compromise of security tolerated."

Although hidden behind a mask, Vader is capable of emanating a most serious and threatening tone. The commanders each gave a slight bow to Vader before taking their leave. Ronoe waits for the others before heading towards the door himself.

"Captain Ronoe." Vader calls.

"Yes my lord?" Ronoe responds.

"Is your crew prepared to handle this operation?" Vader asks.

"Yes I have the up most confidence in their abilities." Ronoe says.

"Good, then I will make the Dark Star my command ship and will lead the fleet from here." Vader explains.

Without another word, Lord Vader turns and leaves the War Room.

Ronoe stands there for a moment or two, then turns to look at the display of the Hyperspace Bullet one more time.

The rebel Hyperspace Bullet schematics flicker. Ronoe considers the ingenious design for the ship. No weapon systems needed, as the ship itself forms both a weapon, and an escape route. But this is no Rebel design. This ship was designed for the Empire, and the Rebellion stole it. Ronoe wonders for a moment what the Empire could accomplish with a fleet of such ships. It is fitting that the Empire shall steal it back from the Rebellion. Ronoe turns the screen off and leaves the War Room.

Outside the War Room Commander Lousen is waiting for Captain Ronoe.

"Captain." Lousen says as the Captain approaches.

'What is it Commander?" Ronoe asks.

"I was wondering if I could get permission to head over to the Interdictor Cruisers and have a look at their systems." Lousen asks.

"For what purpose Commander?" Ronoe asks as he cocks his head slightly.

"I'm an engineer Captain." Lousen says with a smile. "Getting a chance to take a look at something like that peeks my interest."

"If the Commanders of the Cruisers will allow it, I see no problem. Make sure you have your duties on the Dark Star taken care of before you leave."

"Yes sir!" Lousen says with some excitement. "Thank you sir."

Lousen salutes and makes his way briskly down the corridor. Ronoe smirks as he watches Commander Lousen leave. Ronoe turns and makes his way back to the Bridge of the Dark Star.

* * *

Aboard each of the Capital Ships of the Imperial Navy, there is a secret throne room, put in place for the rare chance that Emperor Palpatine makes use of the ship. It is equipped with everything the Emperor might need to run the Empire. Along with other secret and dark tools to serve the Emperors Sith practices.

Another room, with a similar purpose is always included for Lord Vaders use. Despite having all the luxury's of the Galaxy at his disposal back at the Imperial palace on Coruscant, Lord Vader only truly feels at home when he is aboard a combat vessel like the Dark Star. Very few in the entire Imperial Navy have access to these rooms, and their secrets are often the topic of rumor within the ranks of Imperial Officers.

Aboard the Dark Star, Lord Vader enters his Command Quarters. As the door shuts he makes his way over the modified meditation Chamber. Found in each of his identical quarters, these chambers allow the Dark Lord to be free of his life support suit, if only for a short while.

Vader enters the chamber and sits down. As the walls of the chamber close around him, a retractable arm descends from the ceiling and removes his helmet. Another removes the remaining pieces of his mask. The Lights in the chamber dim, and soon, Darth Vader finds himself isolated from the Universe. There is nothing but the sound of his breathing. He reaches out with the Force.

Visions begin to present themselves to Vader. A planet appears before him. A vast desert, desolate and inhospitable, he sees the Suns in the sky, and immediately recognizes his home. Tatoonie.

Vader wonders why the Force would be showing him this place. A place he has long since buried, a place he has long since cast aside from his concerns, there is nothing but pain and hatred for this place.

As Vader watches with curiosity, he sees a vast fortress in the distance. As his mind travels across the landscape towards this palace, he begins to sense something familiar. He passes through the walls, he can hear screaming and shouting. As he nears the source of the commotion he recognizes it as cheering, excitement, and jubilation. Suddenly he finds himself in the throne room of Jabba the Hutt. Everyone is looking to the floor. Below a steel grate in the floor, Vader can see his Son. Luke Skywalker.

Vader descends and can see obvious distress in his sons eyes. Vader turns and can see a massive Rancor bearing down on Luke. But Luke is no longer weak, no longer vulnerable. Vader watches as Luke uses the Force to defeat the Rancor. Luke is not in danger here. He is in control. He has become a Jedi Knight.

Vader opens his eyes. This was a vision of the future. The Force has shown Vader that Luke is destined to become a Jedi, and to rival the power of Lord Vader himself.

Vader activates the chambers shut down protocol. His helmet and mask are returned to his suit, the lights turn on and the walls open. Vader steps out and walks over to a nearby holographic communications pad, a direct link to the Emperor. He kneels down and awaits a response from his Master.

It seems an eternity before there is a reply. Vader looks up as the massive face of Emperor Palpatine, Dark Lord of the Sith and Master of the Empire appears before him.

"What troubles you my apprentice?" The Emperor asks.

"I have seen a vision of the Future Master." Vader says. "My son has grown stronger. He is destined to become a Jedi."

"Yes," The Emperor replies. "I too have seen this vision."

Vader feels a momentary frustration that his Master has not shared this vision with him.

"I must find him before he can realize his true power." Vader says.

"In time my young apprentice." The Emperor replies. "We must first secure the Rebel weapon and ensure that our plans at Endor go on unhindered. Only then can we act against young Skywalker. Do not fail me Lord Vader."

"Yes my Master." Vader says.

The image of the Emperor fades away. Vader stays silent, on his knees as he considers the future. It is clear that Vader will have to face his son again soon. But Luke will no longer be as weak as he was on Bespin. It will be much harder to lure him to the Dark Side of the Force. But he must trust in the Emperor. He must do as he is asked without question.

Vader gets up and returns to his meditation chamber. As the walls close around him, Vader allows his thoughts to drift to his long lost love, Padme.


	3. CH03 - Departure

Chapter Three: Departure.

The Fre'doyn Shipyards are busy at work, constructing new instruments of war and conquest for the Galactic Empire. Thousands of small ships move about the orbital complex delivering parts and crew to the construction zones. Nearby, the completed Star Destroyers manned by their newly assigned crews are forming up behind the Imperial Star Destroyer Dark Star. The lead ship of Lord Vaders Fleet 94 task force. Preparations are coming together quickly.

The Bridge is calm on the Star Destroyer 'Dark Star'. Officers and crewmen go about their business. Some of the staff are absent as they take a short leave on the orbital space platform.

"Captain." Commander Tydon says from the crew pit.

"Yes Commander?" Ronoe asks, as he looks outside at the construction ships finishing the mounting of newly refurbished turbo lasers on the port side array.

"The repair and restocking crews report an estimated completion time in 6 hours." Tydon explains.

"Good, have the crew return immediately to begin battle preparations. Have the ship prepared to disembark at 02:30 hours." Ronoe says.

"Yes captain." Tydon says as he turns back to his duties.

Ronoe looks up and sees one of the two Interdictor Cruisers that will accompany them on their mission. A relatively new vessel, the Imperial Fleet has only a hundred of these ships, none as advanced as the two gifted by Sienar Fleet for this mission. The tactical advantage such ships provide are immense, but they are also highly valuable targets during enemy engagements.

Something suddenly catches Ronoe's eye. A small transport vessel is exiting hyperspace off to Port.

"Commander." Ronoe calls to the port side crew pit.

"Yes captain?" Tydon replies.

"What ship is that just exited hyperspace?" Ronoe asks.

"Sir I believe it is the transport Lord Vader has been expecting." Tydon responds.

"Indeed it is Captain." The booming voice of Vader calls from behind.

Ronoe turns to see the Dark Lord walking towards him along the command walkway.

"Your Excellency." Ronoe says as he bows.

"They are just on time." Vader says."I want them to land in the main shuttle bay. Evacuate all personnel from that area while they dock and arrange for quarters to be issued on that deck as close to the Shuttle Bay as possible. You may put 10 to a room."

"Will that be comfortable?" Ronoe asks.

"Comfort is of no concern Captain. They are here to do a job, and only requires that they be here and ready to go at my order." Vader explains.

"Yes my lord." Ronoe says.

Ronoe steps away from Vader and goes to the port side crew pit.

"Commander Tydon." Ronoe calls.

"Yes Captain?" Tydon asks.

"Evacuate all Personnel from the main Shuttle bay and the surrounding sections." Ronoe says. "Set aside the emergency EVAC quarters on the shuttle bay level, ten to a room please. That should keep them close to the main shuttle bay. Once the Strike Team is clear of the Shuttle bay have Commander Breens team refuel their assault transport and have it prepped to go at a moment's notice."

"Yes sir." Tydon says.

Ronoe walks back to Vader's side.

"What is the status of the Dark Star's battle preparations?" Vader asks.

"They crew is returning to the ship now," Ronoe says, "The construction teams estimate the upgrades will be completed in roughly 6 hours time."

"Good, I expect your ship to be ready as soon as the upgrades are finished." Vader says. "Delays will be unacceptable."

Vader turns and approaches the Communications Station.

"Ensign! Inform the other ships to prepare for a fleet wide communication!" Vader says as he strides down the command walkway.

"Yes my lord." Ensign Heweet says, half stunned by the interruption to his work.

Vader leaves the bridge and heads down the corridor to the Holo-Conference room.

Captain Ronoe Turns to his first officer and both continue the battle readiness preparations.

A short time later, a fleet wide Holographic signal sounds on the bridge of the Dark Star. A life size holographic image of Lord Vader appears at the front of the bridge along the command walkway. The signal is being broadcast to all ships of fleet 94. Captain Ronoe and Commander Tydon step aside to listen.

"Fleet 94." The image of Lord Vader begins. "In 6 hours time this fleet will disembark the Fre-doyn shipyards. Our destination is the fifth planet of the Rydine System. Expect a significant Rebel presence upon our arrival. All ships will form up on the Dark Star in a combat readiness formation within the hour."

The image of Vader fades. Captain Ronoe and Commander Tydon give each other a quick glance and then return to their work.

* * *

Deep below the bridge in the main Shuttle Bay, Commander Miles and Lieutenant Geen work with haste to evacuate the shuttle bay.

"Whats the deal with Vader asking everyone to get out of here?" Lieutenant Geen asks.

"Who knows man." Commander Miles says as he packs some equipment into a small cargo container. "Some top secret Strike Team."

"Sir." A Storm Trooper says he approaches. "The squads gear is all packed up, we're ready to head out."

"Good work. I'll hold a briefing in 20 minutes in the Troopers barracks. Dismissed." Miles replies.

The Storm Trooper joins his fellow troops as they exit the shuttle bay. Lieutenant Geen walks over to the atmospheric shield. Commander Miles walks up behind him. In the distance a modified Martial Class Assault Shuttle is approaching.

"Here they come." Geen says. "I wonder who they are."

"We can't stick around to find out." Miles says. "Come on, let's go."

Commander Miles and Lieutenant Geen turn and make their way towards the Shuttle bay exit. As they near it the docking bay perimeter alert sounds in the shuttle bay. They turn and watch as the Strike Team Assault shuttle passes through the force field. Both men turn and exit the bay.

The main corridor is empty. Nearby the door to one of the Emergency EVAC quarters is open. As they two men pass they look in to see a hallway leading to the different rooms.

The Emergency EVAC quarters are primarily used for refugees during Evacuations from planets. The space is cramped and the accommodations are as basic as it gets. The one advantage is that these types of quarters are adjacent to the Shuttle Bay and docking areas. Commander Miles can't help but agree that a Strike Team being assigned here seems to be a tactically sound move.  
The two men enter a turbo lift and make their way to the TIE Fighter flight deck.

"Did you ask Captain Ronoe about getting your men involved in the enemy ship capture plans for the upcoming engagement?" Geen asks.

"I haven't had the chance yet." Miles responds. "I don't know if you took a look outside recently, but there are 12 Assault Transports out there. That can be as much as 25,000 troops if they are filled to capacity. I doubt the Captain will need my men for this fight."

"No harm in asking." Geen says.

"What about you Lieutenant?" Miles asks. "Commander Breen issue your orders yet?"

The turbo lift stops and the doors open. The two men exit the lift and make their way across the empty flight deck towards the TIE Fighter catwalks.

"Not yet." Geen answers. "But I'm not waiting around for him to do it. I've got my guys in the training simulators today. Not a lot of those guys have seen large fleet operations with multiple squadrons launched from multiple ships."

"You sure know how to handle your pilots Geen." Miles says. "I bet it pisses Breen off to no end."

The Commander and the Lieutenant walk down the fighter access catwalk before stopping at a point with a view over the main shuttle bay. The men lean against the railing and look down over the now docked Assault Shuttle. The distance is significant and the secretive strike team appears only as small specks. No discernible details can be made out.

"Breen may find my dedication to my job annoying, but he has nothing to worry about from me." Geen says. "I'm here to do my job and that's all. I'm interested in two things, the mission and the men. Any of that political nonsense and I lose interest fast. If Breen wants the glory he can have it."

"You'll make Captain someday with an attitude like that Lieutenant." Miles says with a smile as he gives Geen a hand pat on the back. "You might want to be careful. I hear it's all politics on the bridge."

The men share a laugh and then head back down the catwalk.

* * *

Meanwhile on the main engineering deck, Commander Lousen is busy dealing with the upgrades to his systems. Main engineering is always a cramped space with so many connecting systems. But with parts and conduits open at every turn for the upgrade process, and crewmen from both the Dark Star and the Orbital Platform all working closely, the maze of engineering is compounded several fold this day.

"Who the hell disconnected the primary influx regulators?" Lousen shouts from under a console. His feet sticking out into the walkway, his tools scattered around the floor next to him.

"Sir, upgrade team yellow needed those system offline to reroute power to the aft torpedo launchers. They said it'll be back up in 20 minutes." An Ensign calls from the far end of the chamber.

Several crewmen rush by nearly tripping over Commander Lousen's feet as they pass.

"Watch it!" Lousen shouts. He grabs a spanner and curses silently to himself.

"Got your hands full down here I see?" A voice says from above.

Commander Lousen looks towards his feet and can see the boots of an officer's uniform. Lousen slides out from under the console and looks up to find Commander Breen standing over him.

"Not enough work to do up on the flight deck Commander?" Lousen says as he wipes his hands off on a dirty rag. "What can I do for you?"

"Mind if we have a chat?" Breen says. "In private?"

Commander Lousen looks at Breen through squinted eyes. He sets the rag down and looks back over his shoulder.

"Collins, finish up on this console!" Lousen shouts towards the back on engineering.

An unseen voice calls back an inaudible grunt that Breen assumes means "Yes sir." The two officers make their way towards the nearest corridor.

"Whats going on Breen?" Lousen says. "I've got a lot of work to do."

"I did some digging Lousen." Breen says.

The two men enter an access corridor, cooling conduits running along the walls and ceiling, their boots clang against the metallic grate flooring.

"Digging?" Lousen asks. "Digging on what?"

"I know why our port side turbo lasers went down the other day." Breen says.

The men reach a small alcove in the conduits. Breen leads Lousen into the small space.

"Really?" Lousen says with a raised eyebrow. "What would the flight commander be doing snooping around in my systems?"

"I thought it seemed awfully suspicious that an entire turbo laser array would fail the moment we are about to engage an enemy transport…"Breen begins. "Don't you?"

"I suppose so." Lousen says. "Power failures happen all the time on a ship this size."

"Lousen, you keep this ship running at peak efficiency 99% of the time." Breen says. "Am I really going to believe that the one time we have a failure like that, we just happen to be moments from catching a high value agent of the Rebellion?"

"What are you suggesting?" Lousen asks.

"I'm suggesting someone sabotaged those systems on purpose." Breen says. "I'm suggesting a Rebel agent might be on board."

Lousen raises both eyebrows. He crosses his arms and leans back against the alcove wall.

"Go on" Lousen says. "I'm listening."

* * *

Hours pass and the upgrade teams finish their work on the Dark Star. The fighter crews are briefed, and the ships systems are back to peak efficiency. Newly minted weapons systems dot the surface of the Star Destroyer Dark Star which now orbits the Fre'doyn shipyards. The Dark Star takes the lead in a battle ready formation followed closely by 14 other Star Destroyers. Scattered between them all are Assault Transports of varying sizes and two highly advanced Interdictor Cruisers. It is a fighting force worthy of the Empire.

They will carry the banner of the Empire into battle, and they will strike at the heart of the Rebellions fleet. The prize at stake, is the Hypserapce Bullet, a powerful weapon, one unworthy of the Rebellion.

On the Bridge of the "Dark Star".

"Is the fleet ready for the Jump to Light speed?" Vader asks.

"It is." Ronoe responds.

"Then let us go." Vader commands.

"Commander, take us out." Ronoe says to Commander Tydon in the crew pits behind him.

Darth Vader stands silent at the front most viewport, a location Ronoe prefers to command from. The dicplacement is strange for Ronoe who has opted to give Lord Vader a wide berth. Ronoe instead stands along the command walkway.

'Underway sir." Commander Tydon replies.

The fleet is very good at staying in formation and like an epic ballet the ships all seem to move together as one, breaking orbit and exiting the space near the Orbital Shipyards. As they reach a safe jumping distance from the shipyards the ships all come to a stop. The hyperdrive engines spool up and a spectacular scene of 29 ships entering hyperspace takes place. Ship after ship enters and streaks into the heavens. Within minutes they are gone and the Orbital Construction yards are once again quiet, the only activity that remains is construction crews.

* * *

Later that afternoon inside the war room on the Star Destroyer 'Dark Star', Captain Ronoe watches a display on a holographic table, showing simulated battle scenarios that might be encountered during the upcoming battle.

"Computer," Ronoe begins, "Increase the Rebel Defenses by 30 percent, increase Rebel fighter support by 20%."

The computer makes the appropriate adjustments. Ronoe watches as the computer predicts the outcomes of a battle that would take place between the Imperial and Rebel ships. Mere calculations, never fully accurate but the estimates by the computer can give valuable insight into possible recovery scenarios.

Suddenly, the door to the war room opens. In steps Lord Vader.

"Computer, pause simulation." Ronoe says. "Lord Vader, is there something I can do for you?"

"What are you doing Captain?" Vader asks as he enters.

"I'm just going over possible attack plans." Ronoe says. "Sir, I am wondering, how large of a Rebel fleet do we expect to be guarding the Hyperspace Bullet? I mean, why else would we require so many Star Destroyers?"

"The Capital ships may not be necessary, but their presence will be useful in demoralizing the enemy. More importantly the fighters they carry will be crucial. Imperial Intelligence has determined a high likely hood of Rouge Squadron being found at this location." Vader explains.

Ronoe looks down at the display. Rouge Squadron, the Empires most recent Rebel nuisance. A squad of highly trained, highly skilled, and well equipped pilots. They are the fighting force of the Rebel Alliance. There have been countless losses suffered by the Empire to this squad. Typically they use hit and run tactics on lightly defended Imperial locations. A good number of their successes come from the fact that they rarely get involved in conflicts where they lack the upper hand. This battle may be different for them. But the risks still concern Captain Ronoe.

"Do we have more advanced fighters on board the other ships?" Ronoe asks. "I only ask sir, because this ship carries only the standard squadrons of TIE class fighters and Bombers, not really the ideal opponent for Rebel A-Wings and B-wings."

"You are right Captain." Vader says. "The 'Dark Star' does not have sufficient fighter support for this attack. But the other Star Destroyers recently received a shipment from Sienar Fleet and are completely stocked with TIE Advanced and TIE Interceptors."

"I see." Ronoe says. "What defenses do we expect in the form of Capital Ships?"

"There is no intelligence on that." Vader says. "We may very well find the entire Rebel Fleet."

Ronoe suddenly feels a chill climb up his spine.

"Your thoughts betray you Captain." Vader says. "You feel that this is an insufficient fleet to engage the Rebels?"

"No." Ronoe says rather quickly. "It's not that sir, its just..."

"Your experience in large scale Space Battles is limited." Vader says before Ronoe can finish.

"Well yes." Ronoe says.

"That captain," Vader says, "Is why I am here. The Rebels will soon face the might of the Death Star. When completed, it will be unstoppable. This recent threat to its existence is but a minor distraction from the ultimate goal. The upcoming battle is simply the first of many steps already in motion to bring an end to the Rebellion."

"Yes sir." Ronoe says. "The Dark Star will be ready."

Vader nods towards Ronoe then turns and exits the room. When he is gone, Ronoe looks back down to holographic table. He sighs and turns it off. As he leaves the room he feels unsure of the upcoming events, but confident in his men. They will do their best, as they have been trained to.

'But at what price?' he wonders.

Ronoe shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. This is neither the time nor place to doubt one's duties. Ronoe makes his way to his quarters to rest. The walk to the turbo lift is quiet. There are very few crewmen about. Ronoe hopes the rest of the crew is getting a good nights rest, as they will need the energy.

Minutes pass as Captain Ronoe rides the turbo lift to the Command living deck. He exits the lift and makes his way to his quarters. As he enters, Ronoe grabs cup of coffee he left on the desk earlier that day. Taking a sip he cringes. Aged coffee is never pleasant.

Ronoe removes his officers coat and boots, and puts on a lounge shirt. He takes a seat at his desk. Pushing the control for the desk light, he picks up a framed photograph from the desk. It is a picture of Ronoe and his family. In it he is standing besides his beautiful wife Zeratine. In her arms is his infant son Kyle. They appear so happy. The picture brings a smile to Ronoes face.

It has been far too long since he has been home. Nearly 8 months. An Imperial Captain does not get vacation often. It is a heavy price to pay to serve the Empire. Ronoe tells himself that he is here to ensure that his family and the families of all of the Empires citizens are protected. It is a tough sell on an old man who simply wishes to hold his son and kiss his wife. But it is the only argument he has to make the separation bearable.

The mood of the night is fast becoming a somber one, and Ronoe decides to use his time to draft a letter home.

He eventually falls asleep at his desk while writing it.

* * *

Hours pass.

"Captain?" a voice echoes through the dark room.

Awakened from sleep Ronoe sits up. He is still at his desk, a bluish hue fills the room from outside the view port where the streaming energy of hyperspace encircles the ship.

"Captain Ronoe?" the voice calls again.

Ronoe gets up and hits the intercom display.

"Yes Commander?" Ronoe asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Sir, there is a slight problem in the crew mess hall." Tydon explains.

"What sort of problem?" Ronoe asks.

"Sir the strike team," Tydon says, "They're causing a disturbance. We've gotten several complaints."

"Well then, put an end to it." Ronoe says.

"Sir…" Tydon begins.

"What is it?" Ronoe questions.

"Sir, the strike team, they're not human." Tydon says.

Suddenly a chill runs through Ronoes spine.

"I'll be down there in a minute, Ronoe out." Ronoe says.

He makes haste to get dressed. It takes him only minutes to get his uniform back on and get on the lift to mess hall level.

"Not humans?" Ronoe asks himself aloud in the lift.

The Imperial Navy has long had an unoffical "humans only" mandate. Only on very rare occasions has an alien been admitted to serve. It is not unheard of for an alien to get a field commission but even then only in the case where a ship was so far from Imperial Space that reinforcements were either too costly or would take too long to arrive. This is indeed a strange development. It is clear now why there was so much secrecy surrounding their arrival.

The lift stops and the door opens, Ronoe steps out and makes his way down the corridor towards the mess hall. As he enters, he is met by Commander Tydon.

"Sir I have never seen this race," Tydon says, "I thought they might have been intruders except for the fact that they have imperial issue clothing."

As Tydon and Ronoe walk further unto the mess hall foyer, there is silence.

The mess hall is separated into nine different sections, the main foyer which has doorways to seven large dining halls and one entrance for the kitchen. Ronoe steps in a little bit further, the lights are off but there is still a glow from various consoles and standard emergency lighting in the walls.

"The sixth hall sir." Tydon says as he steps up behind Ronoe.

Ronoe walks over a couple doors until he reaches dining hall six. There he sees the 'Aliens'. Ronoes jaw drops slightly. They are Noghri, and they are making a mess, eating the leftovers from the evening's food.

Ronoe has heard rumors of this race, and has seen a picture only once before. They are considered to be incredible warriors. No one knows where they come from or what section of the Navy they serve, but they are rarely seen and are not a topic most Officers are aware of.

"They must have waited for all the other crew members to leave before coming to eat themselves." Tydon says.

"I must talk with Lord Vader." Ronoe says as he turns to leave the mess hall. But as he turns he notices that there is now a Noghri standing at the foyer entrance, the one they came through only moments ago, and he is blocking their way. Ronoe never saw him and the Noghri didn't make a sound as he moved around behind the Captain and Commander.

Tydon reaches for his blaster, Ronoe tries to signal to Tydon not to do so, but Tydon is suddenly taken from behind by another Noghri who knocks the blaster free and quickly puts him in a minor hold.

"Release him immediately!" Ronoe commands.

The Noghri holding Tydon looks to the other Noghri.

"It is ok, release him." The Noghri says to his comrade. "Captain, forgive us for the disturbance."

"What do you think you're doing?" Ronoe asks. "Sneaking up on us like that? That's the sort of behavior that instigates a conflict no?"

The Noghri thinks for a moment.

"Yes." He responds.

"And what about your fellow Noghri over there." Ronoe says as he points into mess hall six. "They're making quite a mess. This is unacceptable."

"I apologize for that captain. We have all intentions to clean up after ourselves" the Noghri explains.

"I see." Ronoe says. "What is your name?"

The Noghri look at one another. One begins to open his mouth but is interrupted before he can begin.

"Silence." The voice of Vader shouts from the main foyer entrance.

The two Noghri fall to the ground and bow before Lord Vader.

"Return to your meal." Vader commands.

"Yes my Lord." The two Noghri say as they leave.

"Captain, is there a problem here?" Vader asks.

"No sir, we were simply investigating the disturbance when we encountered your...friends." Ronoe says.

"They are not my friends Captain, they are my soldiers." Vader says as he walks towards the entrance to mess hall six. He stops at the door.

"Sir I did not know you would use Noghri for this mission." Ronoe says.

Surprised, Vader turns towards Ronoe.

"What do you know of the Noghri Captain?" Vader asks in a stern voice.

Ronoe regrets the words almost immediately after they left his mouth.

"I hear only rumors of their existence my Lord." Ronoe says. "Truly I know nothing but to fear their skills in combat."

Vader stares silently at Ronoe. Ronoe imagines that Vader is reading his mind with the force again and tries his hardest to keep his head clear. Commander Tydon simply stands there confused and afraid.

"Well, I'm sure you will leave this matter to me Captain." Vader says. "You may leave."

'Yes Lord Vader." Ronoe says as he gives a slight bow before turning and signaling to Tydon to follow him quickly.

Vader turns again towards his 'Noghri Soldiers' in the mess hall. He watches them for a moment and then enters the hall to join them

The door to the mess hall entrance closes behind the Captain and his First officer as they exit.

"What was that all about?" asks Tydon.

"It's nothing Commander, you would do best to forget this ever happened." Ronoe explains.

"That would be easy except for my arm." Tydon says as he rubs his arm where the Noghri solider pinned him.

"Do you need to go to Sickbay?" asks Ronoe.

"No I'll be fine." Tydon says as they walk down the corridor. "They sure are fast, those, what did you call them?"

"Commander...drop it" Ronoe says as he gives Tydon a look.

"Sorry Captain, I'll forget this ever happened." Tydon says.

"Good." Ronoe says, they both enter the turbo lift.

Ronoe hits the control to take them to the bridge. Both men remain silent the entire way up.

* * *

On the Bridge of the 'Dark Star' the night crew is busy trying to find stuff to do. While in transit, the ship requires almost no operation.

"This is boring." Ensign Heweet says from the port side crew pit.

"Watch your tongue!" Lieutenant Johnson says from above on the Command walkway.

Lieutenant Johnson is a newly promoted Junior Officer. He has served on the Dark Star for several months and has proven himself to be hard working and dedicated. Unfortunately the officers who graduated with him and began their assignments on the Dark Star at the same time are envious and hostile to his new promotion. It has caused plenty of friction between Johnson and his peers.

"I'm only messing around, you need to lay off on your rank." Heweet says. The other ensigns in the crew pit chuckle to themselves.

"Excuse me?" Johnson says as he enters the crew pit and walks towards Heweet.

"What?" Heweet says. "You're just a Lieutenant in training, what do they call it, a Lieutenant 'Junior Grade'? That's a joke."

The other ensigns laugh aloud now.

"We were the same rank only a month ago." Heweet says.

Suddenly Johnson backhands Heweet across the face.

"But we're not the same rank now are we?" Johnson says.

Heweet rubs his face, anger is bubbling inside him. He did not notice the Captain and Commander Tydon enter the bridge.

"You bastard!" Heweet shouts as he lunges towards Johnson.

Suddenly a hand grabs Heweets collar and he is thrown off Johnson and across the crew pit. Coming to a sliding halt at the rear of the crew pit, Heweet looks up to see Commander Tydon standing over him. Above them on the walkway is Captain Ronoe.

"Ensign, explain yourself." Ronoe says.

Tydon calls security to the bridge through an intercom.

"Uh, it was nothing sir, just a misunderstanding." Heweet says as he gets up.

"I'll say." Ronoe says as he turns to Johnson. "Johnson, why did you strike this ensign?"

"Sir, he was acting out in an insubordinate way. I felt that it was a deserved punishment." Johnson explains.

"I see." Ronoe says.

At the entrance to the bridge two fleet security officers dressed in the typical black jumpsuit and glossy black helmets arrive.

"Take Ensign Heweet to the Brig, he is to stay there until his next duty shift in the morning. Maybe that will teach him a better understanding of the chain of command." Tydon says.

"Lieutenant Johnson, you may take position at the Communications station for the time being." Ronoe says.

"Yes Captain." Johnson says. He turns and sees Heweet being taken away by the Security officers. Heweet just looks down to the ground.

Ronoe and Tydon stand at the front of the Bridge, looking out the view port.

"Interesting evening wouldn't you say?" Tydon says.

"They're all interesting Commander, every night." Ronoe says. "It's just, we typically sleep through them."

A smile finds its way to Ronoes face.

"Ensign Kolbert?" Ronoe asks towards the Starboard Crew pit.

"Yes captain?" Kolbert says

"E.T.A. to our destination?" Ronoe asks.

"Six hours 14 minutes sir." Kolbert responds.

Ronoe turns back towards the view port.

"You need sleep Commander." Ronoe says still looking out the view port.

"I'm ok sir." Tydon says.

"Ha, you are always the same, trying to impress me with your 18 hour days." Ronoe says. "Tydon, you're already my first officer, and a trusted friend, but now I need you to be rested, we have a long day ahead of us."

Tydon smiles.

"Yes sir." Tydon says as he turns away from the view port and exits the bridge.

Ronoe watches out the view port for another 20 minutes in silence, day dreaming the whole time about his home. The hum from the ship systems on the bridge are almost meditative. Eventually he turns towards Lieutenant Johnson.

"Inform me when we are one hour from our destination. You have the bridge." Ronoe says as he exits.

"Aye Captain." Johnson replies as he watches the Captain leave the bridge.

Johnson stands up from the communications station. He walks towards the port side crew pit, and he and the other crewmen on the bridge start talking about the fight amongst themselves.

Ronoe makes his way towards his quarters several levels below. He enters a turbo lift and stares silently at the bulkhead during the ride down. When it stops, he exits, only to notice Lieutenant Geen sitting on the floor outside of his quarters.

Ronoe approaches slowly.

"Lieutenant?" Ronoe asks.

Geen looks up, woken from a nap apparently. He quickly gets to his feet.

'Uh, Captain. Hello. Er uh, Good Evening." Geen says, his brain only have awake.

"What can I help you with Lieutenant?" Ronoe asks with a smile.

"Uh." Geen thinks for a moment. "I was hoping to talk with you about tomorrow's battle."

"Hasn't Commander Breen briefed you yet?" Ronoe asks.

"Yes sir he has." Geen replies. "But I was concerned about our role in the attack. I am not sure my crew can be much use in TIE Fighters. Not against Rouge Squadron."

Smiling. Captain Ronoe puts a hand on Geen's shoulder.

"Tell you what. How good are you with the new TIE Interceptors?" Ronoe asks.

"The controls are identical to the TIE's sir." Geen says. "They just handle a whole hell of a lot more punishment. Faster and stronger. But my crew hasn't had much time in the simulator yet, it's why Commander Breen keeps us in the TIE's."

"Well not tomorrow." Ronoe explains. "I want you and your squad to take them out. If you do well, I'll see to it that we replace the remaining TIE squadrons with TIE Interceptors."

"Sir, I don't know what to say." Geen says in shock. "Commander Breen will not be pleased."

"Let me worry about that." Ronoe says. "I'll order him to issue you and Alpha squad the Interceptors. He'll simply be following orders."

"Aye sir. Thank you sir." Geen says. He turns to walk away.

"I'd keep this conversation between us Lieutenant." Ronoe suggests.

"Understood sir." Geen says as he heads down the hallway towards the Turbo Lift.

Ronoe watches him leave then turns and enters his quarters. Outside his view port the blue energies of Hyperspace are still shining brightly. Its beginning to seem like the Dark Star has spent much of the past few days in transit. Ronoe sits down at his desk. He sees his half completed letter home. He looks at the time and decides to rest for a few hours. Getting into bed, he drifts away into sleep with thoughts of his family.


	4. CH04 - The Clashing of Foes

Chapter Four : The Clashing of Foes

Coruscant, the center of the Galactic Empire.

Nighttime has fallen on the great Imperial City. At its center the towering fortress that is the Imperial Palace stands as a constant reminder of the Emperors power.

Deep below the surface, on sub-levels few know exist in the grand Palace, the Emperor walks alone in a darkened and abandoned corridor. These tunnels were laid out many centuries ago, long before the Presidential Palace, the precursor to the Imperial Palace, was constructed above.

The deepest recesses on Coruscant hold many secret places like this. But this place is different. Here, the Dark Side of the Force has found a safe haven from the prying eyes of the curious. In this place, the Dark Lord Emperor Palpatine, keeps his most sacred Sith treasures. Before the fall of the Old Republic, the Jedi Knights kept many of these artifacts hidden away in the dungeons below the Jedi Temple, to be kept safe from the Sith, and hidden away from any Jedi who would have been tempted to learn their secrets. Once the Jedi were defeated, the Emperor was able to liberate them. Most possess a power greatly beneficial to simple Force users. Artifacts such as amulets and weapons, powers that pale when compared to the raw power of Emperor Palpatine. He has no need for them but he does not allow others to make use of their power either.

But some artifacts, unique and powerful, open doorways into the nether world from which the Dark Lord can convene with long dead Sith Masters. Where he can find knowledge that has been lost, and gain visions of the future that can change the course of the Galaxy.

Palpatine reaches a doorway, using the Force he opens it and he steps through. He walks down a staircase, damp from water dripping from above, the splashes making sounds that echo through the chamber. In the center of the chamber is a Sith holocron atop a pedestal. But this holocron is like no other. It does not contain holographic teachings or records but rather it is a beacon with which to contact long dead Sith. This Holocron, brings forth from the nether the essence of its creator, Darth Plagueis, Emeror Palpatines former Master.

Reaching out with his hand, Palaptine summons the powers of the Force.

"Lord Plagueis, wise and undying, return now and share the wisdom of the void!" Palpatine says.

The stillness of the air is quickly replaced by a swirling torrent of energy. The walls shake and the water on the floor lifts to float in the air. A bright flash of purple momentarily blinds Palpatine, and then as it recedes, he bears witness to the figure of his long dead Master.

"Ah, Darth Sidious, the betrayer," the spectral figure of Plagueis speaks, "Why have you summoned me?"

"I seek counsel from the nether world." Palpatine speaks. "The Force has hidden paths of the future from my vision. I must know what they tell. I must know why I cannot see them!"

"Ah, I see." Plagueis says as he closes his eyes.

Plagueis contorts his face ever so slightly. He opens his eyes again and looks down at Palpatine.

"Your apprentice has seen a vision from the future. Something the Force has kept from you?"

The room shakes as if a large beast were rushing by. The spectral form of Darth Plagueis flutters as if a cloth in the wind. A stream of torrential energy flows from his essence.

"The Chosen One has bore a Son." Plagueis says. "He is destined to become a Jedi."

Behind the figure of Plagueis the vast deserts of Tatoonie appear. Palpatine watches as the vision moves into a great palace in the distance. It enters the hall of Jabba the Hutt. Below Luke Skywalker fights a rancor, and defeats it with ease. Luke will escape from this trap. His power will grow. The vision fades away from behind Plaguies.

"I will not allow it!" Palpatine shouts. "I will turn him to the Dark Side, I will see him serve me!"

"The child of the Chosen One will not turn. He will destroy your apprentice and then he will destroy you." Plagueis says. "The son of Skywalker must be destroyed."

"My apprentice will not understand." Palpatine says. "He will not destroy his own son."

"The Chosen One is a creation of the Force, his true master is the Force alone." Plagueis says. "The Force resists you my apprentice as it resisted me. You have twisted the path of the Chosen One, a great success indeed, but the Force pushes back against you. If it will not allow your apprentice to kill his son, you must send another, one who is not involved. One who has no care for the ones they destroy."

The figure of Darth Plagueis fluctuates. Other figures begin to form behind him, other long dead Sith. They have seen this conduit back to the living world, and are vying for control over it. The Holocron shakes violently, bolts of Force Lightning erupt from it, the connection to the nether is breaking.

"The Skywalkers must be destroyed!" Plagueis says.

The figure of Darth Plagues turns and appears to attack the other Sith forms near him. Palpatine catches a glimpse of the deceased Sith battling one another. The energies dissipate and disappear, the room falls quiet, the water falls back to the floor. Soon Palpatine is once again alone in the darkness. He stands silent looking at the now idle Holocron.

"The Skywalkers must be destroyed." Palpatine says quietly to himself.

The walk back up to the surface level is long and quiet. As Palpatine enters his Throne room he mulls the vision and the words of his former master. Taking a seat at his Throne, Palpatine looks out over the city below. The first light of the morning sun is beginning to show in the distance.

If Darth Vader will not kill his own son, then Palpatines control over him is slipping. If Luke can defeat Vader as Plagueis foretells the Palpatine will need to replace him. But who would be worthy to take Lord Vaders place at the Emperors side?

There are many "Hands" in the Emperors service. All of them are Deadly assassins, well skilled, and capable of being trained in the ways of the Force. But there is one who stands above the rest, one whose heart is full of more hate, whose skills are more deadly, and whose devotion is unbreakable. Using the Force Palpatine summons this "Hand" to his Throne room.

A short time passed, and then the lift to his Throne room opens and a hooded figure steps out. They quietly make their way up the three flights of steps. The distinctive walk of a female can be seen through the robes and hood. As she arrives at his Throne she bows. The Emperor turns his seat to face her.

"What is thy bidding my Master?" she asks.

"Rise, Mara Jade…" Palpatine says "Your trial is at hand!"

* * *

On board the Imperial Star Destroyer 'Dark Star', Captain Ronoe has awoken and sits alone at the desk in his quarters. The only source of light in the room is the dimly lit lamp on his desk and the glow from the energies of hyperspace outside his windows. He is going through ship reports, ensuring all ships operations are in order before the battle.

"Captain Ronoe?" The voice of Lieutenant Johnson comes through the com speaker.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Ronoe asks as he hits the com button.

"We are one hour from our destination." Johnson replies.

"Good. Thank you." Ronoe says. "Have the ship go to Yellow alert status and inform the senior staff that I will be having a briefing for them in ten minutes in the main War Room on the command deck."

"Yes sir." Johnson says as the com deactivates.

Ronoe quickly gathers his files and heads towards the door. He exits and notices that there are many crew men going about their business, preparing for the up-coming battle. Ronoe is quite pleased, he half expected the crew to be out of practice. Ronoe catches himself smiling as he enters the Turbo lift.

Thinking to himself, Ronoe stands behind his assurances to Vader about the quality of his crew. As the door to the turbo lift opens, Ronoe Steps out onto the command deck and heads towards the War Room. As he enters, he is surprised to see Commander Tydon waiting for him.

"Ah, Good Morning Captain." Tydon says, as Ronoe walks around the conference table.

On the main display there is a navigational chart of the Rydine System, on it are overlays showing the current exit vector for the Dark Star and assumed location of the Hyperspace Bullet.

"What are you doing here?" Ronoe asks. "I told Johnson to call everyone here only minutes ago."

"Yes, but I expected you would call a meeting, and I have been here for 10 minutes." Tydon responds with a smile.

"I see." Ronoe says as he sits down. "What are you working on there?"

"I have been analyzing possible hiding points for Rebel reinforcements in the system." Tydon says. "There are 2 areas of the Rydine asteroid belt where you can mask Capital ship signatures. And Rydine VI is a Gas Giant with a ring system. If they have ships deployed throughout the system we can expect reinforcements within 10 minutes of our arrival."

"Very good work Commander." Ronoe says.

Tydon takes a seat next to Ronoe. A minute goes by before Ensign Heweet enters.

"Captain, I have a message from Lord Vader." Heweet says as he enters, he hands Ronoe a data pad. Ronoe takes the pad, and enters his Command Code.

The pad reads.

Captain Ronoe:  
I require 4 squadrons of TIE Fighters to remain on standby aboard the Dark Star during the battle. You may dispatch the other Fighter Squadrons for defensive purposes if you see fit to do so.

-End

Ronoe erases the message and sets the data pad down on the table.

"Thank you Ensign." Ronoe says.

Ensign Heweet exits, as he does Commander Miles and Commander Breen enter. A few minutes later Commander Lousen enters.

"Thank you all for showing up on time." Ronoe says as he stands up. "In 50 minutes, we will exit hyperspace and enter the Rydine system. There we will face an unknown force of Rebellion ships. Lord Vader will take command of the battle from the Dark Star. Right now the other Star Destroyers are preparing for the engagement. We must make sure that all of our systems are operational and prepared for battle as well."

"Commander Miles?" Ronoe asks as he turns to Miles.

"Yes sir?" Miles responds.

"Is Lord Vader's Strike Team ready?" Ronoe asks.

"Their ship is fueled and prepped for a combat take off." Miles responds. "I checked in on the EVAC quarters this morning and they are empty. As far as I can tell the Strike Team snuck back on board their Transport sometime in the middle of the night."

"Good." Ronoe says as he folds his hands behind his back.

"I understand that it has been far and few between, the major battles we have fought," Ronoe says, "many of the battles we have fought, will seem insignificant to this one. But I have strong trust that you will perform up to the standards that I have grown to expect. This weapon is the prize of the Rebellion and as such we might find their entire fleet protecting it. Moreover, the infamous Rebel 'Rouge Squadron" is likely to be here."

Ronoe looks over the Commander Breen.

"As a result, I want Alpha Squadron deploy in the TIE Interceptors we have on board." Ronoe says.

"Sir, my men have not had much time to learn the Interceptor systems." Breen says in objection.

"If you continue to have them deploy in the TIE Fighters, they will never learn the new systems." Ronoe says. "As I am to understand it, the controls are identical. Lieutenant Geen and his squad will do just fine out there."

Commander Breen seems to stew in his seat for a moment.

"Don't worry Breen," Commander Lousen says, "The other fighters will only be on standby. No risk there."

Suddenly Ronoe stiffens. He looks at Commander Lousen and then quickly to Commander Tydon. Tydon notices the sudden change in mood and slowly looks over and stares at Lousen.

"Good." Ronoe says as he glances at everyone at the table. "I want all of you to make sure your Sections are prepared in 30 minutes. We will exit hyperspace at Red Alert. That is all, and good luck today."

With that, Ronoe stands up. Tydon stands up as well and steps over towards Ronoe. The Section commanders each get up and exit the room, as Lousen leaves Ronoe eyes him with a scrutinizing look.

"Sir, what is it?" Tydon asks.

As the door to the room shuts, Ronoe turns to face Tydon.

"The message from Vader, he told me he wanted 4 squads of TIE Fighters on standby." Ronoe explains. "But I erased it. There is no way he could have read it while the data pad was on the table. The only way that Lousen could know what it said was if he took the Data Pad from Ensign Heweet and read the message himself before Heweet entered the room."

"Sir, you must also acknowledge the possibility that Heweet read it himself and told Lousen." Tydon says.

"The possibility of my senior staff undermining or acting behind my back, this is not good, especially not when we are about to go into battle." Ronoe says as he looks into Tydons face, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

On Coruscant, at the massive civilian transport hub in the Imperial City, Mara Jade is eyeballing the departure list for the Off World Transports.

Emperor Palpatine is sending her on a mission to Tatoonie, a back water world far on the edge of the Outer Rim. Her mission is to kill Luke Skywalker, the son of Darth Vader. This will be her final test before the Emperor will accept her as his new apprentice. She has waited for this day for a long time. She had always hoped to kill Darth Vader and earn her place at the Emperors side by destroying that twisted machine, but she will settle for killing his son instead.

As an Emperors Hand Mara would normally have use of her own personal ship, a modified Star Courier much like the ones gifted to the Emperors previous Sith apprentices. But this mission calls for Mara to infiltrate the palace of Jabba the Hutt, one of the more powerful and fearsome crime lords in the Galaxy. She will need to appear as nothing but a civilian down on her luck.

The transport hub is filled with many AA-9 Civilian freighters, large transport ships that ferry passengers to many of the populated worlds, but none of them are going anywhere close to the Tatoonie system. Mara walks through the crowds, she puts on the best expression of vulnerability she can muster. It does not take long for the bait to lure a prey.

"It's such a shame to see such a pretty face looking so sad." A man says as he approaches.

Mara turns and sees an older man approaching. He has a scruffy 5 a'clock shadow with dark unkempt hair teased by the wind in the air. She eyes his clothing, they appear to be heavily worn and his hands are dirty. These are good signs that this man is a smuggler or better yet, a pirate. Mara pouts ever so slightly.

"Its so confusing around here mister." Mara says, her voice weak and soft.

"Where are you going young lady?" The man asks.

"I don't know." Mara says as she looks down and to her side. "My owner just disappeared on me last night. I guess I just want to get home."

The man smiles, but there is a sinister intention behind it he steps closer and puts a hand on Maras shoulder.

"Maybe I can help you." The man says, his voice is a perverse attempt at kindness, but there is nothing but a concealed sadistic lust in his tone. "Where's home?"

"Tatoonie." Mara says as she looks up at the man. "That's where my master bought me."

The mans shoulders drop ever so slightly. It's clear he was hoping for an easy trip in exchange for some sexual favors, maybe to a near by world, but Tatoonie is far and the trip is costly. But Mara can sense the wheels turning in his mind. This man has business on Tatoonie, not profitable business though. perhaps he has a bounty to settle on his head. If he brings his debtors a young unspoiled slave girl, they may just consider the debt clear.

"Perhaps we can work something out miss…?" The man says as he puts an arm around Mara.

"Arica, Sir." Mara says with a soft voice, she lets the man lead her away.

"Arica. Such a sweet name." The man says as he leads Mara away from the busy transport dock. "I'm Gareth. And today is your lucky day."

Gareth leads Mara down some stairs that link the main deck of the transport hub to the lower levels for private courier ships. Here the crowds are less dense, and the ships far less reputable. This is where one goes to find undocumented transport off world. As the two walk down the long aisle of ships, most falling apart at the seams, Mara can see the other pilots staring at them. She even reads the lips of an especially seedy pair of men.

"Where did Gareth pick up a mark as luscious as that one?" One whispers to the other.

"Lucky bastard. I bet you he spoils that fine specimen before he leaves orbit." The other says.

Coruscant may be the center of the known Universe, with a wealthy and cosmopolitan top side, but the underbelly of the planet is as dark and sinister as the most infested crime lair you can find. Most people would be foolish to tangle with these sorts, this is doubly true for women. But Mara is no more a mark for this smuggler Gareth than he is a wealthy prince worthy of a red carpet. This game is about appearances. These guys have no idea the trouble they have walking through their midst.

"Here we are." Gareth says as he stops before docking bay 36.

Mara looks up at the mess of a ship docked here. It has the vague appearance of an old YT-1000 freighter, but this ship has been patched together so many times that it is easily 12 different colors. It has clearly seen battle as Mara notices scorch marks along the dorsal section.

"It's so big!" Mara says. "You must be very wealthy mister. Uh I mean Gareth."

"It is big miss." Gareth says as he pulls Mara closer, his pathetic attempt at a charming smile takes over his face. "And it'll get you home just fine."

Gareth leads Mara towards the ship. The ramp lowers and the stale stench of the ships inside vents out. Mara holds back the urge to flinch and puts on a fake smile. As they head up the ramp, Gareth leads Mara to a small seating area next to a junk covered table. The floor is littered with junk and pieces of various components.

"You can rest here if you'd like. I'm going to head up to the cockpit and get us ready for launch." Gareth says with a grin as he walks up a small ramp leading to the cockpit.

Mara looks around. This ship should suit her needs just fine. She picks up a small damaged flow regulator from the ground and begins tinkering with it.

Mara hears Gareth getting permission to undock. Over the next 15 minutes Gareth does his best to fly steady as he leads this flying garbage pile out of the atmosphere and into space. The distinctive rumble of entering Hyperspace eventually comes and then the ship becomes still.

Mara can hear Gareth coming back down the ramp. He sends her a suggestive look as he enters the bay. She knows this look well, and she will enjoy the next few moments greatly.

Mara hands the flow regulator to Gareth.

"Well would you look at that?" Gareth says as he takes it in his hands. "You fixed my flow regulator! This thing has been damaged for months! I've been working on it for days."

Gareth looks down at Mara, she smiles back up at him with her shoulders relaxed and her hands behind her back, she sways a little from side to side as she lets out a soft laugh.

"You are full of surprises you sweet thin-" Gareth says as he leans in, his hand grips her knee, his tongue vying to stick out of his mouth as he nears.

But then the unmistakable click of a blasters safety being disengaged echoes through the room. Gareth freezes, and glances down at the small gun pressed firmly against the underside of his jaw.

"Yes I am Mr. Gareth" Mara says as she stands up. "And trust me when I say that you do not want to find out what other surprises I have."

Gareths hands go up by his sides.

"Whoa young lady, you got the wrong idea!" Gareth says, his twisted attempt at a charming smile returns to his face.

"I have the right idea." Mara says as she moves away from Gareth. "You have a young slave girl, worth as much as your bounty I'm sure. You wouldn't want to spoil such a perfect opportunity now would you?"

Gareth's brow furrows.

"How did you know?" Gareth says.

"We can make this a mutually beneficial arrangement Gareth." Mara says with a smile. "You stay in your cockpit, I stay back here. When we land, you pay off your bounty and we never see each other again."

Gareth stares at her silent. His jaw drops slightly. He wants to find the words, but the only ones that come to mind are his typical cons. And he knows better than to bother with them now.

"You got a deal lady." Gareth says as he drops his hands. "We'll be there in 6 hours."

"That's a good boy." Mara says, she keeps her pistol aimed right at his heart.

She watches as Gareth slinks his way back up the ramp and the cockpit doors close. She returns the pistol to its hidden holster in her belt. She sits back down at the table, kicking one leg up to rest atop it. She looks around and picks up another damaged component from the floor and begins tinkering again.

* * *

On the Imperial Star Destroyer Dark Star, Captain Ronoe and Commander Tydon enter the bridge.

Ronoe gives a quick look to Ensign Heweet who is busy at the Communications Station. The Captain hopes Heweet's punishment for last nights scuffle hasn't prompted sudden treasonous behavior in the Ensign. Then again, his behavior last night might be part of a larger feeling of disillusionment.

"Ah, Captain." Lieutenant Johnson says as Ronoe and Tydon arrive on the officer's platform.

"You are relieved Johnson. Please help out in the Starboard crew pit."

"Yes sir." Johnson says.

"Lieutenant Brak-tune." Ronoe says towards the Starboard crew pit.

"Yes sir?" the voice of Brak-tune responds as he sticks his head out from behind a consol.

"You will be in command of the Starboard crew pit during this operation." Ronoe says.

Brak-tune nods and returns to his duties.

"And you Commander," Ronoe says as he turns towards Tydon, "You will take up position in the port crew pit."

Tydon gives a quick nod and makes his way to the port crew pit. Ronoe again eyeballs Ensign Heweet. Within the next couple minutes, many of the lower staff are relieved as the day shift comes to the bridge.

"Navigation?' Ronoe says towards the port crew pit.

"Yes Captain?" Ensign Nue'sol responds.

"E.T.A. to destination?" asks Ronoe.

"T-minus 25 minutes." Nue'sol says before continuing his work.

Ronoe stands at the front view panel, watching the flowing energies of hyperspace encircling the ship. He drifts for a moment before he is ripped back to reality by the booming voice of Lord Vader, Ronoe turns to face his superior.

"Status Captain?!" Vader asks as he strides into the bridge and onto the officers platform.

"The ship is at yellow alert status and all sections are currently in preparation for battle." Ronoe responds putting his hands behind his back as he steps away from the foreword viewport.

"Good, have the available fighters launch as soon as soon as we clear sub-light." Vader says, as he takes up position at the main viewport.

"Yes sir." Ronoe says. "Commander Tydon, have Commander Breen get the Fighter crews to their ships. Alpha squad will launch as soon as we clear sub light. Squadron's Beta, Delta, Gamma and Epsilon will remain on standby aboard the Dark Star. Have Bomber and Missile squads on standby as well."

"Yes sir." Tydon says as he sends the information down to the flight deck.

Ronoe glances towards Lord Vader, listening to the rhythm of Darth Vader's breathing. For a moment he wonders about Vader's suit, why he wears it, and if he ever takes it off. But Ronoe decides those to be ridiculous questions.

"There is nothing wrong with curiosity Captain." Vader says as he looks out the viewport.

Shocked, Ronoe feels his face getting warm as a sudden fear of Vaders ability to read minds over takes him.

"I'm sorry sir, I was simply wondering." Ronoe says.

"I wear this suit, because I must."Vader says in his deep robotic voice. "I have worn it for a long time, and I am un-able to take it off."

"What happened?" Ronoe asks.

Ronoe immediately regrets saying anything. He braces himself for a serious reaming, or worse.

"It is ok Captain, at least you are not too spineless to ask questions that you feel would offend me. Other Captains would rather get promotions and treat me like a child. I can guarantee that those who act that way, will only die a gruesome death." Vader says.

Ronoe feels a strange mixture about Vader's Personality, a calm and collected human side, yet a dangerous one none the less. He wonders for a moment if Vader will answer his query. After several awkward moments in silence, he assumes not.

Vader stares hard out the view port.

"Lord Vader, we are 15 minutes from hyperspace cutoff." Tydon says from the port crew pit.

"Excellent, bring the ship to red alert status." Vader responds.

The ship suddenly becomes overcome by activity; crewmen are busy preparing their stations for battle. Torpedoes tubes are being loaded and Turbo-Lasers batteries are being charged. The battle will be the largest this crew has ever encountered.

Ronoe and Vader both wait for the drop from Hyperspace. It seems like only a few minutes to Ronoe, as the adrenaline takes hold in his body.

And then suddenly the blue energies of hyperspace begin to fade and the stars come into view. The Rydine star becomes visible straight ahead, growing larger by the millisecond. The planet Rydine V appears, first as just a speck, but it soon grows to take up almost half of the view, blocking the sun's light, and casting shadow upon the ship.

"Sub-light engines active, fighters are launching." Tydon says.

Ronoe looks around outside the ship, he sees the other Star Destroyers exiting hyperspace around the 'Dark Star'. Their fighters begin launching as well. The Assault Transports and the Interdictors Cruisers exit hyperspace and take position amongst the Star Destroyers and await their orders. Then, Ronoe notices the Hyperspace Bullet dead ahead. It's there, Vader was right, he knew exactly where it would be.

Ronoe expected it to be docked with some form of orbital platform, or that it would be clearly in a state of construction. But instead it appears intact, appearing more like a complete ship, ready for combat.

"I must say Lord Vader, I was sure the rebel agent lied to you." Ronoe says as he looks with awe at the asteroid sized ship ahead.

"His thoughts cannot lie." Vader says as he turns towards Ensign Heweet. "Open a channel to the other ships."

Heweet nods as he enters commands into the Communications Controls.

"This is Lord Vader, all ships carry out assigned mission objectives." Vader says.

Vader turns to Commander Tydon.

"Commander, inform the strike team to launch and begin capture operations." Vader says.

Tydon quickly communicates to the shuttle bay, relaying the orders to launch. Meanwhile Ronoe peers out the view port.

"I don't see any other ships, but they may be too far away to see by the naked eye." Ronoe says as he turns on the holographic display.

The view port HUD is outlined by red and blue lines. The blue lines encircle the friendly ships, and the red lines forms squares around any detected enemy ships.

"There." Ronoe says as he points at five red squares near the south pole of the planet.

"Lieutenant Brak-tune, can you indentify those ships?" Ronoe asks towards the starboard crew pit.

"I read them as three EF76 Nebulon-B frigates and two Mon-Calamari MC40 light cruisers." Brak-tune responds.

Ronoe sets the display to refresh every five seconds.

"This is too little a defense." Ronoe says.

Out side, the fighters stream in towards the Hyperspace bullet, roughly 20 or so ships from each Star Destroyer. One line of TIE Interceptors is Geen and his men.

"Alright men." Geen speaks into his com. "We have some new fighters today. You have spent some time in the simulators and you have plenty of experience with the TIEs. The controls are identical but the limits are better. There are no enemy fighters on d-scan yet, so take a moment to push the ship to its max. I want you comfortable."

Alpha squad breaks formation quickly. Each man circles around at incredible speed and is back in formation within 3 seconds. Geen smiles.

"Standard swarm pattern on the Target ship. Keep your eyes on your scanners. Break off the second you get any additional contact. Weapons tight. Fire!" Geen says into the com.

Alpha squad opens fire on the Hypersapce bullet followed soon after by countless TIEs from the other ships. Each squad orbits in an elliptical halo around the Rebel starship. The pattern results in a near constant barrage of fire against the Hyperspace Bullet.

Back onboard the Dark Star.

"Lord Vader, the fleet has reached weapons range." Lieutenant Brak-tune says from the starboard crew pit.

"Fire at will." Vader commands.

Outside all 15 Star Destroyers unleash the full force of their turbo lasers against the Hyperspace Bullet. Combined with the fire from the TIE squadrons, the firepower is immense.

Back on the bridge of the Dark Star.

"What damage to the Hyperspace Bullets shields?" Ronoe asks Tydon.

"We detect a 0.06 drop in shield status." Tydon replies.

"0.06?" Ronoe asks.

"It is very heavily defended, as expected." Vader replies. "This effect will blind the Hyperspace Bullets sensors enough for the Strike Team to approach undetected."

Outside, weaving between the unending hail of laser fire from the TIE squadrons and the Star Destroyers, a lone modified Martial Class Shuttle slowly approaches the Hyperspace Bullet. As it nears the surface it slows. Landing against its hull, several docking clamps extend on either side and lock onto the hull of the Rebel ship. The Strike team begins to cut through the hull almost immediately.

On board the Dark Star.

"Sir, the enemy fleet has adjusted course and is about to enter weapons range." Tydon says.

"Inform the Interdictor Cruisers to activate their gravity wells." Vader replies.

The battle seems to be going well, and there is almost no resistance as of yet.

"Lord, the strike team reports they have docked with the enemy vessel on the far side of our weapons strikes, they are cutting through the hull now, estimated time to entry, 15 minutes." Tydon says.

"Good. Everything is going according to plan." Vader says.

Suddenly the ship shakes as the enemy ships open fire on the Dark Star.

"Report." Ronoe says to the starboard crew pit.

"Enemy vessel bearing at 20 degrees starboard. Shields are holding." Brak-tune exclaims.

"Interdictor Cruisers report that their gravity wells are up." Commander Tydon says from the port side pit.

"Communications, inform the other ships to proceed to stage two." Vader commands.

"Yes sir." Ensign Heweet replies.

Outside the battle is intensifying. And right on cue, the other Star Destroyers all cease their firing on the Hyperspace Bullet, and all simultaneously open fire on the Nebulon-B frigates in the approaching fleet. Such ships can hardly stand a chance against a lone Star Destroyer, let alone 15, and within a few moments their shields being to fail and they quickly begin to retreat away from the battle. The Star Destroyers quickly switch targets to the MC40 light cruisers. While their shields are stronger than those of the Nebulon-B frigates, they cannot hold out for long against the concentrated fire from 15 Imperial Class Star Destroyers either.

"Communications, inform the Assault Shuttles to proceed with capture operations." Vader commands. "Have all fighter squadrons' form a defensive formation around the Star Destroyers."

"Right away sir!" Ensign Heweet calls out.

Ronoe turns to look out at the battle. The TIE Fighters have all ceased their fire on the Hyperspace Bullet and are pulling back into a defensive posture around their home ships.

Inside the lead TIE Interceptor of the Dark Stars Alpha Squadron.

"Great work guys." Geen says into his com. "The Strike Team has landed, the enemy fleet is falling fast. Reinforcements are likely to show up any second. Stay alert!"

The TIE Interceptors fall in quickly around the Dark Star.

Meanwhile the Assault Shuttles have managed to dock with all of the rebel Nebulon-B frigates and have begun boarding the ships. Several more are closing in on the EC40 crusiers.

"This is going rather well." Ronoe says.

But then, as if fate wanted Ronoe to eat his words, the sensors flash bright red. An enemy fleet is exiting hyperspace. Ronoe quickly reads over the computers calculations.

"Oh my." Ronoe whispers.

"Captain!" Tydon shouts. "We're detecting 12 assault frigates, 5 MC80 Mon-cal's, and over a hundred fighters inbound. Sensors are picking up B-wings, X-wings, and A-wings!"

"The battle has only just begun Captain." Vader says.


	5. CH05 - On the Brink of Oblivion

Chapter SIX : On the Brink of Oblivion

In orbit of Rydine V two opposing fleets engage in an epic battle. At the center of this conflict is the massive Hyperspace Bullet, an Imperial design stolen and built instead by the Rebel Alliance.

The Imperial Star Destroyer 'Dark Star' leads the Imperial assault, commanding a fleet of 14 Star Destroyers against a quickly growing fleet of Rebel ships.

On the bridge of the Dark Star, Captain Ronoe and Lord Vader oversee the battle in progress from the front viewport.

"The Star Destroyer Fearsome reports 30 percent loss in shields." Commander Tydon exclaims from the port crew pit. "They're taking a beating from a group of X-wings."

"Have them fall back to the rear of the fleet." Vader responds coolly. "Send another squadron of TIE Interceptors from the Hydra to assist."

"What progress from the Assault shuttles?" Ronoe ask towards Lieutenant Brak-tune.

"The assault shuttle teams have captured the first five enemy ships," Brak-tune reports, "But the assault teams have sustained too many casualties to perform further captures effectively."

"Captain!" Tydon exclaims, "Another Rebel fleet is exiting hyperspace right on top of us! I'm detecting 2 Assault Frigates and 4 Mc80 Mon Cal Cruisers. They are launching additional fighter squadrons!"

Vader turns to Captain Ronoe.

"The fleet is yours Captain." Vader says as he turns to exit the bridge.

"My Lord, where are you going?" Ronoe asks, confusion in his voice.

"To my fighter." Vader says as he exits the bridge.

Ronoe realizes now, the strange cargo that was brought aboard at Coruscant, was in fact Darth Vader's personal TIE Advanced Fighter. Ronoe turns back to his console and surveys the battle situation on the scanner.

5 rebel capital ships have been disabled and captured by the Imperial Assault Transports. But there are still 23 additional Alliance Capital ships now on the field, along with hundreds of advanced fighter squadrons. The 14 Rebel Assault frigates are giving the Imperial fighter squads hell. Ronoe hopes that Lord Vader can help turn the tide for the Fighter Squadrons battle. It will be up to Captain Ronoe to handle the capital ship fight.

"Have the Eviscerator and FireStorm move in on those inbound Rebel ships." Ronoe commands. "Inform the fleet, priority targets are the Capital ships laser batteries. We have to diminish the load on our fighter squadrons out there."

"Relaying the orders now sir!' Brak-tune says from the starboard crew pit.

* * *

At the Hyperspace Bullet, on board the Noghri strike team's Martial Class Assault Shuttle, the Noghri soldiers are hard at work cutting through the thick hull of the enemy ship. If all is going according to plan, the rebel crew has no idea they are there.

"We are almost through." a Noghri soldier says to his superior. "Another five minutes."

"Set all weapons to kill." The Noghri Captain says to the strike team. "Honor and victory for our savior!"

* * *

Back onboard the Dark Star, Lord Vader is getting into his TIE Advanced fighter. He turns and hits the com opening a frequency to the four TIE Fighter squads placed on stand by aboard the Dark Star. Beta, Delta, Gamma and Eplison squads are in their ships and awaiting orders.

"All standby squadrons," Vader says into the com, "You're on me. Launch immediately."

Darth Vaders TIE Advanced Fighter blasts out from the launch bay. He flies out from under the massive wedge shaped hull of the Imperial Star Destroyer Dark Star followed by roughly 40 TIE Fighters.

"Beta and Delta squads target the B-Wing squadron bearing 20 degrees. Weapons Tight." Vader says, "Gamma and Epsilon on my six."

Half of the TIE Fighters streak off to the right while the other half form up behind Darth Vaders Fighter.

Vader leads the squad around the far side of the massive hull of an enemy Mon Calamari Cruiser nearby. Dodging laser fire from the capital ships turrets, Vader skims the surface at incredible speeds. On the far side of the rebel ship, Beta and Delta squads have opened fire on the squad of Rebel B-Wing fighters.

B-Wings are incredibly advanced ships and more than capable of handling the odds against Imperial Fighters with superior numbers, but only at an appropriate range. They turn sharp and begin to put distance between themselves and Beta and Delta squads, taking fire from behind they refocus their shields to aft in order to hold off the onslaught.

As they pass by the engines of the Mon Calamari Cruiser and come out on the other side, they are suddenly fired upon from their port side by Lord Vader and the fighters in formation with him. Unleashing a hail of laser and missile fire, Vader and his fighters quickly destroy the rebel squadron.

"The force is weak in these rebels." Vader says as he pulls up hard avoiding the debris field left behind in the cloud of destroyed B-Wings.

The pilots in Vader's group cheer briefly into their coms. But the fight is far from over, in bound X-Wings have begun opening fire.

"Evasive action," Vader says into his com. "Come about at max speed bearing 320 degrees."

* * *

Back on board the Dark Star. The bridge is briefly lit up by an exploding fighter outside the viewport.

"Captain Ronoe!" Tydon exclaims from the port side crew pit, his eyes wide as he stares at the console before him.

"Yes I see it!" Ronoe responds as he quickly punches in commands on his display.

Outside, a rebel Nebulon-B assault frigate which has sustained heavy damage, is on a collision course with the 'Dark Star'.

"Lock Turbo lasers on that ship now!" Ronoe orders. "Target their engine core, I want that ship disabled."

"Yes sir." Tydon replies.

"Have the ISD Hydra lock their tractor beam on that frigate and pull them away from the Dark Star." Ronoe orders. "I don't want them self destructing so close to us."

Ronoe looks up and watches out the viewport as an Imperial Assault Transport currently docked with one of the EC40 light cruisers begins taking fire from several nearby MC80 Mon Calamari cruisers. The Assault Transport explodes under the sustained fire and in the ensuing blast the captured EC40 now in flames, splits in two. Moments later its core goes critical and explodes. As the blast subsides, there is nothing left but a smoldering debris field.

"Sir!" Tydon suddenly shouts with desperation in his voice. "We've lost all off ship Com systems!"

"What?" Ronoe says as he turns to the port side crew pit.

But then something catches Ronoes eye, Ensign Heweet has exited out the back of the crew pit and begins running down the corridor leaving the bridge.

"Commander!" Ronoe yells as he points to Heweet.

Tydon wastes no time responding, he grabs a blaster from under his console and jumps out of the crew pit in pursuit.

"Stop!" Tydon shouts at Heweet as he too enters the corridor leaving the bridge.

"Captain!" Lieutenant Brak-tune yells from the Starboard crew pit. "We're just lost all weapons! I can't bring them back up!"

"Engines are down as well Sir!" Lieutenant Johnson shouts.

"Oh no…" Ronoe says as he looks out the viewport.

The Dark Star was leading the fleet, without coms there is no way to direct the battle, and no way to call for help. For a brief moment Ronoe finds himself at a total loss for action. His hands shake for a moment, but only a moment.

"Johnson!" Ronoe says. "Shutdown all of the ships running lights. But leave the command tower lights online!"

"Yes sir!" Johnson says as he begins shutting down the running lights systems.

* * *

In the Corridor Commander Tydon is sprinting after Ensign Heweet.

"Stop right there or I'll open fire!" Tydon yells.

Heweet falls into a slide on the deck as he nears some storage bins next to a wall. His slide takes him behind them. Moments later he begins firing at Commander Tydon with his own blaster.

Tydon takes a hit on his right shoulder but manages to dive behind a nearby console. He yells out in pain for a moment as he grips the smoldering hole in his uniform. He quickly returns fire with his blaster striking the containers next to Heweet.

Heweet gets off another few shots as he runs out from behind the containers and enters a near by turbo lift. Tydon gets up on his feet and runs towards the lift, firing off a few rounds as the door closes.

"Blast!" Tydon yells as he punches the lift doors. He turns to makes his way back towards the bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Noghri Assault Shuttle, the strike team has breached the hull of the Hypersapce Bullet. A circular section of hull plating falls inward, landing in a small circular tunnel. Several Noghri soldiers fall from the hole with weapons drawn.

"This is a cooling conduit" The lead Noghri says as he too enters the chamber. "We won't find anyone here. We must make our way to an access hatch."

The Noghri begin down the access tube, more soldiers' stream out from the hole behind them. As the lead Noghri reaches an access hatch he stops.

He tilts his head upwards and sniffs the air.

"There are 3 humans behind this hatch." The Noghri says.

He disconnects the locking mechanisms and pushes the hatch open. As the hatch falls inward shots from the Noghris blasters strike the three Rebel crewmen inside the chamber. Before the hatch hits the ground, the rebel crewmen are dead and three Noghri are already in the room. Moments pass and the rest have taken up positions at each door on either end of the chamber.

"Omak, you and your men come with me to the bridge…" The lead Noghri says.

"Yes Khabanakh" Omak replies.

"And you…" Khabanakh says pointing to another Noghri. "What was your name?"

"I am Rukh, clan Baikh'vair." Rukh replies.

"Rukh, take the rest and secure the engineering bays." Khabanakh says.

The Noghri exchange nods and immediately exit the chamber on either side in unison. The Noghri Strike team begins systematically taking section after section on board the Hyperspace Bullet. One groups heads towards the main bridge, another towards engineering. Their approach was covert and the Rebel crew is unaware of their presence so far, most are unarmed, and they stand little chance at defending themselves.

* * *

Outside, the Battle continues to rage. The Alliance Fighter squadrons still have the upper hand, and with the Dark Star suddenly silent, the Imperial Fighters are doing their best to hold off their foes.

"Realign target to the Nebulon Frigate at coordinates 32-24-56. They are attempting to ram the Dark Star!" Lieutenant Geen shouts into his Com.

"Copy Alpha leader!" Alpha squad replies.

Geen notices that all of the Dark Stars running lights have gone out save for the ones on the command tower. He rightfully assumes that something is wrong on his ship.

Geen veers his TIE Interceptor hard to port, coming around at incredible speeds. Alpha squad falls in behind him quickly.

Geen suddenly notices several closing X-wings on their tail closing fast.

"Watch your backs Alpha squad," Geen says into his Com. "We have company."

"Not for long." The voice of Darth Vader comes through the Com. "Change your heading to 238. We'll cover for you."

"Roger that." Geen replies.

Up ahead he can see Darth Vaders TIE Advanced and his group swooping out from behind a group of Mon Calamari Cruisers. He is heading right for them. Beyond him the Target Nebulon-B Frigate is still holding course for the Dark Star.

"Squadron Beta and Gamma follow me." Vader says into the Com. "Delta and Epsilon assist Alpha squad. Disable that Rebel Frigate immediately!"

"Copy Lord Vader." The head pilot for squadron Beta responds.

The Rebel X-Wings see the incoming TIEs and break off their pursuit of Alpha squad. They fire off some shots before dipping down and evading fire from Vader and his fighters.

Geen looks at his screen and can see Lord Vader pursuing the X-Wings.

"Resume Attack run on that Frigate!" Geen says. "Target their engines."

The TIE Interceptors of Alpha squadron and the TIE Fighters from Delta and Epsilon squads open fire on the Alliance Frigate. The weakened ship is no match for the concentrated fire and the glow from its engines fades as they lose power. The ship has been disabled for now.

"Thanks for the assist Delta and Epsilon." Geen says into his com.

Geen gets a quick reply before watching as the two squads break off to rejoin Vaders group. Geen falls into a defensive pattern around the Dark Star. He tries to raise them on the com again with no reply.

Geen notices the lights on the command tower flashing. It takes him a few moments before he discerns a pattern. Someone is using the lights to broadcast Imperial Flash codes. A form of covert communications for ships running silent, Flash Codes use lights to send coded signals to other ships. After a few moments, Geen can make out the phrase "Dark Star out. Form up pattern Omega."

Geen can see that other Star Destroyers are moving into a defensive formation, forming a large sphere around the Dark Star.

* * *

A short distance away, Vader and his men are engaged in a deadly dogfight with the Rebel X-Wings. A group of A-Wings has joined the fray as the fight intensifies. Several of the TIE Fighters flying with Vader have taken hits and are in flames spinning out of control.

"Attack pattern Sigma-8" Vader says into the com-link.

The TIE fighters from Beta and Gamma squads form up and take position behind Vader's ship. The X-Wings have fully come about and are bearing down when suddenly Vader breaks off to port, followed by half of the TIEs, the other half goes starboard and the X-Wings are forced to break formation. An X-Wing takes a direct hit from Vader and flies into a nearby TIE fighter from Gamma squad, the explosion rocks two near by TIEs which swoop in towards an X-Wing pursuing Vaders fighter.  
Vader lands a direct hit on yet another X-wing as an explosion rocks Vader's ship. Vader notices the squadron of A-Wings heading towards the dogfight and catches a glimpse of the X-wing on his tail.

"Excellent." Vader says as he pushes on the accelerator.

The X-wing takes the bait following Vader's increase in speed. The two TIE's following it struggle to keep up. The A-Wings enter firing range and a sea of red lasers stream out of their hulls and towards Vader. Vader quickly pulls up and the incoming laser fire strikes the pursuing X-wing blowing it to bits. Vader spins into barrel rolls and comes in behind the A-wings.

* * *

Back on board the Dark Star.

Ronoe stands at the main view port of the bridge and looks out at the Battle. Near by, Vader and Beta and Gamma squads are engaging a squad of X-Wings and a squad of A-Wings. Off to starboard there is another dogfight between the B-Wings and TIE squadrons from another ship. Off to port, more squadrons from other ships are engaging both X-Wings and 4 Mon Cal cruisers. The remaining Star Destroyers are fighting fiercely with the rest of the Rebel Fleet as they slowly form up on the Dark Star.

"Captain." Lieutenant Johnson says. "The flash signals are working, most ships have begun changing formation.

With no communications Ronoe has decided to send coded signals with the running lights on the Dark Stars Command tower. It was a big gamble that anyone was paying attention but thankfully it appears to be working thus far. The defensive posture of the Star Destroyers is allowing them to gain significant headway is bringing down the Rebel Capital Ships.

Commander Tydon walks back onto the bridge, his left hand clutching his right shoulder. Ronoe turns and sees his injured first officer.

"Commander!" Ronoe says as he rushes to Tydon. "What happened? Did you stop Ensign Heweet?"

Ronoe moves Tydons hand and inspects the wound. It is minor, the blast cauterized the wound but Tydon will need medical attention soon.

"I could not stop him sir." Tydon says with disappointment in his eyes. "He managed to get into a turbo lift."

"Get a medic up here to look at that wound." Ronoe says as he pulls out a small communicator from his belt. "This is Captain Ronoe to Commander Miles."

Tydon jumps into the port side crew pit and signals for a medical team to come to the bridge. He heads over to the communications station.

"I'll see what I can do to fix this." Tydon says as he sits down at the console.

"This is Miles" the voice of Commander Miles comes through Ronoes communicator.

"Commander Miles," Ronoe says. "Ensign Heweet has sabotaged the ships com systems and has attacked the XO. We've lost all weapons and engines, it's possible he was behind the failure of those systems as well. He may have other collaborators aboard the ship. He was last seen entering a turbo lift. I need you and your men to secure the Shuttle Bay in case he tries to leave the ship."

"Captain." Miles replies. "Commanders Lousen and Breen are currently on board the Captured Rebel transport down here in the main shuttle bay. I was told they were acting on your orders to exit the ship for a covert mission."

Captain Ronoes jaw drops slightly as his eyes widen. He catches a glimpse of Commander Tydon looking up from the Com station with an equally shocked look on his face.

The sabotage was not the work on one man at all, but rather 3 of his officers. While the suspicions of Ensign Heweet and possibly Lousen were a recent development, Ronoe never imagined that a betrayal of this magnitude was in the works.

"Commander Miles!" Ronoe says back. "There are no such orders. Commanders Lousen and Breen are to be detained immediately! Do not let that ship take off!"

"Yes sir!" Miles says back.

* * *

Down in the shuttle bay, aboard the Captured Rebel Transport, Commanders Lousen and Breen are busy prepping the ship for takeoff.

"All systems are up," Lousen says. "When can we expect Heweet?"

"If all is going according to plan, he should have the com systems down and should be on his way." Breen replies as he hands Lousen a blaster rifle. "Your team did a good job of repairing this ship Lousen."

"Yeah, they're going to be upset to learn that all that hard work they put in was to help us escape!" Lousen says with a smile.

"Imagine my surprise when I learned that you were behind the failure of our Turbolaser array to other day Lousen." Breen says.

"I thought I was going to have to kill you before you spilled the beans on me." Lousen says. "I've been looking to defect and join the rebellion for a while now. Knocking out the turbo lasers to give the rebels a chance to escape was just me taking a risk. I certainly didn't expect that you and Heweet were rebel operatives working on the Dark Star."

"I'm no operative Lousen." Breen says. "I was looking to defect as well, Heweet recruited me about 3 weeks ago. He's the operative."

"Heweet…" Lousen says. "Of all the people on the Dark Star, he's the last I'd expect to be a Rebel agent. He seems so foolish and arrogant."

"He puts on a good show." Breen says.

"Let's just hope the Rebellion welcomes us." Lousen says.

"We're bringing them news of the New Death Star," Breen says. "And we're going to help them win this battle today, I think they'll see our value."

Outside the Rebel Transport in the main shuttle bay, Commander Miles and his men have surrounded the transport. Other troopers have taken defensive positions around the Shuttle Bay. Miles approaches the access hatch.

"Lousen! Breen!" Miles shouts into the Rebel ship. "You are under arrest, come out peacefully or we'll come in and drag you out on your backs!"

Lousen and Breen are fully aware of how competent Miles and his men are at storming this ship. They captured it without a single casualty only days ago. They quickly make their way to the entry hatch and start laying down heavy fire. Miles takes cover as his men begin returning fire into the Rebel Ship.

Suddenly Heweet enters the shuttle bay from behind Miles and his men. He sees the fire fight under way and wastes no time taking cover as he opens fire on some of the Storm Troopers moving in on the Rebel Transport. His hits are well placed and the troopers are killed instantly.

Miles turns and sees Heweet firing from cover.

"On our six!" Miles shouts as he takes cover behind a cargo crate.

The Storm Troopers all take cover and begin exchanging fire with Heweet. Several shots from the Rebel Transport hit a nearby trooper knocking him to the ground. The other Storm Troopers begin backing out of the kill zone now formed between Heweet and the Transport.

Miles tosses a concussion grenade towards Heweet and stands up to lay down automatic covering fire to keep him pinned.

Heweet ducks and covers his head as he sees the grenade land next to him. He has no time to react. The grenade goes off sending Heweet flying out from behind the Cargo container, he lands hard and slides to a stop on the deck, motionless. Miles places a few more rounds into him to make sure he is down then returns his attention to the Transport.

"Heweet is dead!" Breen shouts. "We've gotta get out of here now!"

Breen closes and secures the hatch as multiple shots strike it from the outside.

Lousen has taken the flight controls of the Transport and begins activating the engines.

Commander Miles is approaching the ship, breeching charges in hand, but before he can get there the shuttle deck rumbles as the Transports engines come to life and the Transport lifts into the air. The Storm Troopers begin firing on it. Their shots are ineffective though and the Rebel Ship turns in place. Suddenly the Transport gives full power to its engines, severely burning a few of the Storm Troopers and sending others flying through the air as the Transport exits the force field and is gone.

More Troopers enter the bay and begin tending to the injured men. Commander Miles surveys the scene, several of his men are dead, several more wounded. He pulls out his communicator.

"Captain!" Miles shouts into his com. "Heweet is dead, Breen and Lousen have escaped in the Rebel Transport!"

On the bridge, Ronoe gets the bad news.

"Understood Commander Miles," Ronoe says into his communicator. "Stand by."

Ronoe walks over to Tydon.

"Commander," Ronoe says to Tydon. "we should still have some TIE squads on reserve, and our Missile Boats and Bombers. We need to launch them to pursue that ship!"

"Yes sir, I'll have the TIEs Launch now." Tydon replies.

* * *

On board the Rebel Transport. Breen has entered the cockpit. Several Rebel fighters streak by in the front viewport.

"Head towards that Cruiser at 32 degrees." Breen says as he points to a nearby Rebel ship. "We can't stay out here too long. The Rebels will see us as one of their own for a bit. And hopefully the TIEs out here will have noticed we launched from the Dark Star and assume we're on their side."

"We need to move to phase two before they launch any Fighters to pursue us." Lousen says as he steers the Transport towards the nearby cruiser.

"Copy that." Breen says as he pulls out a data pad with a remote uplink. He begins entering commands.

* * *

On the bridge of the Dark Star.

"Theta Squad launching now sir." Tydon says as he watches the TIEs launching from his console.

But suddenly, the TIEs begin to lose control and begin drifting down and away from the Dark Star with no flight control.

"Sir!" Tydon says with panic in his voice. "Theta squad ships are adrift!"

Tydon quickly scans the readouts on his console.

"All Fighter squads from the Dark Star are adrift!" Tydon says as he looks up towards Ronoe panic in his eyes. "Missile Boats are reporting they cannot launch either!"

Ronoe is at his console scanning the battlefield. Sure enough all of the TIE Fighter squadrons from the Dark Star are drifting out of control. Many are quickly being taken out by opportunistic Rebel Fighters.

Ronoe slams his fist against the console.

"Damn it!" Ronoe shouts. He punches his console a few more times. "Breen must have setup a way to remotely disable the Fighters!"

With unlimited access to the TIE Fighters on the Flight deck, Commander Breen with the help of Commander Lousen could easily have setup any number of ways to disable the TIE Fighters on the Dark Star. It's become clear now that Lousen set the sabotage of the engines and weapons, Breen sabotaged the Fighters and Heweet the communications. To do this in the midst of a battle, it's clear their goal was the destruction of the Dark Star and probably the Imperial Fleet.

But then Ronoe remembers something. Lousen had asked to inspect the Interdictors. Being an Engineering Commander, the Captains of those ships would have had little reason to object.

Ronoe rushes to the bridge viewport, just in time to see the Gravity Well spheres on the Interdictor Cruisers exploding. As the flames subside Ronoe can see that the Cruisers interdiction spheres are in ruins. Ronoe hears Tydon behind him, but he already knows what he is going to say.

"Captain." Tydon says. "The Gravity well has faded. Hyperspace is once again available to the Rebels."

* * *

Outside, Darth Vader has suddenly found himself alone as all 4 squadrons of his support fighters are mysteriously disabled. He can hear the panicked screams from the pilots trapped on those ships as they are one by one shot into oblivion by the Rebel ships. Vader evades a pair of A-Wings on his tail as he dodges the cloud of debris left by his fallen comrades. He narrowly misses the bodies of several pilots ejected from the fractured hulls of their TIE Fighters.

Using the Force, Vader can sense the turning tide. He watches as the Interdictor Cruisers in the distance suddenly become enveloped in massive explosions. As the flames fade he can see the smoldering ruin of their Gravity Well projectors. The Cruisers are disabled and Hyperspace has returned to the field.

* * *

On board the Hyperspace Bullet, the Noghri strike teams have met heavy resistance at both the Main Bridge and Main Engineering. Khabanakh and his men are pinned down in a corridor outside the Main Bridge as the crewmen inside lay down near constant laser fire.

At the rear of the ship, Rukh and his team have come up against a closed blast shield at Main Engineering. The crewmen inside have locked themselves in. These blast doors are meant to contain any explosion if the engine core was to go critical and as such, blaster rifles cannot cut through them. Rukh has sent some Noghri soldiers back to the Assault Shuttle to get the gear they used to cut through the ship's hull, which they hope to use to cut through these blast doors.

Rukh cocks his head slightly as the decking rumbles under their feet.

"The ship is moving." Rukh says to his men. "They have activated the engines."

* * *

On board the bridge of the Dark Star commander Tydon scans his console when he sees the unimaginable.

"Captain…" Tydon says as he looks up with a somber face. "The Hyperspace Bullet. It is underway, they're heading right for us!"

Ronoe looks out the viewport at the Massive Hull of the Hyperspace Bullet as it turns towards the Dark Star. With the Interdictors down and Hyperspace restored, there's nothing to stop the Rebels from using their weapon against the Dark Star. No engines to escape, no weapons or fighters to fight back, no communications to ask for help. The Dark Star and her crew are truly alone and facing destruction.


	6. CH06 - The Turning Tide

Chapter 6 : The Turning Tide

The battle for the Rebel Hyperspace Bullet is quickly falling apart. The Imperial Fighters have sustained significant losses. Even though the Star Destroyers have been causing substantial damage to the Rebel Capital ships, the loss of the Interdictors Gravity Wells has opened the door for the Rebel Fleet to slowly begin to realign for a retreat. The primary mission was the capture of the Rebel Hyperspace Bullet, which is now on an attack run for the lead ship of the Imperial Fleet, the Star Destroyer Dark Star. The battle may soon be lost.  
Imperial Defectors with the help of a secret Rebel agent have sabotaged the Dark Star, knocking out communications, engines and weapons. A sabotage of the TIE Fighter squadrons from the Dark Star has caused all of the fielded fighter ships to lose power and become easy targets for the enemy fighters.

All but one squadron.

Lieutenant Geen leads his men in Alpha Squad in a high speed evasion pattern. A group of Rebel X-Wings are hard on their tail.

"Stay tight men!" Geen says into his com. "We'll strafe the laser turrets and see if those X-Wings are brave enough to follow."

Alpha squad comes around the back of the Dark Star at max speed entering the laser battery trench along the starboard side of the Dark Star. Geen has watched helplessly as every other Fighter squadron launched from the Dark Star has lost power, many being destroyed in their sudden state of vulnerability. He promises himself he will not lose his squad, no matter the cost.

* * *

On the bridge of the Dark Star, Commander Tydon catches a glimpse of something on his screen. The sensors have briefly picked up the signature of Alpha squad as they entered the starboard laser trench.

"Captain Ronoe!" Tydon shouts. "I just saw Alpha squad out there, they seem to be unaffected from whatever Breen did to the fighters."

A glimmer of hope enters Ronoes eyes as he considers this new information. Perhaps Commander Breen, assuming the TIE Interceptors would go unused, didn't bother to sabotage those fighters. Or maybe he just didn't have time. It didn't matter at this point, with Alpha squadron still out there, there's a chance they can still stop Breen and Lousen from escaping.

Ronoe pulls out his communicator.

"Commander Miles!" Ronoe shouts into his communicator.

"Yes Captain." The voice of Commander Miles coms back through.

"I need you to get a strike team assembled on the double." Ronoe responds. "I want you to take one of the Gamma Class Assault Shuttles and pursue Breen and Lousen."

"Without a fighter escort, we'll be sitting ducks out there Captain." Miles says.

"Alpha Squad is just outside the ship but without Coms we can't raise them." Ronoe responds. "Once you clear the docking bay use the shuttles com system to get them to cover your approach. We can't let Breen and Lousen get away."

"I'm on it sir!" Miles responds.

Ronoe puts the communicator back in his belt as he runs over to Commander Tydon at the communications station.

"Any luck Commander?" Ronoe asks.

"I'm almost there Captain." Tydon says he works furiously on the com systems. "Heweet disabled a good number of the computer system relays. I'm getting them back up one at a time. Another 10 minutes."

Ronoe looks out the viewport at the approaching Hyperspace Bullet. 10 minutes might be all the time they have left.

* * *

On the flight deck of the Dark Star Commander Breen and a squad of Storm Troopers are making haste to board a Gamma Class Assault Shuttle. As Miles nears he waves his men into the shuttle. He looks over at a pair of Missile Boat pilots who have just disembarked their disabled fighters.

"You two!" Miles yells at the pilots. "We need pilots on the double!"

The pilots exchange confused looks. One turns to Commander Miles.

"Sir, I'm not certified to pilot the Gamma Class." The pilot says as he shrugs his shoulders.

Miles walks over to the pilots and grabs them by their collars. He drags them towards the shuttle.

"I don't care if you're an air taxi driver, we need pilots, and you two just got the job!" Miles says as he shoves the pilots into the Assault Shuttle. "Get in there and get us launched now!"

Miles closes the entry hatch to the Shuttle behind him. He quickly looks over the trooper compartment and makes sure his men are secured in their seats before heading to the cockpit. The pilots have taken their seats and are running through some preflight preparations.

"Battle ready launch guys, no time for regulations." Miles says as he takes a seat at the command terminal behind them. "Patch the com systems back to this station!"

The pilots reroute the coms and skip as many preflight steps as they can. They activate the docking release and the Shuttle drops from the docking bay. The engines of the shuttle fire up and it streaks out from under the Dark Star.

"Dark Star Alpha squad come in!" Miles says into the com system. "This is Commander Miles contacting Alpha Squadron, priority one!"

Moments pass with no reply. Miles worries for a moment about the fate of his friend Lieutenant Geen. He hopes against hope that he is still out here and they haven't been chased away from the Dark Star.

"This is Alpha Squadron." The Voice of Lieutenant Geen coms back through the Com. "What are you doing out here Commander? I can't raise the Dark Star on coms."

"We're aboard a Gamma Class Assault Shuttle, we've just departed the Dark Star in pursuit of several defectors responsible for the sabotage of the Dark Star." Miles says back. "We need Fighter escort for our pursuit immediately!"

"Copy that Commander, we're coming up on your six now." Geen says.

Behind the Assault Shuttle Alpha Squad is closing fast. Behind them several X-Wings are still in pursuit.

"Alpha 5 and 6, drop back and engage those X-Wings." Geen says into his com. "Rest of you form up on the shuttle."

Two of the TIE Interceptors fall back and engage the pursuing X-Wings while the rest close in on the Assault Shuttle. On board the Assault Shuttle Miles scans the battlefield for the enemy Rebel Transport. He spots it fast approaching an enemy Cruiser.

"There," Miles says as he points out the Cruiser to the pilots. "That's where we're going, get us there asap!"

The Shuttle veers and heads towards the enemy cruiser at max speed, Alpha Squad escorts them in.

* * *

On the other end of the battlefield Darth Vader has established contact with the Fighter Squadrons from the other Star Destroyers and has begun to regroup. Back on the offensive Vader and the other Fighters are pushing back hard against the Rebel Fighter Squadrons.

"Maintain maximum speed, come about at mark 2 point zero" Vader says as he pulls his ship into a fast roll and veers under an enemy Frigate.

An endless stream of laser fire is crisscrossing the area. Fire from the Rebel and Imperial Capital Ships, as well as fire from both sides of the Fighter battle are creating an endless maze of hazardous obstacles.

Deeply focused with the Force, Vader seems to flow through the deadly array of laser fire with ease. He fires off the occasional volley and seems to hit with every shot. He is beginning to mount a significant tally of kills. However the Rebel Fleet is prepping for a retreat so whatever damage he is going to do, it must be quick.

Suddenly he picks up on something, a nearby Frigate is moving erratically. Half of its engines are offline and its thrusters are having trouble keeping it steady. Vader senses an opportunity.

"All Fighters concentrate fire on the Port side of the Frigate bearing 182." Vader says as he dips down, firing a volley of shots at the port side of the enemy frigate.

Soon the rest of the Fighters open fire. The impacts cause several hull breaches. The forces generated by the decompressing gases combined with the sporadic thruster blasts, veer the ship hard to starboard. It is moving right into an enemy Cruiser. The impact is violent as the hull of the frigate penetrates the Cruiser. Decompressive explosions burst from all sides of the Cruiser. The power surge from the impact quickly causes the engine core to go critical as the ships begin to explode. All of the TIE Fighters stream away as quickly as possible. Some pursuing Rebel Fighters are not so lucky as they are caught in the blast and vaporized.

* * *

Meanwhile on board the stolen Rebel Transport, the defectors Breen and Lousen are docking with the Rebel Cruiser. The Rebel Shuttle Bay is swarming with Rebel Soldiers as they take up positions around the shuttle as it touches down.

"Let so go greet our new friends." Breen says as he gets up and exits the cockpit. Lousen is not far behind him.

When they open the entry hatch they are quickly grabbed and slammed against the shuttle bay deck.

"Who are you? Why are you piloting one of our ships?" a Rebel Lieutenant shouts at them. A gun pressed firmly in each of their backs.

"We were recruited by a Rebel Agent aboard our ship who was killed during our escape. We are defectors!" Breen says from the floor. "We have to get out of here quickly!"

"We can prove our loyalty!" Lousen says as he struggles against the soldier pinning him down.

"Really? This should be good." The soldier says as he pushes hard against Lousen keeping him on the deck.

"We sabotaged the Fleet Command Star Destroyer. All of their Fighters were disabled. All of its weapons, engines and coms are down." Lousen says. "We even destroyed the Interdictors preventing your fleet from escaping Hyperspace! We can flee with your weapon if we act now!"

The Rebels look at each other and consider the information. The ship rocks from several Turbo laser impacts outside.

"You'll need that weapon, we have news that will change the war!" Breen says.

The Rebels stand aside as another man walks up towards the pair on the floor.

"I am Captain Zarin." The officer says as he stops before them. "What is this news you bring?"

"The Empire has begun building another Death Star Battle Station!" Breen shouts. "The Hyperspace Bullet is a threat to it! We must leave now before it's too late!"

The rebels all look at each other with panicked expressions. They never thought the Empire would be able to build another monstrosity such as the Death Star in such a short time frame. The news is demoralizing for most of them. For the Captain it presses the point. The Defectors are right, they need to get out here.

"Get them up." Captain Zarin says. "We need to evac the system now. Have the crew aboard the Hyperspace Bullet cease their attack run and prepare the leave the system immediately."

The rebels pick Lousen and Breen off the floor, not taking any chances two guards hold the defectors by the arms and lead them out of the Shuttle Bay.

* * *

However, the rebels window for saving the weapon ship is closing. On board the Hyperspace Bullet, the Noghri strike team are at the engineering bay busy cutting through the blast doors. Ruhk prepares a shock grenade and waits as the final section is cut.

As the section falls inward Ruhk tosses the grenade into the engineering bay. The blast comes quick, cries of shock sound out from the crewmen inside, Ruhk is first through the hole. His blaster in hand, he fires two shots at a nearby rebel who has been blinded by the stun grenade. Another shot to a crewman on the catwalk above him. Other Noghri have entered the bay now, laser fire from their rifles begin finding targets of their own.

Ruhk spots a rebel crewman in the corner of his vision coming out from behind a bulkhead, but before he can turn to fire, a shot from the rebels rifle strikes Ruhks blaster and sends it flying into pieces. The rebel continues to fire as Ruhk ducks into a roll. He jumps up from his roll and flies towards the rebel, he pulls a dagger from his boot and lands with the blade buried square in middle of the rebel's chest. Together the pair falls to the deck. Ruhk is face to face with his victim.

"You have fought well. With bravery." Ruhk says to the rebel as his life slips away. "But there is no victory for you today. Be at peace."

Ruhk removes the blade as the rebel dies. He looks up and surveys the engineering bay. The rest of his men have killed the remaining crew. The bay is secure. Ruhk wastes no time as he approaches a console. He deactivates the core cooling mechanisms, sending automated alerts to the computer and watches as the auto shutdown system takes over. The engines quickly turn off. The ship has been stopped.

"We must make our way to the bridge to assist the others." Ruhk says, he wipes the dagger on his shirt and returns it to his sheath. "Victory will be ours this day."

The other Noghri move quickly through the hole in the blast door and make their way towards the bridge.

* * *

On board the Dark Star, Commander Tydon has successfully restored the Communications Systems. Outside some of the Rebel Ships have already entered Hyperspace, not many remain.

"Captain, coms are back up." Tydon says.

"Order the fleet to target the engines of any fleeing ships." Ronoe says. "Get a status report from Commander Miles."

"Captain." Lieutenant Brak-tune says from the Starboard crew pit. "The Hyperspace Bullet has stopped, the engines are down."

As Ronoe turns and looks out at the Hyperspace Bullet. Sure enough it has come to a stop, only 600 or so meters from the Dark Star bow. The Noghri have cut it close but they have succeeded none the less. Vader will be pleased with them. However, if Miles cannot stop the defectors, Vader will be very displeased with the Captain. The consequences are obvious to Ronoe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alpha squad and the Dark Star strike team near the enemy cruiser where the defectors have taken refuge.

"Geen, target the force field generators on the target ships shuttle bay." Miles says into the com. "We're making a hard landing."

The pilots of the shuttle exchange worried looks. Miles looks back at the crew compartment.

"Brace for impact guys, we're going in hard, get off ship the moment we land and secure the shuttle bay!" Miles shouts at his squad.

"Firing now!" the voice of Geen comes through the com.

Miles secures his seat restraints and watches out the front viewport as the green laser shots from Alpha squad streak towards the enemy cruiser. The shuttle is closing fast. This will be close.

Inside the shuttle bay, several Rebel crewmen look up as they hear the shots striking the shield generators outside. They look at each other and start running for the door leaving the bay. The shield generator explodes and the shield falls, the air inside the shuttle bay starts rushing out into space dragging the two rebel crewmen with it. An emergency blast door starts to descend as the Imperial Assault Shuttle enters the bay. It lands hard on the decking and slides into a turn. It slams into the side of the Rebel transport sending both ships spinning. The Assault Shuttle finally comes to a rest against the back wall. The Rebel transport has flipped onto its side and comes to a rest in the corner. Debris scatters the deck and the sound of the emergency blast shield slamming shut echoes throughout the bay. Moments later the hatch on the Assault Shuttle flies open as a steady stream of Storm Troopers exit the ship.

Miles quickly un-straps himself from his seat and looks at the two pilots who appear shaken up but uninjured.

"Good flying boys." Miles says with a smile as he secures his combat helmet and turns to exit the cockpit. The pilots lean back in their seats and let out an exhausted sign.

Miles exits the ship and signals to his men to converge on the door exiting the bay. The men quickly fall in.

Outside the ship, Lieutenant Geen and Alpha squad swoop above and below the enemy Cruiser after having destroyed the shuttle bays shields. Geen scans his display, the other Rebel ships are vacating the system, most of the Capital ships Rebel fighters have already left.

"Pull in around the stern and fire on the engines, we need this ship stopped." Geen says in his com.

* * *

Back at the Dark Star, Lord Vader is returning to the ship in his TIE Advanced. As he docks and opens his hatch, he immediately senses the turmoil on board the ship. Crewmen are frantically working on tractoring in any surviving disabled TIE Fighters from the Dark Star. Not many are left. Throughout the rest of the ship he can sense crews working on the Engines and Weapons system, desperately trying to get them back online.

As he exits his TIE he can sense that this chaos was not caused by an attack from an enemy ship but rather from defectors aboard the Dark Star. Vader turns to quickly make his way up to the bridge.

* * *

On the bridge of the Dark Star, Captain Ronoe looks out at the battlefield where several Rebel Ships have been disabled.

"How many Rebel Fighter Squadrons are left out there?" Ronoe asks.

"All enemy fighter squadrons have entered Hyperspace Captain." Lieutenant Brak-tune reports. "There are only 3 Rebel Capital Ships remaining that are not disabled. 2 of them are jumping now. Alpha squad is attempting to disable the engines of the target enemy Cruiser bearing 212, they say the defectors docked with that ship."

"Have the Hydra assist in disabling that ship. Have all fighter squads' return to their home ships." Ronoe says. "Have the remaining Star Destroyers begin rescue and salvage operations for all of the destroyed and disabled TIE Fighters."

Ronoe barely hears the replies confirming his order. He has lost a good number of pilots today because of the treachery of a few men and the betrayal stings. There's no telling how many crewmen died in the explosions aboard the Interdictor Cruisers yet, but it saddens Ronoe to know that his failure to see the defection before it occurred is affecting the crews of other ships as well. Many families will soon get the bad news that their loved ones died serving their Empire. Any thought of remorse for those families is quickly replaced by fear when Ronoe hears the distinctive heavy steps of Darth vader approaching behind him.

Ronoe turns to see the Dark lord storming up the Command Walkway. In the port side crew pit, Commander Tydons eyes are wide with worry for the life of his Captain. Ronoe choose not to waste any time groveling. He also decides not to waste any time explaining the situation as he is sure Vader is already well aware of what has occurred on the Dark Star.

"Lord Vader," Ronoe starts. "A strike team has landed on an enemy cruiser and is pursuing the defectors. We will secure them shortly."

Vader walks past Ronoe and stops at the main viewport. He stares silently at the Hyperspace Bullet floating motionless before the Dark Star.

"Your strike team reports they have secured almost all sections of the Hyperspace Bullet and are clearing out the final pockets of resistance on the bridge. The ships engines have been disabled." Ronoe says as he folds his hands behind his back and waits for any response from Lord Vader.

No response comes. Ronoe wonders what gruesome punishment Vader has in store for him, and wonders if the silent treatment is just a teaser for the horrors that await him. Choosing to waste no more time on the thought, his report given, Ronoe retires to the idea that whatever Lord Vader chooses to do, Ronoe will not allow it to change his duty to his ship or his men. Ronoe turns to Commander Tydon.

"Commander, contact the StormFront and have them send over their chief Engineer to assist with restoring Engines. We will need to be ready to vacate the system with the rest of the Fleet." Ronoe commands, he turns to the starboard crew pit. "Lieutenant Brak-tune, get down to engineering and see if you can help them get power restored to the weapons."

Both men give their affirmative and turn to exit the bridge. Tydon gives a worried look at Ronoe before he enters the corridor. Ronoe would rather Tydon not be here if he is to be executed. If Ronoe were killed, Tydon would have to take over the ship, and it would be impossible to move on and command properly under Vader if Tydon had to watch Vader kill his Captain.

"Lieutenant Johnson," Ronoe says, "What progress has Alpha Squad and the Hydra made in disabling the target cruisers engines?"

"The engines are down sir. Alpha squad is flying a defensive pattern." Johnson replies.

"Have Alpha squad return to base." Ronoe commands. "Have the Hydra use their Ion Cannos to disable the remaining systems on that enemy cruiser. Let's make it easier for Miles and his men."

"Right away sir." Johnson says.

* * *

On board the Hyperspace Bullet, the only remaining crewmen are holed up on the bridge. The one entrance is small and the rebels inside are firing off randomly to deter anyone from approaching. But they cannot hide in there forever.

Ruhk and his men have joined Khabanakh. With more Noghri soldiers, it will be easier to break through the fire. Two at a time, the Noghri stand up and rush the entrance to the bridge. They fire into the bridge as they approach. One of the first Noghri is cut down, the other hits a Rebel crewman. Another Noghri is hit, then several more Rebels. It is fast and soon the fire as ceased. When the dust settles, 3 Noghri have been killed, and the 6 Rebels holding the bridge are dead. The Noghri are successful.

"Victory for our Savior!" Khabanakh shouts as he holds his rifle over his head.

The other Noghri let out a cheer.

* * *

On board the only remaining Rebel Ship, the defectors Breen and Lousen are ducking behind a computer console in a small room, laser fire is coming down a corridor. The lights of the ship flicker as the impacts from the Ion Canons being fired from the nearby Star Destroyer Hydra disrupt the energy systems.

Rebel crewmen desperately fire back at the incoming squad of Storm Troopers but the fight is hopeless. Disabled and adrift, even if the rebels could hold off this squad of Troopers, there are thousands more available on the Imperial Ships willing and able to take the ship. The engine core is being disabled by the Ion Cannon fire and there's no way to self destruct in hopes of taking out more Imperials.

The Rebels here will have to fight to their last man. A Rebel soldier tosses a blaster to Breen, then another to Lousen.

"You wanted to join the Rebellion!?" The rebel shouts at them. "Then this is you shot! You get to die as one of us!"

Lousen is brave and stands up quickly and starts firing down the darkened corridor at the approaching Storm Troopers. He thinks he hits one, but is given no time to relish the minor victory as a blast hits him in the chest and he falls dead. His days as a Rebel are short lived and without glory.

Breen has far less courage and doubly so after watching his friend cut down before him. He clutches the blaster rifle and shakes with fear.

The Rebels around him around him continue to fight. Some scream as they are cut down, some yell as they kill an approaching Trooper. But the battle will not last much longer. The Rebel Captain is firing from behind a nearby console and Breen sees a chance to get out of this situation alive. He switches his blaster to stun and fires at the Rebel Captain. The other rebels notice the attack and try to turn on Breen, but the deflected attention is all the Storm Troopers needed, and they finish them off quickly. The lights go out now. Breen is in the dark. He knows that the Storm Troopers helmets have night vision so he tosses his rifle to the floor.

"I surrender!" Breen shouts. "Don't shoot me please! I've disabled their captain for you!"

Breen stays still as he hears the patterning of footsteps enter the room around him. He holds his hands above his head. He can hear rifles being kicked away from the corpses of dead rebels around him, his breath is fast as he waits for some sign from the troopers. A pair of footsteps stop right before him.

"Well hello Breen." The voice of Commander Miles says from the darkness before him.

There is no time to respond as the butt of a rifle strikes Breen in the head and he falls into unconsciousness.

* * *

Captain Ronoe stands silent on the bridge of the Dark Star. He is nervous as he awaits word from Commander Miles on the enemy ship. Lord Vader stands like a colossus at the main view port. He has not said a word since returning to the ship. Ronoe tries to keep his mind clear.

"Captain." Lieutenant Johnson says. Ronoe turns, he is anxious, he expects the worst. "Commander Miles reports that he has killed Commander Lousen, and has captured Commander Breen and the Captain of the enemy Cruiser. They are sweeping the rest of the ship for any remaining crewmen. They are requesting more Assault Shuttles to dock with the ship and provide evac."

Ronoe lets out a deep breath. The news is good. Overall, despite the losses, the battle has been a victory. The Hyperspace Bullet has been captured, the defectors have been dealt with, and despite the heavy losses to the fighters and damage to the Interdictors, there were no Capital Ship losses.

"Have the Hydra send an Assault Shuttle to provide assistance." Ronoe says. "Have the strike team aboard the Hyperspace Bullet return to the Dark Star and inform the rest of the fleet to begin sending crew to secure the weapon."

Ronoe turns to Lord Vader.

"Lord Vader." Ronoe says. "All enemy forces have been dealt with. Repairs are underway with the fleet. I'd like to take this time to apologize for the actions of my crew. I take full responsibility for the defections aboard my ship."

Ronoe holds his head high, his heels locked together. If he is to die as a punishment for his actions, then he will die as a proud member of the Imperial Navy. He waits for Vader to respond. The wait seems like an eternity. Eventually Vader turns to face him.

"There are two ways to deal with mistakes Captain." Vader says as he takes a step towards Ronoe. "Apologize and ask for forgiveness. Or act, and make it right."

Vader stands before Ronoe. Although hidden behind his mask, Ronoe can feel Vaders gaze piercing his own.

"You chose to act. The Mission was a success, and the fleet has survived. Apology accepted Captain Ronoe."

Vader turns and walks down the command walkway out of the bridge. Ronoe can hardly believe it. He turns and watches as Vader leaves. His cape billows behind him as he rounds a corner and is gone. Ronoe stands there for a moment, taking in the events of the day. Then turns and begins to assist with the post battle operations. The victory is secured.

It was a hard fought victory. In the end, over 40 TIE Fighter pilots from the Dark Star lost their lives on this day. Another 200 crewmen on the Interdictor Cruisers from the explosives Lousen planted and as many as 200 more throughout the rest of the fleet. Several of the Star Destroyers, including the Dark Star will require significant repairs at a shipyard. But while the costs were high the spoils were great. The Rebels weapon ship, the Hyperspace Bullet is captured, along with 7 Rebellion Capital ships captured and another 6 destroyed, the battle was very much one sided. With limited resources the impact of this battle will ripple throughout the Rebellion. It will be some time before they can replace those ships and the many hundreds of soldiers manning them. This is a day that brings glory to the Empire.

* * *

Darth Vader enters his private chambers aboard the Dark Star and approaches the holographic communications pad. He kneels on it and awaits a response from his master. The face of Emperor Palpatine soon appears before him.

"I trust you bring good news Lord Vader." The Empeor says as he looks down upon his apprentice.

"The Rebel Weapon has been captured, The fleet was victorious." Vader says as he looks up to face Palpatine.

"Excellent. The Noghri beasts have proven their worth yet again it seems." The Emperor says as he lets out a silent but wicked laugh. "A special team will arrive soon and take the ship to Byss for safe keeping."

"Master, with permission I would like to travel to Tatoonie as soon as possible to find Skywalker before it is too late." Vader asks.

The Emperors face seems to contort slightly at the notion. He seems to consider the request for a moment.

"No. Skywalker can wait." The Emperor says. "See to the repairs of your ships and make your way to the Endor system at soon as you can. I sense the teams there need some motivation to increase productivity. Their lack of progress is most unsettling. Only when our plans are secured can we afford to waste time chasing young Skywalker. You have done well Lord Vader, but our work is not yet done."

The Emperors image disappears. Vader is frustrated with his Master but cannot defy his orders. The Hyperspace Bullet, the Death Star, the Rebellion. None of it matters to Vader. His only wish is to find his son and secure Luke for himself. The anger builds inside Vader at yet another delay. The room shakes slightly as Vader stands up and turns towards his meditative chamber. He lets out a scream towards a nearby console causing it to erupt in flames as the controls explode. The room shakes more violently for a moment before Vader's shoulders drop.

The automated fire suppression system has activated and has extinguished the flames. The room fills with a haze. Vader walks over to his chamber and gets in. As he sits down, the walls closes around him as he shuts himself off from the world. Victorious in battle, but defeated in spirit.


	7. CH07 - Bittersweet

Chapter Eight :

High above the planet Tatoonie an aged and heavily worn YT-1000 Corellian Freighter has just exited Hyperspace and begun a descent towards the planet surface. On board this ship, Mara Jade, a secret agent for Emperor Palpatine is entering the cockpit. The pilot, a pirate smuggler who calls himself Gareth, looks up from his controls.

"Well hello there." Gareth says as he sends a wicked smile back at Mara.

"Watch it Gareth." Mara says as she flashes the blaster pistol in her hands. "Play nice."

"Eh, you're no fun lady." Gareth grumbles as he turns back to his controls. "We'll be landing shortly. You sure you know what you're doing here miss? The guys I owe money to aren't exactly, friendly."

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Mara says as she watches the sky slowly turning blue outside the viewport. "You might consider a different line of work Gareth. If you're so worried about these "guys" we're going to meet, you probably shouldn't be borrowing money from them."

"Life's ain't always easy lady." Gareth says. "Sometimes you need some capital to branch out. Doesn't always work out. My boss told me to settle this debt before I can go back to work for him and well, it's been a strange few weeks let me tell you."

"Maybe you should just stick to working for your boss then." Mara says with a smile. "Seems he knows what he's doing better than you."

"Yeah, right." Gareth says with another grumble. "Might want to strap in back there, landings aren't as smooth as take offs in this baby."

Mara turns and exits the cockpit. She walks down the ramp and enters the passenger seating area. She secures her small blaster pistol in a hidden holster in the small of her back.

The blaster and holster were a gift from Emperor Palpatine. Designed by the Imperial Intelligence Agency, it is supposed to be very hard to detect with weapon scanners, Mara just hopes it works good enough for her to sneak it into Jabba's palace. The Hutts are as paranoid as it gets, and just getting in will be a challenge.

The ship rumbles as it begins its landing operation. Mara takes a seat and holds onto the table for support. The bulkheads shake more violently as an electrical panel nearby flies open from the shaking. Mara finds herself wondering how Gareth has managed to keep this ship in the air for so many years. The shaking intensifies but eventually there is one final shake as the ship touches down, then the movement finally stops. The sound of the engines winding down can be heard eminating from the rear of the ship. Mara stands up just as Gareth emerges from the cockpit.

"Well, here we are, Tatooine." Gareth says as he enters the cabin.

Gareth quickly notices the pile of repaired components on the table. All of the broken bits and pieces that were strewn about the ship before they left are now repaired and neatly stacked on the table.

"Wow." Gareth says as he looks over the pile. "You got some skill lady."

"Think of it as a bonus." Mara says as she pulls a thin dark cloak over herself. "Let's go."

Gareth turns and pushes the release for the main exit hatch. The door opens and the ramp begins to descend. Almost immediately a wave of heated air penetrates the cabin and seems to push Mara back. The air is dry and feels like an oven. Mara pulls a cowl over her head and follows Gareth as he walks down the ramp and exits the ship.

It is bright outside and Mara squints against the blinding light of the twin suns. She recognizes the settlement imminently. Mos Eisley. This is a good first step, it is very close to Jabba's palace. It is also fortunate since almost all crime here eventually leads to Jabba himself. Whoever Gareth is in trouble with is most likely connected to the Hutt one way or another.

Gareth seems to walk with purpose as he leaves the ship hangar and enters the busy street outside, Mara stays close behind him. Once on the street, Gareth seems to take a moment to get his bearings.

"This way." Gareth says as he starts down the street. The entry way to the hangar closes behind them. "So I don't want to know what you're doing here, it's not my business…"

"You're right it isn't your business." Mara interrupts.

"Right." Garteh says as he rolls his eyes. "Look, if you need to pull off that whole innocent charade and you want me to act the part just let me know."

"That's very helpful of you Gareth" Mara says with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Gareth stops and turns to face Mara.

"Look, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." Gareth says. "We don't need to be adversaries. You're helping me clear a debt and it means a lot. I'm just saying if you need me to do anything to help you infiltrate this group let me know."

Mara stares hard at Gareth. Despite his crude and vile nature, he is for once telling the truth. She can sense that he hates these people, that much is clear. He assumes that Mara is here to disrupt their organization, but that's simply not the case. But if he can help sell her weakness, and get her inside, this can be beneficial to her.

"Fine Gareth." Mara says. "You act the same as you did back on Coruscant and we'll be good."

Gareth smiles, the wicked perversion in his eyes returns for a moment.

"Glad to help." Gareth says as he turns and continues down the street.

The street is very busy despite the heat. People are selling random wares and junk to each other. Mara wonders for a moment where these people get their money, but she assume it is all from criminal activity. Mara eyeballs a swoop gang as it passes by.

Gareth and Mara enter an open plaza. A large downed spaceship dominates the skyline here. Gareth leads them across the plaza towards a small adobe structure. Outside two men wearing large flowing robes stand guard. They are meant to blend in, but Mara can easily spot the blaster rifles hiding under their robes.

"Stop right there." One of the men says as Gareth and Mara get near. "What business do you have here?"

The men are both large and both appear to be "Gran", an alien species common on back water worlds like Tatoonie. The one in charge uses his three eyes to look Mara up and down. She has already changed her posture to appear weak and humble. She cowers behind Gareth and gently holds onto his clothing.

"Friends!' Gareth says as he holds his arms up. "I'm here to see Yae'to!"

The two guards look annoyed.

"There is no Yae'to here." One of the guards says. "You have wrong place human!"

"I'm here to settle my debt with him. You tell him Gareth is here." Gareth says as he crosses his arm in front of his chest.

The Gran guards stare at Gareth. Gareth smiles and stares right back at them. Finally one of the guards pulls out a small communicator and shouts something in his native tongue into it. Eventually the door to the building opens.

"Thanks guys!" Gareth says with a smile. "Don't get a sunburn out here!"

The Gran guards seem to grimace at Gareth as he walks into the building, Mara is close behind him. The door closes as they enter a darkened hallway. The air is much cooler in here, but the stench is much worse.

The pair reaches a dark stairwell leading down underground. Mara spots a surveillance camera above them. It follows them as they walk down the stairs. Eventually they reach another closed door, this one has a camera above it, it points directly at Gareth.

"It's still just me." Gareth says at the camera, his arms held upwards his palms face the camera.

A few moments pass then this door opens to reveal a large room, full of people of various species. Music is playing and off to the side a few Twi'lek dancers are performing. The chains around their necks suggest they are not here willingly. Mara follows Gareth inside.

Gareth smiles as he passes through the crowd. Some of them pay no attention to the new faces, some stare with distrust, and a few seem to be staring daggers right at Gareth. The sound of laughter can be heard as the pair approach a corner booth. More Gran guards are posted here and they quickly point their blasters at Gareth as he nears. Inside the booth is a Toydarian surrounded by females of various species. They all appear to be intoxicated. Mara notices piles and lines of Glitterstim on the table, surrounded by many alcoholic drinks.

"Yae'to!" My friend!" Gareth says.

The Toydarian turns and looks at Gareth, his smile quickly fades.

"Gareth you scoundrel!" Yae'to says as he pulls a blaster from under the table and points it at Gareth.. "You are very brave to show your face around here again!"

Gareth puts his hands up again.

"Yae'to, I have come to pay off my debt!" Gareth says. Mara can sense some worry in his voice.

"It is hard to believe the likes of you could acquire such money so quickly." Yae'to says. His wings start to flap and he rises from his seat and lands on the table.

"Well, sometimes a man gets lucky." Gareth says as he steps to his side and puts and arm behind Mara. "May I introduce, Arica."

Mara steps forward, she stares at the ground and allows a slight pout to cover her face. Yae'to stares at her. Slowly his blaster falls to his side. His smile returns to his face.

"Gareth!" Yae'to says. "You do know how to please me don't you?!"

Yae'to starts laughing. It isn't long until the girls in the booth behind him start laughing as well. Gareth lets out a few awkward laughs himself.

"Consider your debt cleared." Yae'to says. "You are free to go. But quick before I change my mind!"

Gareth smiles as he bows slightly. He turns to Mara and leans in to whisper in her ear.

"Good luck lady." Gareth says. "If you ever find yourself needing some work, keep an eye out for my boss. He can always use a good mechanic. His names Talon Karrde. Be careful here, these guys are very dangerous."

"Alright get him out of here!" Yae'to says as he shoos Gareth away.

The two Gran guards push Gareth towards the exit. Mara watches as he is led away. Gareth shoots her a smile as he is finally pushed out the door. It closes behind him. Mara turns to look at Yae'to.

"Well you are a pretty thing aren't you?" Yae'to says as he looks Mara up and down. "Gareth must not have told you though, I don't like human girls. But you'll fetch a fair price I'm sure! Take her to the holding pens!"

Suddenly the Gran guards grab Mara and start dragging her away. She pretends to resist but in her mind, she knows everything is going according to plan. She struggles with them as she lets her eyes fill with fake tears. She is led to a dark hallway in the rear of the chamber. The guards lead her down the corridor until she reaches a series of cages. Inside each are various females of different species. They are all cowering in the corners of their cages. The guards open one of the cages and toss Mara inside. She allows herself to fall to the ground and pretends to whimper as they walk away. Once they are gone she sits up and gets comfortable in the corner. Now all she must do is wait. Soon Skywalker will be in her sights, then she'll kill him, and she'll have earned her rightful place as the Emperors apprentice.

* * *

Far away from Tatoonie, in orbit of Rydine V, the Imperial Fleet working under Lord Vader is recovering from battle. The captured Rebel super weapon, the Hyperspace Bullet, is surrounded by Imperial Star Destroyers and safe in Imperial hands. The battle was costly for all of the ships and crewmen here, but the loss of life is felt hardest by those on board the Dark Star.

Those most directly responsible for the high loss of life were trusted officers amongst its crew. For the crew the pain of betrayal is close. Everyone finds themselves looking back and wondering if they could have seen any signs that would have hinted at the betrayal. This rings especially true for Captain Ronoe.

Captain Ronoe is sitting in his quarters pouring over ships logs. The guest indicator at his door rings.

"Come in." Ronoe says as he looks up from the display. He rubs his eyes.

Commander Tydon walks into the quarters. The door closes behind him.

"Commander, what can I do for you?" Ronoe asks as he sits back in his chair and blinks his eyes. He hadn't realized he was staring at the reports for so long.

"Sir." Tydon says. "The ship will be ready to depart within the hour. The Fearsome, Adjudicator and the Dark Star are the only ships which require further repairs. Lord Vader has ordered the rest of the fleet to return to their home systems."

"Very well." Ronoe says as he stretches. He gets up from his chair and walks over to the viewport.

For most, the stale emotionless tone in Ronoe's voice would be ignored, brushed off as the typical callousness of a command officer. No time to get involved in the emotional dealings of daily life. But for Commander Tydon, the tone is different.

"Everything ok captain?" Tydon asks. He does his best to hide the worry in his heart.

"I'm just trying to understand the defection of Breen and Lousen." Ronoe says. "I should have seen it coming a mile away. Reading over their logs, and just thinking about the little things, the evidence seems clear as day to me that they were not really loyal. I should have seen it with Lousen earlier. The engines being sluggish during pursuits, the turbo lasers going down the other day. Keeping that damn rebel ship on board. He kept the Dark Star in such good shape the rest of the time I just never thought his motives could have been so nefarious."

Ronoe turns to face Tydon, a clear underlying anger in his eyes.

"Or with Breen. How he kept our pilots from using the more advanced fighters. Excuse after excuse from both of them. I trusted them far too much. Perhaps it was a carry over for my trust in you."

Tydon slowly nods his head. He understands the annoyance, and feels just as betrayed as Captain Ronoe, but the burden of command is not Tydons. He can only assume to understand the embarrassment Ronoe feels. Ronoe sits back down in his chair and leans back against it. He crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm promoting Lieutenant Geen. I want him in charge of the fighter crews now." Ronoe says. "The men will need his leadership if they are to come away from this ordeal in good shape."

"Lieutenant Geen keeps his men well prepared." Tydon says. "Breens worst failure was that his top Lieutenant was twice the officer he was, and no level of betrayal is going to disrupt Geens natural born instinct to lead. He will make a fine flight crew Commander."

Ronoe nods slowly. All of those words go without saying to the Captain.

"Replacing Lousen might be a bit more difficult. I'd like you to contact the Fre'doyn shipyards and see if they have an officer they can afford to lose. I need someone who knows Star Destroyers inside and out." Ronoe says. "I figure one who builds them for a living should be a good start. If they have someone there, we'll be lucky and can pick them up when we arrive."

"I'll get on it Captain." Tydon says. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Ronoe seems to think about the question for a bit. He considers the two prisoners Commander Miles brought back from the rebel ship, a Rebel captain and the defector Commander Breen. Ronoe hasn't calmed his anger enough to go interrogate Breen just yet. He'd just as soon execute him than talk to him. But it wouldn't be the sort of conduct Ronoe would want to be identified with on board his ship. He is committed to being a calm and collected leader, not one who is prone to violent outbursts. Ronoe feels this separates him from a good portion of the Captains serving in the Imperial Navy. A distinction he wants to preserve for now.

"Make sure the prisoners are protected. See to it personally." Ronoe says. "There's plenty of men on board who would love to get their hands on that bastard Breen."

"I can understand that feeling. I wouldn't mind a few choice words with that man myself." Tydon says. "I'll make sure Commander Miles understands the importance of the prisoners right away."

"That will be all Commander." Ronoe says as he turns his chair away from Tydon.

For a brief moment Tydon feels a brief rejection. But he hopes that this mood will soon pass. Tydon turns and exits the Captains quarters. Ronoe sits alone in his chair, staring out into space, lost in thoughts that take him far from this place.

* * *

Deep below deck in the ships main brig. A few Troopers and one Officer stand guard at the only entrance to the detention area. Behind them is a long corridor full of rooms. Most are currently empty, but near the end, is room with two prisoners.

Commander Breen is slowly waking up inside this cell. His head hurts, he tries to bring a hand to touch the large bump on his forehead, but finds that his arms are locked in restraints and a small thin cable keeps them close to the wall. As he sits up he looks across the cell through squinted eyes to find another man, the Rebel captain that he stunned during the fire fight, also restrained, sitting wide awake on a bench across from his.

"So the coward returns to the land of the living." The Rebel says as he stares at Breen.

Breen smirks as he closes his eyes tightly. The throbbing pain in his head is quite distracting.

"I was hoping they'd show me mercy seeing as how I captured you." Breen says.

"Ha! Mercy? From the Empire?" The Rebel asks. "What universe are you from coward?"

"Will you stop calling me that?" Breen says with some annoyance in his voice.

"And what would you prefer I call you?" The Rebel asks with some sarcasm.

"Comman-….." Breen seems to realize his predicament. He has no rank any longer. "Just call me Breen. What do I call you?"

The Rebel Captain stares at Breen. He leans back against the cell wall. There is a definite period of awkward silence brewing here.

"My name is Wilkis Zarin." Wilkis says.

"Nice to meet you." Breen says as he too leans back against the wall.

"Wish I could share that sentiment Imperial." Wilkis says.

"I'm not an Imperial anymore, unless you forget I defected." Breen says.

"Ha ha ha!" Wilkis lets out a laugh. "Defected? You are nothing but an opportunist. You left your friends here to die, and when the going got tough on the other side you went and hoped you could do some cowardly favor to re-earn their trust. How little you know. How exactly did you become a Commander anyway?"

Breen stares daggers at Wilkis. The question stings and it hits right at home. Indeed, Breen was not given his command because of due diligence or hard work. It was not his skill at piloting, of which he has none. It was not for years of service or for some deep rooted tactical genus he possessed. No it was because of money, because his father had a lot of it, and because he wanted the bonus of having a high ranking Imperial Officer in the family. The truth was, Breen never wanted to join the war. He wanted to keep partying at the clubs and wasting away with the dancer girls and the luxurious lifestyle he leeched off of his father's wealth.

"Connections." Breen says with a certain level of defeat in his voice. "The story of my life."

"I know your type." Wilkis says. "I knew a man just like you once. His name was Praji. His rich family got him a high ranking position in the Empire just like you. He was also a coward, like you, but not nearly as stupid. He had the good sense to stay away from fights he couldn't handle."

"Yeah, well you're sitting in the same cell with me. Looks like you're just as stupid as me." Breen says.

"I would have died with my men, Breen. Even your friend was willing to die for something he believed in." Wilkis says. "Me and you, we'll both die very soon, don't fool yourself. All you did was delay the inevitable. You are dead either way and you choose the coward's way to find that death. It's a tough truth but the truth regardless."

"You shut your mouth you rebel scum!" Breen shouts as he struggles against his restraints. "You shut up right now! You don't know me, you don't know anything!"

"I know what side of the fight I stand on." Wilkis says. "Do you?"

Breen struggles against his restraints and yells inaudible insults at the top of his lungs. Wilkis sits there and watches as Breens emotions fall apart at the seams. The sudden fear of his impending execution taking hold, Breens eyes swell with tears. In his panicked state, he doesn't hear the cell door open or see the Storm Trooper enter.

"Shut your mouth you filth!" The Trooper shouts as he points his weapon and fires at Breen. The distinct blue rings of the stun setting envelope Breen as he slumps down. The Trooper stands there for a moment and makes sure he hasn't accidently killed his prisoner. Then he turns to face Wilkis, his blaster pointing right at the Rebel.

Wilkis turns and looks right at the Trooper. Part of him wants to dare the Trooper to do something. The Trooper simply stares right back at Wilkis.

"If you're gonna shoot me do it already!" Wilkis says. "I don't have time for this."

The Trooper lowers his blaster. Stares silently for a few more moments and then removes his helmet. It is Commander Miles. Wilkis lets himself drop back against the cell wall.

"Long time Zarin." Miles says.

"Yeah." Wilkis says as he slowly shakes his head. "I see they finally made you Commander. Surprised you don't wear the black uniform."

"I never liked the feeling of the fabric." Miles says as he takes a seat next to Wilkis on the bench. "I don't think I can ever lose the armor. Guess you can't relate huh?"

"No I can't." Wilkis says. "That armor only represents death to me. Death and murder."

Miles lets out a silent sigh.

"No one ever knew what happened to you. You just went and disappeared." Miles says. "We looked all over town for you. We thought you had been kidnapped by the rebellion. Wasn't long until they started saying you deserted. Me? I thought you were dead…I hoped you were dead."

Wilkis turns to look at Miles.

"Jhan…" Wilkis says. "You weren't down there. You stayed up in the ship with the 501st, you didn't see what I saw."

"I read the reports." Miles says. "Some sand aliens attacked your unit, you guys killed them. Some local farmers were aiding the rebels and were executed. This stuff happens in war. It's never easy but it doesn't justify desertion."

"Heh." Wilkis lets out a silent laugh. "Is that really what Terrik put in his report? Let me tell you Jhan, those aliens he says attacked? They didn't. They couldn't take on one Strom Trooper with their whole colony. Terrik murdered them. You hear me? He had the unit storm their vessel and execute every one of them. Women, children, all of them. And those farmers? They weren't aiding anyone. They were content to stay far away from all of this. But Terrik cut them down like animals. I didn't sign up for that. I believed in order and justice and all that crap the recruitment posters said. You and me, we believed in something. And maybe you haven't seen it yet, maybe it's too soon for you, but someday, you'll realize the lie the Empires been telling you. Not every target is an enemy. Not every kill is justified. I couldn't do it anymore. I had to leave."

"You could have just walked away Wilkis." Miles says. "But you join up with the Rebels?"

"I had to do something." Wilkis says. "I have to fight for what I believe in. I believe in justice and the Empire is unjust. It was a simple choice really."

Mile sits there, silent. Part of him wants to pretend, even for just a brief moment that he and his old friend Wilkis Zarn can go have a drink somewhere. Talk about girls, talk about home, maybe play a game of "Dejarik" like old times. Part of Miles wishes he could sneak Wilkis off the Dark Star and the two can leave the whole war behind them. He always dreaded the day he would find an old friend on the other side of the battlefield. That he would have to look into his friends eyes and see the enemy. He never imagined it would be this hard.

Miles and Zarin sit there in silence for a while. No words were needed. The conflict was equal in both of them. If they were on the battlefield, they wouldn't hesitate to cut each other down. There was no easy solution. There was no solution.

No more words were spoken between the two. Nothing else could be said. Miles was a Commander in the Imperial Navy, Wilkis was a Rebel prisoner of war. Sworn enemies, bitter rivals, adversaries; but deep down inside, they were close friends. They had known each other their whole lives.

Eventually Miles turns and gives his friend a long hug. Neither would admit it, but they shared a quick cry on each other's shoulders. Eventually Miles gets up, puts his Storm Trooper helmet back on and leaves. As the door closes behind him, Wilkis closes his eyes and tries his best to remember only the good times back home. His war was over. He wouldn't be continuing the fight. It was up to the others now.

* * *

Captain Ronoe is still in his quarters when his com buzzes. Ronoe reaches for the com and presses a button on the display.

"This is the Captain." Rone says into the com.

"You're presence has been requested in the Main Shuttle Bay Captain. Lord Vader wishes to see you." The voice of Lieutenant Johnson comes through.

"I'm on my way. Ronoe out." Ronoe says as he deactivates the com. He straightens his uniform and leaves his quarters.

He finds a lift quickly and heads down to the Shuttle bay. The ride is quick. When he arrives he finds Lord Vader standing before his Noghri Strike team, all kneeling on the ground before their master, their Martial Class Assault Shuttle is warmed up nearby with its boarding ramp open. As Captain Ronoe approaches the group he listens to Vader.

"You have served your Emperor well." Vader says. "You have brought honor to your families and your clans. Your loyalty and devotion is second to none. For that you and your people will be rewarded. Go now my soldiers. Return home and bring the tales of your glory to them. Your children will grow up proud in the fact that their people are guardians of the Empire."

The Noghri all get up, each walks up to Vader, one at a time and bows before him before turning and boarding their ship. Ronoe watches from a distance but as the last Noghri boards the shuttle, he approaches Vader.

"My Lord." Ronoe says. "You summoned me?"

"Yes Captain." Vader says as he turns to face Ronoe. "You fought well. And now I have another mission for the Dark Star and her crew. Once we see to the ships repairs we will join the rest of Death Squadron. I want you to join in the operation that will see an end to the Rebellion once and for all."

Ronoe is slightly dumbfounded. Earning a place in Death Squadron, Lord Vaders personal fleet, was the pinnacle of a Command Officers achievements. This was truly an honor. But some part of Ronoe still laments at the loss of so many of his crewmen in such a short period of time. Serving in Death Squadron would surly see more of his men die. But they would die for the Empire. Lord Vader does not undertake modest or frivolous adventures. His missions are always in the best interests of the Empire. The opportunity to serve with him will ensure that every action Ronoe takes, will be for a great cause.

"Thank you my lord." Ronoe says. "It will be an honor to continue to serve you."

"The fleet will be leaving shortly, have all ships needing repairs, including the Dark Star leave for the Fre'doyn shipyards at once. I have sent instructions for them to make our repairs their top priority."

"Yes sir." Ronoe says.

Vader turns and leaves the shuttle bay. Ronoe watches as the Noghri's Assault Shuttle fires up its engines and turns to exit the shuttle bay force field. He watches as it disappears under the hull of the Dark Star, heading to some far off unknown home world. Ronoe wonders what their planet is like, what forms of glorious rewards their people get for their undying loyalty and service to the Emperor. Ronoe turns to make his way to the bridge.

Ronoe enters the hallway, which is deserted, apparently evacuated so that Vaders Noghri strike team could leave in private. Ronoe arrives at a turbo lift bank and presses the call button. When it arrives he finds two junior officers inside. They both appear nervous as he enters.

"Good evening Captain." One of the Ensigns says,

Ronoe smiles and nods at each of them. For the first minute of the ride Ronoe is content to just remain silent. But when he realizes that the crewmen are not talking, he remembers what it was like to accidentally end up in the same lift as your superior officer. Ronoe turns to the young men.

"Good work during the battle." Ronoe says with a smile. "Your hard work helped ensure our victory."

The Junior Officers eyes widen. They are legitimately at a loss of words.

"Thank you sir." One of them says. "Just doing our duty."

Ronoe smiles and turns to face the front of the lift again. Soon the lift stops at the Junior Officers deck and they step out. As the lift closes Ronoe catches a glimpse of the two officers exchanging looks of shock. Ronoe smiles to himself as the lift continues towards the bridge.

The turn of events during the battle has weighed heavily on Ronoe. Making a few of his Junior Officers proud to be serving on the Dark Star if only for a brief moment, is a good recharging of the Captains mood. He hopes the feeling sticks.

Eventually the lift arrives on the Command Deck and Ronoe steps out. He makes his way down to the bridge. As enters Commander Tydon looks up from the port side crew pit.

"Captain on the bridge!" Tydon exclaims.

Suddenly every officer on the bridge stops and turns to face Ronoe. Most of the officers salute. Ronoe is shocked but doesn't let it show. He sends a quick look to Tydon.

"As you were." Ronoe says as he motions for Tydon to join him on the Command Walkway.

Tydon quickly exits the crew pit and steps up beside Ronoe.

"You know I hate that Commander." Ronoe says with a nervous smile as Tydon approaches.

"Captain." Tydon says. "The bridge crew wanted to thank you for leading us through the battle and getting us out alive and in one piece. I know how you hate any serious sentimental affairs. I figured doing that was the best middle ground. It makes them happy and keeps you slightly less annoyed than with the alternative."

"I see." Ronoe says as he glances over the bridge crew.

Most of them are stealing glances up at the Captain and XO. The crew performed well during their first major battle. Ronoe is proud of them. If what Lord Vader is suggesting in the Shuttle Bay comes to pass, they will potentially see an even larger engagement in the near future. The final destruction of the Rebellion.

It is tough to ask so many men and women to put their lives on the line again so soon, but it is the ever present burden of Command. But if they are victorious, then the dangers of service will diminish greatly. That would be a day to celebrate and cherish.

"A special team arrived a few minutes ago and took charge of the Hyperspace Bullet." Tydon says. "They have requested permission to leave the system."

"Granted." Ronoe says.

Tydon turns and gives a quick nod to Lieutenant Johnson at the Communications Station. Johnson in turn sends out a message to the team on the Hyperspace Bullet.

"The rest of the fleet is scheduled for jumps within the next half hour." Tydon says.

Ronoe turns to stare out the Viewport. The Hyperspace Bullet is underway. The rest of the fleet, save for the ISD Fearsome and ISD Adjudicator are formed up in various trajectories. Some have already begun jettisoning their waste facilities into space.

"Have the Adjudicator and Fearsome form up on us, set our destination for the Fre'doyn shipyards. Jump as soon as we are ready." Ronoe says.

"Aye Captain." Tydon says as he turns and heads back to the port side crew pit.

Ronoe continues to watch out the viewport. The engines of the Hyperspace Bullet glow brightly as it gains speed. It eventually streaks into the distance and is gone. Several of the other Star Destroyers begin to jump into Hyperspace as well, returning to their home patrols in nearby systems. Ronoe looks off to starboard where the noticeably damaged ISD Fearsome is taking up a position alongside the Dark Star. Behind it the ISD Adjudicator is closing in. Several minutes pass. Ronoe watches as several more of the Star Destroyers enter hyperspace and leave the system.

"Captain." Tydon says. "We are ready to depart."

"Let's go." Ronoe says.

Outside the stars become long streaks of light, eventually there is a bright flash and the Dark Star, along with two of its damaged companions enter Hyperspace.

* * *

Later that night, the TIE Fighter crews, along with many of the Bomber, Missile Boat, and Shuttle pilots gather in the Main Shuttle Bay to pay homage to their fallen comrades. The pilots have all formed up in an honor formation. A series of long tables sits along the edge of the shuttle bay deck along the force field protecting the bay from the flowing energies of hyperspace outside the ship. Atop the tables are 42 TIE Fighter pilots helmets, each representing a lost pilot. Presiding over the event is Lieutenant Geen.

Geen has never lost so many men in one engagement and it pains him heavily to have lost so many good friends. He finds himself asking what else he could have done to save them, he wishes it could have been him to have fallen rather than his men. He wears a somber expression as he approaches the line of tables. Behind him, Captain Ronoe and Commander Tydon enter the bay. No one notices them.

"We have lost friends before." Geen says as the crowd quiets down. "And we will lose friends again. This is the price we pay for our service. We risk our lives for the oath we took. An oath to protect the Empire from all of its enemies."

Geen turns and looks over the row of helmets.

"Sometimes, the enemy hides amongst us. But we must never doubt our commitment to ourselves, to each other or to the Empire."

Geen looks back to the men before him.

"If any of these men were here today, they would remind you, that your task is never complete. The enemy is more than just an Alliance of terrorists. The enemy is everywhere, in all places, and in endless forms. The enemy is any who would see our Empire harmed. These men would remind you that your continued service, and dedication to one another, honors their sacrifice."

Geen approaches the end of the table. He looks down at the first helmet, then pushes it off the back of the table and through the force field. It falls into the abyss of hyperspace below. As Geen walks down the table, he pauses at each helmet for a moment before pushing it through the force field as well.

Captain Ronoe watches in silence as Geen continues on. He looks over the crowd of pilots. Each of them has lost a close friend. Ronoe feels, for a moment a camaraderie with these men. But the moment passes. He cannot afford the luxury of connecting with these men on a personal level. They are here to serve the Empire, and the Captain is here to command them. He will have to ask them to fly out into battle yet again, and to put their lives on the line yet again. He may very well ask each of these men to fight an impossible battle, and watch as they too become helmets on a table. But he resolves to restore their moral.

As Lieuteant Geen pushes the last helmet off the table he turns and faces the space outside. He stares quietly at the flowing energies of hyperspace below. Captain Ronoe makes his way along the side of the formation of pilots and walks towards the front of the bay. Behind him Commander Tydon follows closely.

"Captain of deck!" Tydon shouts.

Everyone in the bay stiffens and salutes as Ronoe turns and walks out in front of them. Lieutenant Geen turns and salutes his Captain.

"Lieutenant Geen!" Ronoe shouts. "Front and center, on the double!"

Geen quickly drops his salute and runs up to Ronoe.

"Yes Captain!?" Geen says as he comes to a stop before the Captain, he stiffens his legs and holds his head high, his hands folded behind his back..

"Lieutenant Geen," Ronoe says as he walks slowly around Geen. "Your service to this ship and to your fellow pilots is commendable. Despite overwhelming odds you have keep this ship and its crew safe from danger. You have never backed down from a fight. I see no one better to lead these men than you. Effectively immediately, I am promoting you to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and placing you in charge of the flight crews of the ISD Dark Star."

Ronoe extends his hands to Geen. Geen slowly takes his hand as Ronoe gives him a shake. When Ronoe finally lets go, Geen brings his hand up into a salute. Ronoe returns the salute.

Beside them the entire flight crew of the Dark Star, standing in formation, simultaneously salutes Geen. Ronoe wants to let the flight crew enjoy this new victory. He decides to vacate as soon as possible.

"Congratulations Lieutenant Commander." Ronoe says.

Ronoe turns and makes his way out of the shuttle bay in a brisk and commanding walk. Commander Tydon follows. Geen stands there in shock for a moment, and as Ronoe and Tydon reach the exit, the flight crew all walk over to Geen to congratulate him. The door closes behind Ronoe and Tydon.

"I think you just spawned a party on the flight deck." Tydon says with a laugh. "Those guys will be up all night."

"Let them." Ronoe says with a smile. "They're going to need all the good morale they can get."


	8. CH08 - New Orders

Chapter EIGHT : New Orders

In orbit of Fre'doyn. The Imperial Star Destroyer Dark Star is currently docked with the Kuat Drive Yards Orbital Shipyard. During the recent battle for the Hyperspace Bullet, the Dark Star suffered extensive damage to its systems and has returned to Fre'doyn to expedite the process of repairing its systems. After losing several high ranking Officers to defection, Captain Ronoe and Commander Tydon are hoping to find suitable replacements from the pool of Officers stationed at the shipyards.

On board the Dark Star, Captain Ronoe and Commander Tydon are going over officer lists in the Main Officers Briefing room on the command deck. The room has a similar layout as the main bridge, the most noticeable distinction is the lack of crew pits. Instead a large curved table runs along the triangular viewports in a half circle around a large holographic display. On the wall across from the viewports there are additional holographic displays of varying sizes, the largest and most prominent is currently displaying a number of Imperial Officers personnel profiles.

"What about this one?" Tydon says as he hands a data pad to Ronoe.

Ronoe takes the data pad and places it in a connection port, the information appears on the holographic display across from them.

"Hmmm yes. Chief Petty Officer Galiston." Ronoe says as he reads over the info on the screen. "6 years as the lead for the Gemon-4 Ion Drive assembly team. 2 years as a maintenance supervisor. Not bad. But his experience is very focused on the engines. I'd really like someone more…versatile."

"True." Tydon says. "Perhaps we should consider bringing him on board anyway, to augment some of the responsibilities of the new section Commander we choose. We wouldn't have to promote him, but he could take some of the burden off the Chief Engineers duties. They're going to have enough on their plate getting used to the Dark Star as it is."

"Not a bad idea." Ronoe says as he glances over another data pad. He removes the one for CPO Galiston and places another in its place. "Look at this one. Master Chief Mayvek, Graduated from the Academy in the top 10 of his class with a focus in structural engineering, spent 2 years with Cygnus Spaceworks as an Imperial attaché, 4 years as foreman for the electrical systems crews, and currently working with the auxiliary systems installation crews. It looks like he has some officer training but has not yet gone for an officer commission. He seems to have a larger scope of knowledge. I think we should get him."

Commander Tydon looks over the data and slowly nods his head. "I'll get on the horn with the Station Commander and talk about getting these guys a commission aboard the Dark Star right away."

"Excellent." Ronoe says as he stands up. "Do we have an ETA on the repairs yet?"

"It's still a rough estimate, but we're being told at least another 28 hours." Tydon says as he starts gathering the data pads. "Some of the exterior armor needs to be repaired and it's taking some time to verify all of the systems in the fighters are back to spec."

"Lord Vader won't be pleased." Ronoe says with a frown. "I'll deliver the news. Good work Commander. Keep me posted on any changes."

"Yes sir." Tydon says as he too stands up.

Suddenly something outside the viewport catches Tydons eye. As Tydon stares Ronoe turns to see what it is. The massive hull of a Super Star Destroyer can be seen exiting hyperspace in the distance. Soon after several other standard Star Destroyers exit beside it, then another ship on unknown design, larger than a Star Destroyer but smaller then the Super Star Destroyer. In total there are at least a dozen ships in this new fleet.

"I had better get to the bridge," Ronoe says. "Dismissed Commander."

Ronoe turns and briskly walks out of the conference room. He enters the hallway and heads down the corridor towards the main bridge. Up ahead Ronoe spots Lord Vader exiting a turbo lift and making his way towards the bridge. Ronoe walks faster to catch up with him.

"Lord Vader," Ronoe says as he approaches. "The Orbital shipyards estimate another 28 hours before they have completed our repairs."

"That is unacceptable!" Vader says as he walks into the main bridge. "Perhaps the station Commander needs some proper motivation."

"Lord Vader!" Lieutenant Johnson calls out from the communications station. "The ISSD Executor has exited hyperspace and is hailing. Admiral Piett wishes to speak with you."

"Put the Admiral through." Vader commands.

Ronoe looks out the viewports at the large mass of the Super Star Destroyer Executor, Lord Vaders personal flag ship and the Command ship of Death Squadron. Vader was not kidding when he said he wanted the Dark Star to be part of his operations with Death Squadron going forward. Ronoe had never seen the Executor with his own eyes before and the slight of the ship was impressive for sure. At over 19 kilometers in length, it stands out well against the stars and easily dwarfs the large Star Destroyers beside it. As the ships close in on the Dark Star, the unknown vessel flying with Death Squadron becomes clearer and more discernible. Ronoe identifies it is a Star Battlecruiser. Larger than Star Destroyers, these ships are quite rare, typically only one would join a fleet of considerable size, such as Death Squadron.

Ronoe turns to see the hologram of Admiral Piett, Commanding Officer of the Executor, appear on the bridge of the Dark Star.

"Lord Vader," Piett says as he bows. "We have arrived as requested, what are your orders? Will you be coming back aboard the Executor?"

"No Admiral." Vader says as he rests his hands on his belt. "I want you and the fleets command staff to join us on the Dark Star immediately. I have new orders for you."

"As you wish my lord." Piett says as he bows again, the image fades away.

"Get me the Station Commander for the shipyard!" Vader says to Lieutenant Johnson.

"Right away sir." Johnson says as he quickly punches in the commands. Ronoe can see a bead of sweet beginning to form on the Lieutenants face. The rumors of Vaders aggressive command style keeps many officers in a near constant state of panic. With his abilities Lord Vader no doubt realizes this, perhaps he even relishes in this fact.

After a few moments the holographic image of the Orbital Shipyard Station Commander appears.

"Lord Vader, it is a great pleasure to speak with y-" The Commander says, he is quickly interrupted.

"Enough with your futile attempts to impress me." Vader says. "I want the Dark Star and its companion ships repaired within the day!"

"My Lord," the Commander says. "We have dedicated all remaining work crews to your ships, but we cannot afford to delay work on the new ships in the construction areas."

"I find you lack of obedience disturbing Commander." Vader says as he reaches a hand up slowly. The station Commander appears wide eyed as he suddenly holds a hand up to his throat and tries to cough. "You will ensure that my ships are repaired by the end of the day. I do not care to hear your excuses."

Ronoe watches as the station Commander begins choking more violently. He has heard many tales regarding Darth Vader's ability to choke officers from a distance using the Force. He has often wondered how far away he could accomplish this feat, seeing as how the Dark Star is docked on the far end of the orbital platform and the Commander is probably in his office in the control tower, the distance is incredible.

The station Commander falls to the ground as Vader drops his hand, the Commander coughs for a few moments.

"Yes my Lord. I will send all work crews to your ships immediately. The repairs will be completed within 8 hours." The Commander says as he rubs a hand against his throat.

"Good." Vader says coolly. "When they are completed you will see to the upgrades of the ships in Death Squadron. No delays!"

Vader does not bother ordering Lieutenant Johnson to end the transmission rather he seems to use the Force to deactivate the open com link himself. The holographic image fades. Vader turns to Captain Ronoe.

"When the Admiral and his company arrive, bring them to the Main Officers Briefing room." Vader says. He turns and walks down the Command walkway.

"Yes my lord." Ronoe says as he watches Vader walk down the walkway and leave the bridge in long commanding strides.

As Vader exits the bridge, Commander Tydon passes him, he gives a quick bow as Vader passes.

"Captain. " Tydon says as he approaches. "I tried to contact the Station Commander regarding the officer transfers, but I couldn't get through."

"I'd give the Commander a little while." Ronoe says with a slight smile. "He'll need some time to calm down."

"Sir?" Tydon says as he cocks his head slightly.

"It's nothing." Ronoe says, "Here come with me."

Captain Ronoe leads the pair out of the bridge and into the hallway.

"Lord Vader has just requested Admiral Piett to come aboard the Dark Star, along with the other commanding officers of Death Squadron." Ronoer says. "He also ordered the repair crews to expiate their work. I imagine we will be ordered to a new destination rather quickly. I want you to take a shuttle over to the orbital station and get those two officers commissioned to the Dark Star immediately. Imply Lord Vader gave you this order directly."

"What if Lord Vader found out I lied?" Tydon asks with some worry.

"I said imply, don't lie." Ronoe says as the pair stop at a turbo lift bank, Ronoe hits the call button. "We don't have time to go through the standard process. We need those officers on board right away. We cannot afford to delay the fleet with any formalities."

"Yes sir." Tydon says.

The lift arrives and the men enter. Ronoe hits the button for the main shuttle bay deck. The lift begins moving. Both men remain quiet for the duration of the trip down to the shuttle bay. Ronoe finds himself deep in thought regarding the quickly changing nature of his command. It was bad enough having Darth Vader aboard but now several high ranking Imperial Admirals are on their way as well. Such high brass in one location makes Ronoe nervous to say the least.

The lift finally stops and Ronoe exits briskly, Commander Tydon close behind him. As they enter the shuttle bay Ronoe finds several repair crews working on the deck which had been damaged during the battle. The entire bay is clear of ships but equipment is scattered about. Ronoe turns to Tydon.

"Get Miles and a squad in here. We should have an honor formation for the Admiral and his company." Ronoe says. "Contact Lieutenant Commnader Geen as well, have him get a shuttle down here for you right away."

"Right away sir." Tydon says as he turns and heads over to a com panel.

Ronoe walks over towards the section of the bay marked off for Lambda Class Shuttle landings. Within the boundaries of this zone are several boxes full of repair gear. Ronoe turns to a nearby pair of repair technicians from the orbital platform.

"Get this equipment moved, we have a few shuttles inbound." Ronoe says.

The two techs exchange confused looks, both waiting for the other to respond. Since they work for the Orbital Shipyards they are unaccustomed to taking orders from the ships officers on board vessels they are repairing.

"On the double crewmen!" Ronoe says with a slightly raised voice.

The two techs seem to jump out of their skin as they make haste to move the equipment. Ronoe turns and sees Commander Tydon returning.

"Commander Miles is on his way." Tydon says. "Geen says it'll be about 15 minutes for him to get a shuttle moved into the bay."

"Excellent." Ronoe says as he watches the technicians removing the equipment.

"Sir, why is Vader having the Admiral come aboard the Dark Star and not the other way around?" Tydon asks.

"I don't know Commander." Ronoe says. "I imagine I'll find out shortly."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Main Officers briefing room high above the Shuttle Bay, Lord Vader stands alone at the viewport, staring out into space. His thoughts are focused on his son, Luke Skywalker, and the visions the Force keeps showing him. Inside his mind, the Force is telling him over and over, that Luke is in danger. He closes his eyes, and opens his mind to the Force. He can see his son in distress. Luke is fighting for his life on a small transport of some kind, facing off against numerous foes, nearby a large desert Sail barge sits motionless, laser fire flies through the air, below a large beast imbedded in the ground extends tentacles aimed at pulling victims into its grasp. But the danger is not from any of these things, but rather from someplace else. A dark figure, as dangerous and as deadly as Vader himself, stands removed from the battle, watching. Their focus is to kill Skywalker, and Luke is unaware of their presence. They will catch him by surprise. Vader tries to get answers from the Force, he opens his mind more, delves deeper into the vision.

"Who is this dark figure?" Vader asks aloud.

His thoughts are so burdened by this image, he does not hear the Holo-communicator behind him activate.

"There is a disturbance in the Force..." The voice of the Emperor echoes through the room. The blue holo-image of the figure of Emperor Palpatine materializes in the middle of the room.

Stunned by the sudden intrusion to his meditation, Vader quickly turns to face his master, his cape swings outward in the fast spin.

"So shocked to see me Lord Vader? A Sith should not be so easily startled!" The Emperor says, his gaze seems to penetrate Vader, his eyes suggests suspicion in his apprentice.

"I have seen a vision." Vader says as he slowly takes a knee and bows before his master.

"A vision?" The Emperor asks. "A vision of what?"

"My son. He faces danger on Tatoonie." Vader says.

"We have already seen this vision, my apprentice." The Emperor says dismissively.

"No, not the same. Something new. A new force, a dark figure hunts Skywalker." Vader says.

The Emperor is well trained in deception, his mind can hind many secrets from the most powerful of Force users, even Lord Vader. He is surprised that Vader was able to pick up on the threat of Mara Jade so quickly. She has not even made contact with Luke, and yet, Vader can see the danger she poses. The Emperor smiles, he takes this vision as a sign that Mara will succeed in her mission.

"Worry not Lord Vader." The Emperor says. "You yourself have seen your son become a Jedi. There are more pressing matters to be dealt with."

"Yes my master." Vader says. "What is thy bidding?"

"The Rebels have obtained the location of the Death Star." The Emperor says. "They have information regarding its shield generator. An attack is eminent. You must move quickly to Endor and ensure the station is operational. Have your personal fleet assemble and then join you there. I will journey to Endor shortly to oversee its final stages. Soon we will set a trap for the Rebels, and when they arrive, we will see them destroyed. Together, we will finally see this galaxy safe from their tyranny."

"As you wish, my master." Vader says.

The image of the Emperor fades away. Vader rises to his feet and turns back to the stars. He tries in vain to reconnect with the vision of Luke on Tatoonie, but it is gone. His vision is blocked for the time being. He finds himself hoping that his son can find the strength to face this new threat.

* * *

Below deck in the main Shuttle Bay, Commander Tydon nervously looks around, he watches as the work crews move their equipment away from the landing zones. On the far end of the bay Commander Miles and a squad of Storm Troopers are entering the bay. As Miles approaches he removes his helmet.

"Captain, Commander, here we are again." Miles says with a smile as he comes to stop next to Ronoe and Tydon. He holds his helmet under his arm and he signals to his men to take up an honor formation behind him. "Who's our guest this time?"

"Admiral Piett." Ronoe says as he turns to Miles. "I'm sure you remember him?"

The smile of Commander Miles face fades quickly.

"Yes I do." Miles says as takes his helmet and tosses it to one of his men. The Storm Trooper catches it and holds it under his arm. "This should be interesting."

Tydon seems confused as he glances back and forth between Ronoe and Miles.

"Am I missing something here?" Tydon asks.

"Miles was part of the ground forces in Death Squadron under Admiral Piett during the Battle of Hoth. His squad was the only squad to sustain zero casualties." Ronoe says as he turns to Tydon. "His team single handily secured all trenches and even captured at least 30 rebel soldiers. His actions should have gotten him a medal, or a promotion. Instead he was decommissioned from active duty by Admiral Piett himself. It seems the Admiral considered Miles too old to continue in a commanding role. He had him shipped off to Carida to become an instructor. That's when I requested to have him to join the Dark Star."

"How did I never hear about this?" Tydon asks.

"This was all during your leave of absence Commander." Ronoe says. "These aren't exactly details that look good on an official record so I had them altered to simply state the facts. Miles left his service aboard the Executor, and took up a role as Commander on board the Dark Star. As far as anyone in the Navy is concerned, Miles simply took a promotion."

"I see." Tydon says. His thoughts briefly drift.

"It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of staring into that smug face…"Miles begins to say.

"That's enough Commander." Ronoe interrupts. "He out ranks us all, so we're going to show him the respect he deserves."

"Yes sir." Miles says. Deep down inside he reminds himself, the Admiral doesn't deserve respect, he simply has it because of his rank.

"Shuttle in bound Captain." Tydon says.

All three of them take up a position front and center, behind them the Storm Troopers are in perfect honor formation. The incoming Shuttle slowly ascends into the docking bay then slowly turns and enters the Shuttle Bay force field. The sound of its engines suddenly envelops the bay as it enters the atmosphere inside. The flight stabilizers are already in their upright position as the shuttle slowly touches down. Gases vent from the rear of the ship until the boarding ramp lowers slowly. It seems to take an eternity for anyone to appear on the ramp, and Commander Tydon leans forward slightly to see if anyone is coming. Eventually the feet of several officers appear at the top of the ramp and begin walking down. Admiral Piett smiles as he reaches the end of the ramp, behind him are two more Admirals and two Captains.

"Welcome aboard the Dark Star Admiral Piett." Ronoe says with a smile. "It is a pleasure to have such distinguished guests aboard my ship."

Ronoe lets his arm swing to his side.

"This is my first officer, Commander Tydon." Ronoe says.

The Admirals all look over at Tydon.

"Welcome aboard." Tydon says with a slight bow.

Admiral Piett looks at Tydon and quickly sizes him up, unimpressed he turns his gaze to Commander Miles.

"Is it customary for your Storm Troopers to face their superiors without their uniforms intact?" Piett asks as he turns to face Ronoe.

"Allow me to introduce my ground forces commander, Commander Miles." Ronoe says.

Pietts eyebrows rise slightly as he turns his gaze back to Miles.

"Miles." Piett says with a smile. "I hardly recognized you."

"Greetings Admiral, it's been a long time." Miles says.

"Yes, it has." Piett says as he turns his gaze back to Ronoe. "It seems someone thought of some use for your….experience."

Miles clenches his fists. He has never liked Admiral Piett, and always resented the fact he only got his command at the death of the Admiral before him. His ego ballooned after his sudden promotion, and he began to think of the Imperial Navy as a game for the young, and not for the older and more experienced like Miles. It takes considerable self control for Miles to hold back the right hook he finds himself day dreaming of landing on the side of Pietts head.

"Well, may I introduce Admiral Levit. Commander of the Pride of Tarlandia, the fleets communications ship, and second in command of Death Squadron" Piett says. Admiral Levit steps forward and nods his head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Admiral." Ronoe says with a slight bow.

"And this is Admiral Strage," Pieet says as he gestures with his hand, beside him Admiral Strage nods. "He is the commanding officer of the ISD Chimaera, and third in command of Death Squadron."

"Welcome aboard the Dark Star Admiral." Ronoe says to Strage as he bows again.

"This is Captain Devson, Captain of the Pride of Tarlandia." Piett says as he gestures to one of the captains. "And I believe you already know Captain Pellaeon, Captain of the Chimaera."

"Yes, welcome aboard the Dark Star Captain Pellaeon." Ronoe says with a smile. "It's been a long time."

"Hello Captain, it's good to see you again." Pellaeon says as he returns the smile.

"Well, the introductions are out of the way, where is Lord Vader?" Admiral Piett asks.

"Lord Vader awaits us in the Officers Briefing room." Ronoe says. "Follow me."

Ronoe turns and leads the group out of the shuttle bay, the Admirals and Captains follow behind him. Piett looks around the shuttle bay and shakes his head ever so slightly. Most wouldn't notice it, but Tydon can see the disapproval in the Admirals expression. A few moments later, the group as exits the bay, and Tydon turns to Miles.

"Well." Tydon says. "At least that wasn't awkward, eh Commander?"

"I cant stand that man." Miles says as he signals his Trooper to toss his helmet back to him. "So smug. It's a wonder Vader has executed him already."

"Well, he's on board our ship now, time to suck it up." Tydon says.

Behind them an Imperial Lambda Class shuttle is being lowered by crane from a storage bay into the main docking bay. The crane moves along a rail system mounted along the top of the bay and is slowly moving towards the main Shuttle Bay.

"Troopers, dismissed!" Miles says, his men turn and begin heading out of the bay. Miles starts to follow them but is stopped when Tydon puts a hand on Miles shoulder.

"Commander." Tydon says as he steps closer. "I understand you know the Rebel Captain we have down in the detention area."

Miles takes a deep breath and leans his head back slightly to look up at the ceiling. Miles was hoping that his connection to Wilkis would go unnoticed. The rumors on board a ship like this can quickly undermine an officer's command. If his men found out, they may lose trust in his commitment to the Empire, or question his loyalty. After the defection of Breen and Lousen, the idea is fresh on everyone's minds. This knowledge is dangerous. He turns to face Tydon.

"Yes." Miles says. "He was once a Storm Trooper, we served together aboard the Devastator. He defected during ground operations on Tatoonie, back before the Battle of Yavin. He was a good friend."

Tydon sighs slightly. Both men look to the floor. Miles hopes Tydon can keep this information to himself. He had considered approaching the Captain regarding this, to maybe seek a lesser punishment for Wilkis, but in the Navy, most people tend to treat former Imperial Soldiers who defect with even harsher reactions than normal.

"I know what you're going through." Tydon says. "I've had to deal with people close to me getting caught on the wrong side of this war. I've had to stand on the other side of the bars so to speak."

Miles looks up. His eyes widen slightly.

"A friend?" Miles asks.

"No." Tydon says as he shakes his head slightly. "My sister."

Miles is taken aback for a moment. He didn't know Tydon even had a sister let alone one who had joined the Rebels. Something of this magnitude could certainly ruin Commander Tydons career. Miles is no longer nervous about Tydon knowing about his connection to Wilkis. It seems, for the moment, that they share in each other's secret burdens.

"Commander." Miles says as he steps closer, his voice lowered. "What did you do?"

Tydon seems to consider the thought for a moment. His answer could change everything, for both Miles and Tydon. Behind them the crane carrying the Shuttle has entered the Shuttle Bay, it begins to lower the Shuttle to the deck below. On the far end of the bay, the Storm Troopers have finished exiting the bay, and Lieutenant Commnader Geen enters and begins to walks towards Miles and Tydon.

"At the end of the day, when you lay down to sleep," Tydon says to Miles, "it's important to know that you did the right thing."

Miles doesn't fully understand this reply, not now at least, he would ask more but before he can Tydon turns to Geen who is fast approaching.

"Geen, think you can spare some time to take me over to the Orbital Platform Command Tower?" Tydon asks.

"Yes sir, figured you'd need a pilot." Geen says with a smile, he looks over to Miles. "Hello Commander."

"Hey Geen. Congratulations on the promotion." Miles says. "If you'll excuse me Commanders."

Miles turns and begins to head out of the shuttle bay, an unseen cloud hovers over his head as he walks away.

"He ok?" Geen asks as he watches Miles leave.

"Yeah. His past is coming back to haunt him today." Tydon says as he also watches Miles walking away. He turns to Geen. "Let's go, we don't have much time."

The pair turn and walk towards the Shuttle, the crane has released its clamps and has begun heading back out of the bay on the tracks it is attached to. The two enter the Shuttle and prepare to take off.

* * *

Far away from the Fre'doyn shipyards, on the planet Tatoonie, Mara Jade has successfully infiltrated a criminal organization run by Yae'to, a Toydarian slave master involved in the human trafficking operations in Mos Eisley. Mara knows that any operation that can turn a profit on Tattooine eventually leads back to Jabba the Hutt, whose palace on the far end of the Dune Sea, is where she hopes to intercept Luke Skywalker.

Currently Mara is sitting alone in a cage. Nearby there are other female slaves, all of them are intended to be used in the sex trade, or worse. But no one knows who Mara truly is. As far as they are concerned she is just another slave girl, down on her luck and easy prey to the scoundrels who occupy these dark corners of the galaxy.

Down the hall, a Gran Guard escorts an overweight human into the room. Behind them the Toydarian slave master is hovering in the air by virtue of his wings. Mara leans closer to listen in.

"Well, you see the master tends to be rough with his girls." The Human male says. "He's looking to keep things interesting, he likes variety you know, out with the old in with the new you see? I don't know why you're complaining, it's not like he doesn't always pay top dollar for your products Yae'to!"

"Yes yes, that is all well and good." Yae'to says, his face contorts as he speaks. "But these girls are not easy to come by, not out here at any rate. The demand for the better looking ones becomes more difficult to meet every time the master disposes of his dancers by feeding that wretched beast he keeps as a pet! If he doesn't want them anymore, I'm always willing to buy them back….for a fair price of course."

"Ah but you see, his executions are one of his favorite things. You wouldn't want to deprive him of that would you?" The human says as he turns to face Yae'to. "Otherwise he may have to start turning to executing….competitors."

"Yes, I understand." Yae'to says with a disgruntled tone. "Well this is all I have in stock right now. You look around."

The human turns and looks over some of the girls in the cage beside him.

"These rats are not even healthy enough to serve drinks Yae'to! If you're going to specialize in exotic females, the least you could do was make sure they are clean, or strong enough to hold a tray table!"

Suddenly the human spots Mara. He steps closer to get a better view.

"What have we here?" The human says as he walks over to Maras cage.

Mara scurries to the back of her cage and pretends to cower.

"Why, such a lovely face. This is nothing like the typical low end goods you deal with Yae'to."

Yae'to flies over and looks at Mara. For a moment he seems to have forgotten where he "acquired" her, but then a large smile appears on his face.

"Ah yes, just in, this one. Good stock, healthy as you can ask for, and quite lovely." Yae'to says as he leans back and crosses his arms. "For you, 10,000."

The human's eyes widen and then suddenly he curls over with loud bellowing laughter.

"I'll pay 5,000, nothing more." The human says as he walks away, still laughing. Clearly he doesn't believe he needs to barter, and Yae'tos face shows his rage at this fact. But he knows his place, and to argue with this man is to argue with Jabba himself. Something he doesn't intend to do.

"Get her to his transport." Yae'to says to his guards as he flies after the human.

The Gran guards approach the cage, Mara again feigns her resistance as she cries out. As they are dragging her out of the room she uses the force to undo the locks on the other cages. The captive girls exchange hopeful joyous looks as they see their chance to run. Mara smiles at them as the door closes. Yae'to is about to lose his entire inventory and the thought makes Mara smile.

Mara is taken into a small elevator. She still struggles against the guards but she lets her struggles seem weak and the guards barely notice. The lift stops and the doors open to a small courtyard outside, the sky is covered with a reddish hue, and in the distance she can see the twin suns setting. At the far end of the courtyard a small ground transport is idling. The human male exits from a nearby doorway along with Yae'to.

"Pleasure doing business with you Yae'to." The human says. "See you next time."

"Yes yes." Yae'to says, his tone grouchy and annoyed.

"Come my dear, let us take you home." The human says as he walks past Mara and boards his transport.

The Gran Guards let go of Mara, she stands there for a moment, she glances up at the Gran guards, then turns to see the human sitting in the back seat of his transport. He pats his hand on the seat next to him and smiles at Mara. She gets in and sits beside him. The door closes and the transport rumbles to life. Outside she can see a gate opening on the far end of the courtyard. The transport drives through the opening and heads through town.

"You're going to like your new master. Everyone does." The human says.

"Are you my new master?" Mara asks with as humble and innocent a tone as she can muster.

"Oh no my pretty young thing." The human responds with a slight laugh. "Your new master is Jabba the Hutt. Let me ask you, have you ever lived in a palace my dear?"

"No." Mara says. It's a lie of course. This man doesn't know what the word Palace means in comparison to the grand Imperial Palace she calls home on Coruscant.

"Well, Jabba the Hutt is a very kind and noble Hutt. You will find he is the most charitable master you could ever dream to serve. He wants you to come live with him in his palace." The man says. "But there's more. He wants to give you the opportunity to earn your freedom! You will get the chance to audition for work, and if hired, you will earn an income. If you can earn enough then you can buy your freedom."

Mara can sense the deviousness in this man's words. They are not lies per se, but the truth is definitely being obscured here.

"Buy my freedom?" Mara asks.

"Yes." The man says with a large smile. "If you can repay the cost of buying you from the slave master, then you will be free to go. We will save every credit you earn and keep it safe for you. Once you have accumulated enough, you will be given the choice to stay on and earn profit or take your freedom and leave."

Mara knows enough about the Hutts to know this is a con, even if the force wasn't telling her so. It is clear that Jabba would not be paying his dancers nearly enough to ever repay their debt, nor would he let them live long enough to earn their freedom. His reputation for killing off his slaves is well known, and even this foolish man has already forgotten he openly spoke of this topic with Yae'to only a short while ago. But Mara doesn't need the credits and she doesn't need their permission to be free to go. She needs only enough time to kill Skywalker. If anyone got in her way, she would kill them too.

"I like the sound of that mister." Mara says with a smile. She allows a hopeful expression to adorn her face.

"Excellent." The man says. "I don't believe I ever caught your name…"

"Arica sir." Mara says.

"Well Arica," The man says, "you'll audition tonight!"

* * *

Back on board the Dark Star, Captain Ronoe and his guests are walking into the main Officers Briefing Room on the command deck.

"It's a fine ship Captain." Admiral Piett says as they enter. "Hopefully the repair crews can fix her up and get her up to the standard of Death Squadron."

Ronoe can sense the slight insults the Admiral has been dishing out the past 15 minutes they have been making their way through the ship. Little frowns as the Admiral surveys crewmen in the hallways, barely audible scoffs when he spots a damaged system. It's almost as if the Admiral has never seen a ship that has seen combat. But before the Captain can speak up in defense of his ship and crew, the Admiral spots Lord Vader standing on the far end of the room.

"Ah! Lord Vader, it is a great honor to be in your presence again!" Admiral Piett says as he quickly makes his way over to the Dark Lord.

"Your charm may work on easily impressed officers, but I have neither the time nor the interest in your grandiose sycophantic ramblings." Vader says coolly.

The Admirals smile fades quickly, his embarrassment is almost palpable in the room, but no one dares laugh or even smile. Ronoe finds pleasure in watching Vader put the Admiral in his place, but there is no time to enjoy the moment.

"I have called you here for your orders." Vader says.

"Yes my Lord." Piett says as he motions to the other officers to take seats at the large briefing table.

"Later today I will journey with the Dark Star and its companion ships to the Death Star currently under construction in orbit of Endor." Vader begins. "Admiral, you will immediately recall all Death Squadron ships out on patrol to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet here at Fre'doyn. Once assembled you will bring the fleet to Endor as well."

Ronoe raises his eyebrows slightly at the mention of Endor. Few ships ever journey there. The system is remote and lacks any significant military or geological value. Its low value and remote location probably make it ideal for a top secret construction project like the Death Star.

"My Lord. Would it not be better for you to travel to the Death Star on board the Executor?" Piett asks.

"No Admiral." Vader says. "Time is short and I must ensure that the station becomes operational immediately. You are in charge of Death Squadron and so you must see to its reassembly."

Ronoe is both honored and shocked. Ronoe can feel Piett staring daggers at Ronoe out of the corner of his eye. He knows that the Admiral is trying to understand how a lowly ship Captain could have gained such favor of Lord Vader in such a short time frame.

"The news of the Death Star and its location will soon be spreading throughout the galaxy. The rebels have obtained information of its whereabouts and an attack is likely. The Emperor has commanded that we set a trap for the Rebels at Endor under the guise of the station being at its most vulnerable state. When they arrive, they will be destroyed once and for all." Vader says

"How have the Rebels learned of the Death Star?" Piett asks.

"That is of no concern Admiral." Vader says. "Assemble the fleet and prepare to join us at Endor as soon as possible. That is all."

"As you wish my Lord." Piett says as he stands up. The other officers each get up as well.

Lord Vader turns and heads towards the door, the Admiral right behind him, the other Admirals and the Captain of the Pride of Tarlandia quickly pursue. As the group exits the room Ronoe turns to Captain Pellaeon who has remained behind.

"Giliad Ronoe!" Pellaeon says with a smile as he walks towards Ronoe. "Who would have guessed that we would finally serve together in a fleet, as Captains no less?"

"I predicted that very thing back at the Academy on Raithal and you know it!" Ronoe says with a laugh.

"Ah yes, that is true." Pellaeon says as he brings a hand up to rub his chin. "It seems so long ago now."

Captain Gilad Pellaeon and Captain Giliad Ronoe have known each other a long time. Both sons of the Five Brothers of Corellia, they spent many of their younger years getting into trouble together. When Pellaeon left to join the Imperial Academy on Raithal, it lit a fire within Ronoe to seek a great life in the Empire as well. He joind Pellaeon on Raithal where they both earned great distinction. However their careers would soon take them to opposite sides of the galaxy. While they have kept in contact from time to time, they have not seen one another in many years.

"Well, I wish I had time to catch up, but it seems you will be departing the system soon. Perhaps when we join you at Endor we can make some time?" Pellaeon asks.

"I'd love to." Ronoe says. "I'll keep an eye out for the Chimaera at Endor."

"Safe journey Captain." Pellaeon says as he turns to walk towards the door.

"You too Captain." Ronoe says.

Ronoe watches as Captain Pellaeon leaves the room and the door shuts behind him. An ominous worry has been building inside of Ronoe recently. A fear of impending doom. The recent developments have hinted at an ever growing danger for Ronoe and his crew. To be associated with Lord Vader, easily one of the most important targets of the Rebellion, brings significant danger to those around him. The Dark Stars crew is no exception. Some part of Ronoe does wish that Lord Vader would return to his ship the Executor, but another side realizes that these days mark the most important chance that an Imperial Officer can ever hope to achieve. A chance to show their worth to the whole of the Empire. Ronoe may feel fear at this, but he will not squander this opportunity to do great things for his Empire. He stands tall as he heads towards the door and leaves the room.


	9. CH09 - The Death Star

_This Chapter contains content from the film Return of the Jedi(ROTJ) in addition to original content created for my FanFiction. ROTJ belongs to Lucasfilm and I do not own the original content(story) created for it. This fan fiction is merely aiming to tie my original (not for profit) fanfiction within the story told in ROTJ and connect them into the larger universe that is Star Wars._

_I have altered, embellished, and used a narrative license approach to the original story from the pre mentioned work to better fit within this FanFiction. I used the original concept of ROTJ in an honest attempt at "fair use". In the hope to better tell my story, much of the narrative has been expanded upon from the original works creating a new story and I made an honest attempt to do this in a transformative and derivative fashion. Go buy Return of the Jedi to support the original works!_

_Many thanks to "__**ladyofdarkstar**__" for the use of her OC Storm Trooper Reese. To read more of his life in the SW Universe please read her story "Perspective"._

Chapter NINE : The Death Star

In orbit of Fre-doyn, the Orbital Construction Yards have completed all repairs to the Star Destroyer 'Dark Star'. The Dark Star has undocked and is awaiting its companion ships the ISD Adjudicator and ISD Fearsome to enter into formation behind her.

In the meantime a shuttle from the Imperial Security Bureau has just arrived to take ownership of the two prisoners currently being held in detention on board the Dark Star. The former Dark Star Flight Crew Officer, Commander Breen and the Captain of a Rebel Capital Ship Captain Wilkis Zarin.

In the main Shuttle Bay, Commander Breen is waiting for the arriving Officers to disembark their shuttle. As usual he is in full Storm Trooper armor. The ramp to the shuttle lowers and two Imperial Officers descend. One is a Commander, the other a Lieutenant. Both are wearing the typical uniform of ISB field agents, a white beige officer coat with black pants and black boots and a black officers hat. Behind them are two Imperial Heavy Troopers, each carrying a large electro staff.

"Welcome aboard to Dark Star." Miles says. "I am Commander Miles."

"Where are the prisoners?" One of the Officers asks with a clearly annoyed tone, his eyes dart around and he seems to hardly acknowledge Miles at all.

"They are currently being held in our detention facility." Miles replies.

"You were meant to have them ready for us upon our arrival Commander." The ISB agent says. He scoffs briefly then turns to fellow officer. "Take the guards and go with him to the detention area to get the prisoners."

"Right away." The other ISB agent says, he signals for his two Heavy Troopers to follow him before turning to Miles. "After you Commander."

Miles debates for a brief moment, asking them useless questions under the guise of protocol, anything to delay them further and annoy them more. He knows his lack of an Officer uniform has already earned a significant level of disrespect from these two ISB agents, and Miles takes great satisfaction in causing them more annoyance.

"Sure thing." Miles says, his smile hidden by his helmet. "This way, Lieutenant."

The ISB officer seems completely oblivious at the difference in rank here. Most ISB agents consider themselves both above the law and above military protocol. Even an Admiral would be hard pressed to get a salute from an ISB agent unless they were directly ordered to give one. Most officers know that even a low ranking ISB agent could start an investigation on any Officer in the navy, and cause them some serious headaches. As a result most knew to leave them alone and hope that they would in turn be left alone. Miles of course was not "most" officers.

As he leads the ISB agent and his guards out of the Shuttle Bay Miles stops.

"What is it?" The ISB Agent asks, suspiciously looking around.

"Trying to think which lift would be fastest." Miles says. He looks down the hallway. "That lift down there is 30 meters away but leads directly to the Detention area." Miles turns the other way. "That lift there is only 10 meters away but we'd have to change lifts at level twenty-"

"The direct route please, Commander." The ISB Agent interrupts. His tone is clearly annoyed.

"Sure thing." Miles says as he continues.

The four board the lift and remain silent for the entire ride to the detention area. When it arrives, Miles makes sure to step out before the ISB agent.

"These guys are here for the prisoners." Miles says to the Ensign on duty.

"Yes sir." The Ensign quickly replies, he turns to send the two Storm Troopers on duty to go retrieve them, but Miles interrupts.

"I just need one of your guys. I'll escort the other prisoner myself." Miles says as he turns to the ISB Agent. "You'll wait here."

The ISB Agents mouth drops. The look of shock at being told what to do clearly upsets him. Miles turns to head down the corridor.

"My men can handle the prisoner's just fine Commander." The ISB Agent insists. Behind him the two heavy Troopers start to head towards the corridor.

"Your men will wait here." Miles says as he turns back. "This is my ship, these are my prisoners. I will escort them to your shuttle. You can wait here or wait at your Shuttle, either way I'm bringing them up."

The ISB Agents eyes narrow as he stares at Miles with disdain. He motions for his troopers to get back behind him.

Miles turns again and signals to one of the Dark Stars Troopers on duty to follow him. As they enter the corridor he turns to the trooper.

"Whats your name trooper?" Miles asks.

"Resse sir. Private Resse that is." The Trooper says a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"You alright Resse?" Miles asks.

"ISB Agents make me nervous. I heard stories about them." Resse replies.

"Just follow my orders and ignore him. You'll be fine." Miles says.

"Yes sir." Resse replies as he steals a glance back down the corridor. The ISB Agent is reading something on the computer console.

"How long have you been on board Private?' Miles asks.

"Three weeks sir." Reese replies.

"You like detention duty?" Miles asks.

"It can get boring but it's not bad work." Reese says.

Miles looks Reese up and down.

"That "size one" armor says you're not getting enough physical activity down here." Miles says. "We can't have that. Don't want to undo all that physical training the Empire invested in you trooper."

Reese would not be able to hide his embarrassment if it weren't for the Storm Trooper helmet covering his face.

"Yes sir." Reese says.

"You'll be taking former Commander Breen. He's got an attitude problem and will probably try to give you trouble. Think you can handle it?" Miles asks.

"Yes sir." Reese says as he removes a stun prod from his duty belt.

The pair reaches the cell with the prisoners. Miles enters his command code and the door opens. Wilkis is awake and sitting upright on his bench, he looks over to the Troopers. Breen on the other hand is sleeping in a rather uncomfortable pose on his bench. Miles steps in and walks over to Wilkis. Private Reese enters and as he approaches Breen he kicks the bench he is sleeping on.

"Wake up!" Reese shouts. "Your ride is here!"

Breen sits up quickly, and looks around the room in a mild panic. Reese reaches down and unlocks his wrist restraints from the wall and pulls him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Breen asks.

"No questions!" Reese yells as he pushes Breen out of the door.

"Time to go Wilkis." Miles says as he unlocks Wilkis from the wall.

Wilkis seems calm and doesn't say anything.

"Some agents from the ISB have arrived. Not sure where they are taking you two." Miles says with a somber tone in his voice.

"No where good I imagine." Wilkis says.

"I'm sorry friend. I'm not sure who they're likely to treat worse, an officer who defected, or a trooper who became a Rebel captain." Miles says as he leads Wilkis out of the cell and into the corridor.

"It is a tossup isn't it." Wilkis says as he walks slowly. "A commissioned officer defecting might be the bigger stain on the Empires reputation. I told him they'd come for us sooner or later. Might have been better for him to die in the fire fight."

"You feel the same way about yourself?" Miles asks.

"Hard to say." Wilkis says as he turns his head back towards Miles. "Despite the circumstances it was good to see you again Jhan."

Miles lifts his head high and swallows hard. This is much more difficult than he had thought it would be. Further ahead Breen finally spots the ISB agent who looks up from the console at the approaching prisoners.

"ISB?" Breen shouts in a panic. "You can't be serious? You know what they do to defectors?"

"Not really. Can't say I care either." Reese says as he pushes Breen forward.

"That's right. No one knows! Can't you just ship me off to Kessel or something?" Breen pleads.

"Shut up!" Reese says as he sticks the stun prod into Breens back.

Breen lets out a yell as Reese pushes him towards the lift. One of the Heavy Troopers approaches him to take custody.

"Hold it!" Miles shouts. "I told you we're escorting the prisoners to your shuttle."

"We are more than capable of taking it from here Commander." The ISB Agent says with sarcasm, he motions to the Heavy Trooper to continue.

"If you'd like, I can toss you into one of these cells while I take the prisoners to your shuttle." Miles says.

"You can't be serious." The ISB Agent replies.

"Don't test me buddy. Not today." Miles says. The blank stare on his face would have been equally as stiff as the emotionless appearance on his Storm Trooper Helmet, if it were not hidden from sight. Regardless he is serious and his tone is evidence enough.

The ISB Agent seems to get the hint and signals for the Heavy Trooper to fall back in line. Reese and Miles enter the lift with their prisoners, the ISB Agent and his guards follow them in. The ride up seems much shorter this time. Deep inside, Miles is feeling the tell tale signs of anxiety. His training is usually enough to keep his emotions in check, but it's much harder this time, this time his friends life is on the line. When the lift stops Reese pushes Breen out. Miles and Wilkis follow them out with the ISB Agent and his men right behind them.

"You remember Melina?" Wilkis asks as he is led down the corridor.

"Who?" Miles asks.

"That Dancer we met on Nar Shaddaa." Wilkis says as he smiles.

"Wow." Miles says. "I haven't thought about Nar Shaddaa for some time. That the one we met at the Meltdown Café?"

"Yup." Wilkis says.

"I do remember you had a crush on her." Miles says.

"I always wished I had looked her up after Tatoonie." Wilkis says.

"Why didn't you?" Miles asks.

"Nar Shaddaa wouldn't have been safe for someone on the run. The Empire put a bounty on my head only a week after I left Tatoonie. The only safe place was with the Rebels." Wilkis says. "I guess it's too late to look her up now."

Reese reaches the Shuttle Bay door and leads Breen through, Miles and Wilkis soon after them.

"Oh man, this can't be happening!" Breen yells out as he sees the second ISB Agent at the Shuttle. "You can't let them take me, it isn't right!"

Reese doesn't bother responding, he keeps pushing Breen towards the shuttle, but Breen is resisting more now. Reese pulls out the stun prod again but Breen lifts his leg and kicks it back hard into Reese's right shin. The sudden impact sends Reese to the ground and in his fall he lets go of Breen. Breen takes off running through the Shuttle Bay. Reese immediately aims his blaster to cut Breen down but Miles reaches over and pushes the blaster away. Behind him the Heavy Troopers and ISB Agent have started running after Breen.

"Let them chase him around. He's not worth our time." Miles says. "Wait here Reese."

Breen is dodging his pursuers around the bay off to the right as Miles and Wilkis approach the ISB Shuttle. The ISB Commander is watching his men chase Breen in circles. Miles turns to Wilkis.

"Wilkis, the Rebellion doesn't have much time left." Miles says. "The fight was coming to end eventually, you would have had to give up soon enough."

"The Empire could destroy every last Rebel, and the Rebellion would live on. It's not a bunch of propaganda and foolish idealists. It's a pursuit of freedom Jhan. Others would pick up where they left off. I think the Rebellion has more life in her than the Empire." Wilkis says as he looks up at the Shuttle. "I would have preferred to die with my men, or die with a blaster in my hand."

"You may someday get that wish Wilkis." Miles says as he steps closer to Wilkis. He glances over his shoulder at the ISB Agent, he is still distracted by Breen and his wild escape attempt in the Shuttle Bay. He turns back to Wilkis and pulls a small stun grenade out from his duty belt. "These can be very dangerous if used inside a small space, like a shuttle. I should have been more careful about letting you reach towards my duty belt when I wasn't looking."

Miles puts the stun grenade in Wilkis's hand. Wilkis closes his hand around it.

"Jhan you shouldn't." Wilkis says as his eyes tear up slightly. "They'll kill you for this."

"For what? Falling victim to a Rebel thief?" Miles says with a grin. "Heck, maybe you stole it from one of these ISB guys."

Miles turns to the ISB Agent near the Shuttle.

"This one's ready to get aboard your shuttle." Miles says.

"Yes yes, in a moment." The ISB Agent says.

Breen has been cornered near the energy shield keeping the atmosphere in the bay. The ISB Lieutenant is on one side, and the Heavy Guards, with their Electro Staffs at the ready on the other two sides.

"There's nowhere to go. You're coming with us!" The ISB Lieutenant says as he steps closer.

"The hell I am!" Breen says as he turns and leaps through the force field.

The ISB Agent reaches out in a futile attempt to grab Breen but it is too late. Breen is falling away from the shield fast. The vacuum of space will kill him quickly, but certainly not without a significant amount of pain. His blood begins to boil almost immediately, not from heat but from the complete lack of pressure. His momentum carries him away and soon he is too far away to see.

Wilkis shakes his head at the turn of events. Breens cowardice seemed to have no end, except of course this one. He didn't think he would go so far as to leap into space and to his death but at this point, nothing should have surprised him.

The ISB Lieutenant turns and heads towards the Shuttle, his guards close behind him. As he nears the ISB Commander, the Commander turns around to face Miles.

"All the better, that man had nothing useful to share." The ISB Commander says as he walks towards Miles. He stares hard at Wilkis. "This one however has plenty of Rebel secrets."

The ISB Commander motions for the Heavy Troopers to take Wilkis aboard. Miles steps away. The guards each grab an arm and lead Wilkis up into the Shuttle. Wilkis glances back at Miles and smiles, before being led further into the shuttle and out of sight.

"We'll be seeing you around Commander." The ISB Lieutenant says as he stops at the bottom of the ramp and stares at Miles. "It's a very dangerous job, being a Storm Trooper."

Both ISB Agents turn and head up the ramp, it closes behind them. On any other day Miles may have been nervous at the subtle threat, but today, he simply doesn't care.

Miles turns and walks back towards Private Reese. As the sound of the shuttles engines echo through the bay, Miles turns and watches as it lifts off and turns to leave the bay. It flies out and when it is finally out of sight, Miles turns to Reese. Reese is rubbing him shin from the kick Breen gave him.

"Well Private, let's get down to the gym. Got to get those muscles back into shape." Miles says.

"But my leg, sir?" Reese says with some confusion and a hint of disbelief.

"If you get injured in battle, you'll have zero time to rest. This is no different. You may learn to hate me Reese, you may regret getting on my radar this day, but I'll whip you into shape all the same. You pay attention, and you may just make it to Commander someday."

Reese feels a small speck of inspiration in this, but he finds it hard to ignore the pain in his leg. Regardless he reaches down and lets his pride fuel him.

"Yes sir." Reese says as he stands up straight. "I'll do my best."

"Thata boy." Miles says as he slaps Reese hard on the back and heads towards the exit, Reese follows him.

Maybe Miles just needs the distraction after saying goodbye to his friend, maybe he just wants a protégé, but its probably a mixture of both of those things. He hopes against hope he has done the right thing today in helping Wilkis. He spent the whole night convincing himself this was what Commander Tydon was getting at the other day. But it's just as likely that Tydon wanted Miles to let Wilkis get his punishment and for Miles to harden up. He'll never know, and he'll never ask. This one is a secret he alone will bear. And Reese will either suffer or relish in the motivation this has spawned in Miles. There are many levels of honor and duty. Honor to ones flag, honor to ones family. Sometimes the lines get blurry and you have to depend on your gut to tell you what's right. Miles trusts his guts.

* * *

On the Bridge of the 'Dark Star' Captain Ronoe patiently awaits orders from Lord Vader. He stares out at the blackness of space. Somewhere in the distance, a second Death Star is nearing completion. It has been 4 years since the Rebels destroyed the first Death Star over the planet Yavin. Nearly 1.5 million Imperial Soldiers, Officers, and Civilians died in that loss. Many in the Galaxy see that event as the turning point for the war and for the Empire in general for better or worse. The chance to bring a new Death Star into existence will offer some small measure of comfort for the Empire, and Ronoe hopes it will erase the tarnish on the Empires reputation at having lost so much to such a small fighting force.

"Captain Ronoe," The voice of Lord Vader calls from the entrance to the bridge.

Ronoe turns to see the Dark Lord taking massive strides towards him.

"Yes my lord?" Ronoe asks.

"Prepare the ship for departure." Vader says as he comes to a stop. "Set our course for Endor."

"Yes sir." Ronoe says as he turns to Commander Tydon. "Have the Adjudicator and Fearsome form up on us at once. Align the ship for a jump to the Endor system."

"Yes sir." Tydon replies as he heads over to the Communications station.

Ronoe watches out the viewport as the Dark Star begins to realign itself. The Adjudicator and Fearsome are slowly getting into formation along side the Dark Star.

"Captain." Tydon says. "The ISB Shuttle SM-45 is requesting permission to disembark the Dark Star."

"Granted, have them get out past 1600 meters before making their jump." Ronoe replies.

Outside a lone Imperial Shuttle appears from below the hull of the Dark Star. It quickly makes its way out beyond the formation the Adjudicator and Fearsome are falling into. It's engines glow bright and it streaks into the distance and is gone.

"Captain the Shuttle is clear." Tydon says as he looks up from his console. "The Adjudicator and Fearsome report they are ready for the jump into Hyperspace."

"Engage Hyperdrive." Ronoe says.

He watches out the viewport as the Dark Star once again makes the jump into Hyperspace. The Stars streak into infinity then flash as the Dark Star enters the blue energies of Hyperspace.

"The Nav Computer estimates we will arrive at Endor in 1 hour." Tydon says.

"I will be in my chamber. I am not to be disturbed until we arrive at our destination." Vader says as he turns and heads down the command walkway.

"Yes Lord Vader." Ronoe says as he watches him leave the bridge. Ronoe turns to Tydon.

"Commander, I want you and our new Engineering Officers to join me in my office in 10 minutes." Ronoe says.

"Aye Captain." Tydon says as he pulls out a communicator.

Ronoe turns and heads out of the bridge. As he exits he turns and makes his way down the corridor. He spots Lord Vader rounding a corner in the distance. Several crewmen stop and salute as the captain passes by.

Not far from the bridge is the Captains Office, and as Ronoe arrives and hits the control to open the door, he comes to realize it has been weeks since he has stepped foot inside this room. He tends to spend most of his free time in his quarters or the bridge. There is a small measure of comfort in having this small retreat to retire to when the rare mood strikes him.

Ronoe enters his office and the door closes behind him. He hits the control for the lights and steps over towards the wall where a few shelves contain various Imperial memorabilia unique to the Dark Star. The most prominent is a Dedication Plaque for the ISD Dark Star, dedicated when the ship was first launched at Kuat almost 15 years ago. The previous Captain, Captain Nealith, was also the Dark Stars first Commanding Officer, and beside the plaque is a portrait of him standing tall in his Imperial uniform. Ronoe remembers the day he took command of the Dark Star. Nealith was retiring and his XO was offered a promotion and a chance to serve aboard a newer Imperial II Class Star Destroyer and so declined to Captain the Dark Star himself. It was one of the rare occurrences where a ship was left with no Captain and no First Officer. Ronoe had worked with Commander Tydon, then only a Lieutenant Commander, on board the Devastator and he could think of no better officer than Tydon to join him with his new command. The Ceremony was brief but memorable for Ronoe. A quick change of command on the Bridge of the Dark Star while it was in orbit of Xyquine II, Ronoe had never before felt such pride in his accomplishments or in his Empire. The joy and euphoria was unsurpassed until several years later when his wife gave birth to their son, Kyle.

Ronoe lowers his head at the thought of his family. It has been so long since he has seen his family or talked with them. Command is always so demanding of ones time, and the recent events have been so pressing and vital that Ronoe has had no chance to even send a letter. He recalls the letter he started drafting a few days ago. He quickly heads over to the desk and sits down at the computer terminal. He accesses his files. The letter he started is still open in his database.

"To my Lovely Wife Zeratine,

I apologize for not writing sooner, or more often. I know you are well aware of the demands an Imperial Captain faces in their duty, but I feel it is a poor excuse. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my long absence and the long period lacking of any correspondence.

Some really big things are happening these days-"

The letter sits there incomplete. Ronoe contemplates it for a moment, and then decides to finish it.

"Some really big things are happening these days. The Empire is on the verge of another milestone, one that may very well bring an end to the war. One that may finally restore peace to the Galaxy.

I miss you and Kyle very much. The absence of you two in my life leaves a large hole in my heart. I do my best to keep it buried and contained with my duty. To that effect it has fueled me to great success. I've gained some serious favor with some higher ups in the Imperial Navy, and they've asked me to join them and help in their plans against the Rebellion. If I can help them succeed, then there's no doubt I would be rewarded. I expect if the victory was great enough, the Emperor may see fit to finally scale back the fleet. And maybe, with the favor I have earned, I could get a posting back home. I don't want to get your hopes up Zeratine, but I feel that we are close to something here. I will make you proud, and I will fight for this victory harder than I have fought for anything before in my life.

I'll always carry you in my thoughts and in my dreams.

-Love, your faithful Husband, Giliad."

Ronoe leans back in his chair. He hits the send key. A message prompt displays on the screen.

"Outgoing communications are not available during Hyperpsace transit. Your message will be sent to the queue and will send once the ship has exited hyperspace and reconnects to the Imperial Interstellar Network."

Ronoe sighs. He looks out the window at the blue energies of hyperspace and lets his mind day dream. Minutes pass. Eventually the indicator bell rings at the door. Ronoe turns and hits a control on the desk, the door opens.

Outside is Commander Tydon, behind him, the two new officer recruits from the Fre'doyn shipyards. CPO Galiston and Master Chief Mayvek. The three men enter Ronoes office. Tydon steps around to stand beside Captain Ronoe, on the other side of the desk both Galiston and Mayvek stop and salute.

"At ease gentlemen." Ronoe says. Both of the men drop their arms and relax. "Welcome aboard the Dark Star. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to formally meet with you when you came aboard, but as you know, things are quite busy around here."

"We understand sir." Mayvek says. "We are very honored to have been given the chance to serve with you."

Ronoe smiles and leans back in his chair, he brings an arm up to rest under his chin as he looks over both men.

"Chief Petty Officer Vhite Galiston, I've gone over your personnel file and I think you'll make a fine addition to this crew." Ronoe says. "I'm promoting you to Seinor Chief. You will be tasked with commanding the enlisted personnel in the engineering department. You will report to the Engineering Section Commander."

"Yes Captain. Thank you sir." Seinor Chief Galiston says. "If I may ask, who is the Section Commander of Engineering?"

"Mr Mayvek of course." Ronoe says as he turns to Master Chief Mayvek. "Master Chief Garm Mayvek. I'm promoting you to Commander. Your extensive experience and the addition of your officers training makes you more than qualified to command the engineering section. It may take some time for the crew to get used to two new arrivals, but this is your big chance. If you want to work your way up, if you want to serve your Empire, then this opportunity will be like no other you've ever had."

"Thank you sir." Commander Mayvek says.

"Commander Tydon, please take Galiston down to engineering and show him around." Ronoe says to Tydon, he turns to Mayvek. "If you'll stay back for a moment."

Commander Tydon nods and heads to the door. He exits the office. Seinor Chief Galiston salutes at Ronoe before leaving as well. The door shuts.

"Please, take a seat Mr. Mayvek." Ronoe says as he signals to the chair on the other side of the desk.

Mayvek sits down.

"Commander, I already like you. Your personnel file indicates you hail from Corellia. I myself am from Drall." Ronoe says with a smile. "But it's not me you have earn favor with."

"Sir?" Mayvek questions.

"Your predecessor was a traitor." Ronoe says. "His name was Commnader Lousen. In the midst of battle operations he defected to the Rebels. Our own Commander Miles killed him during a boarding operation, but the impact on our crew, and especially the Engineering staff was significant. This is the primary reason I had both you and Galiston brought aboard, together. There's always been a division between the enlisted and commissioned staff. Both you and Galiston were enlisted, and I think that will get you some trust and some respect from the other enlisted crewmen. But your duties will be as a Commissioned Officer going forward. I do not want that divide to be fueled by any lingering doubts the crew may have over the Officers in charge of the Engineering Department. You have plenty of Lieutenants and Ensigns down there who were expecting to be promoted into your position. But there really is no way to know if Lousen was alone or not and I was not willing to take the risk. They're going to have a big chip on their shoulder over your taking this assignment. You're going to have to lead by example, and be unforgiving in your command down there. You think you can handle that?"

Mayvek seems to consider the words long and hard. He stretches his neck momentarily and glances out the window for a brief moment. He takes a deep breath as he rubs his chin. Eventually he looks at Ronoe.

"Yes sir." Mayvek says. "I have no issue leading these men, and no issue coming down hard on insubordination. I have little tolerance for things that get in the way of the job. On the orbital platform, tasks were straightforward, build this, and move on to the next item. I will approach the maintaining and repair needs of this ship with the same approach. I'll make sure those men get their work done, and done well. If the officers bring any politics to the table, I'll toss them in the brig myself."

Ronoe smiles.

"Good luck Commander. You're dismissed." Ronoe says.

Commander Mayvek stands up and salutes, Ronoe salutes back and watches as Mayvek turns and leaves the room. As the door shuts Ronoe turns his gaze back to the viewport and the energies of hyperspace outside.

* * *

Nearby, alone in his private chambers, Darth Vader sits in his darkened meditation chamber. The chamber walls are closed, his mask is off and the medicated air inside the chamber is soothing to the Siths damaged lungs. He talks to himself.

"Padme. Padme, what have I done?" Vader asks.

Vader closes his eyes, his mind drifts further into the Force. When he opens them again, he sees the green hills of Naboo. Vader…no not Vader...Anakin. Anakin looks around, he sees Padme standing at the end of the pier to her private house in the Lake Country. He starts to walk towards her, but suddenly he feels pain in his hand, he looks down, his arm is gone, a golden robotic arm is in its place. He ignores the pain and pushes harder to reach her. His steps become heavy, his skin begins to burn. He reaches out for her, his arm engulfed by fire, he watches as she falls backwards into the lake and disappears.

"NO!" Vader shouts as he stands up in his chambers. His eyes filled with rage. He looks around and he sees the cold dead walls of the meditation chamber around him. Beyond are the cold and equally lifeless bulkhead walls of Star Destroyer Dark Star.  
He slowly sits back down and calms his heart.

"Luke." He whispers. "My son, you are all I have left of her. And I have driven you away with my hatred."

He reaffirms his dedication to find Luke, no matter how long it takes, so that he may protect him as he failed to do with Padme.

* * *

An hour later, the Star Destroyer Dark Star arrives at its destination. Commander Tydon has signaled Captain Ronoe to the bridge. As the Captain enters the bridge and makes his way along the command walkway he turns to Tydon.

"Report." Ronoe says.

"We have dropped out of Hyperspace, we have arrived at the Endor System." Tydon responds.

Ronoe walks towards the Viewport and sees the massive, yet uncompleted Death Star, out in the distance.

"Oh my." Ronoe says quietly to himself.

The Death Star is huge, two thirds completed, yet still the size of a small moon. There are many lights shining brightly on its surface. Although the majority of the Station is Power cores, and Engines, there are still over a million people on board the station. The Dark Star is still roughly 100,000 kilometers away, but the Death Star is still an incredible sight and occupies most of the viewports already.

"Inform Lord Vader that we have arrived." Ronoe says to Tydon but before Tydon can respond Vader enters the bridge.

"I already know Captain." Vader says as he looks out at the Death Star. "Prepare a shuttle, I am going aboard. Have the Dark Star and its companions remain in orbit and patrol the area. You will await my orders."

"Yes my Lord." Ronoe says.

Vader turns and leaves the bridge. Ronoe watches him leave. Once he is gone he turns his gaze back to the impressive sight of the Death Star.

"Inform the Shuttle Bay to have a Shuttle prepared for Lord Vader." Ronoe says to Tydon. "Have Lieutenant Commander Geen send out two TIE Fighters escort him in."

"Aye Captain." Tydon says. "Sir I'm detecting an energy shield surrounding the station. It's energy readings are off the charts. There's no way any ship could penetrate that force field."

"Inform the Shuttle pilots they'll have to request deactivation of the shield on their approach." Ronoe says.

Tydon relays the commands to the flight deck.

* * *

Minutes pass and soon Darth Vader enters the shuttle bay. He sees a lone Imperial Shuttle waiting for him in the bay. He approaches it and walks up the ramp. Vader takes a seat in the rear cabin.

"Welcome aboard Lord Vader, we've got clearance to leave, we'll depart immediately." The Pilot says from the cockpit.

The ramp closes and the shuttles thrusters come to life. The shuttle slowly lifts then turns and exits the main Shuttle bay. It slowly drops directly down and its flight stabilizers deploy. As it gains speed and moves along the underside of the Dark Star Two TIE Fighters exit their bays and take up an escort position beside the shuttle. Behind the Dark Star, the Star Destroyers Adjudicator and Fearsome move into a patrol formation. The shuttle gets closer to the Death Star. The Pilot activates the Com to contact the Death Star's Command station.

"Command Station this is ST-321, Code clearance Blue. We are starting our approach. Deactivate the security shield." The pilot says into the Com as he transmits his security code clearance.

"The security deflector shield will be deactivated when we have confirmation of your code transmission. Stand by." A voice comes through the Com. A few moments pass and the voice continues. "You are cleared to proceed."

"We are starting our approach." The Pilot says as he hits the sub light accelerator.

The pilots steal glances at the immense space station. They have never seen anything like it before. The Death Star takes up the entire viewport now and many details begin to become visible. Many open pits under construction dot the surface, and thousands upon thousands of laser and turbo laser arrays can be seen protecting the docking ring.  
As the shuttle gets closer the two TIE Fighter escorts veer off to starboard and begin a patrol around the docking ring. The shuttle pilot gets a signal from the Command Station identifying a specific Shuttle bay to dock in. They direct their course directly for a semi large Shuttle bay lit up by interior lights.

As the shuttle gets closer the pilots retract the flight stabilizers and the shuttle penetrates the force field and enters the artificial atmosphere inside the station. The engines cut back as a deep bass from the engines echoes through the shuttle bay. The docking legs deploy and the shuttle comes to a soft solid landing.  
Outside there is a line of Storm Troopers forming up at the far end of the bay.

"Start the post landing checklist." The Young Lieutenant says to his co- pilot.

"Yes sir." The co-pilot responds.

"Activating boarding ramp." The Lieutenant says.

Below the Shuttle the ramp deploys as various coolant vents release pressurize gas towards the floor. Vader waits for a moment then begins his decent down the ramp. He exits the shuttle to see a line of Storm Troopers and other Officers lined up in Honor formation. The Commander of the Death Star, Moff Jerjerrod, is standing front and center. Vader begins walking through the shuttle bay.

"Lord Vader," Jerjerrod says as he starts walking beside Vader, "This is an unexpected pleasure, we're honored by your presence."

"You may dispense with the pleasantries Commander," Vader begins, "I am here to put you back on schedule."

"I assure you Lord Vader, my men are working as fast as they can." Jerjerrod says with a sense of uneasiness.

"Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them." Vader suggests.

"I tell you," Jerjerrod says as he comes to a stop, "This station will be operational as planned."

"The Emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation!" Vader says as he turns to face Jerjerrod pointing a lecturing finger at him.

"But he asks the impossible." Jerjerrod says completely distressed. "I need more men."

"Then perhaps you can tell him when he arrives." Vader says.

Jerjerrod looks stunned for a moment.

"The Emperor is coming here?" Jerjerrod asks.

"That is correct Commander." Vader says. "And he is most displeased with your apparent lack of progress."

Jerjerrod considers this news for a brief moment.

"We shall double our efforts." Jerjerrod says with a sense of confidence.

"I hope so Commander, for your sake," Vader says, "the Emperor is not as forgiving as I am."

Vader turns and continues towards the shuttle bay exit leaving a worried and confused Jerjerror behind. Jerjerrod stands there motionless for a moment, thinking and considering his options. He eventually turns and heads back towards the shuttle where his Section Officers are standing. With this news of the Emperor's impending arrival, Jerjerrod must find a way to bring all critical systems online and into working order in only a few days.

Vader exits the shuttle bay enters a hallway, passing by a number of shocked officers, some whom have never seen Lord Vader before, others who simply didn't expect to see him so soon. He makes his way for a Turbo lift bank. He enters an open chamber, long dark access bays are open to this bay. Vader looks up, none of the lights along the wall are functional. Vader notes that Moff Jerjerrod has quite some work to do in the next couple days. He enters an available lift and enters the command code for the Executive level, many hundreds of levels above, where his quarters are setup at the base of the Emperors Throne Tower on the north pole of the station.

Moff Jerjerrod may feel the pressure to ensure the station is operational before the Emperors arrival, but truly, it is Darth Vader who is being tested here. The Emperor has sent him here to ensure the station is operational and to set in motion his plan for the destruction of the Rebel Alliance. If Vader cannot succeed, then it is unlikely the Emperor would allow Vader to finish his search for Luke.


	10. CH10 - Fates Aligned

_This Chapter contains content from the film Return of the Jedi(ROTJ) and the short story "Sleight of Hand" by Timothy Zahn in addition to original content created for my FanFiction. ROTJ belongs to Lucasfilm and I do not own the original content(story) created for it. Sleight of Hand is owned by Timothy Zahn and I also do not own any of its original storyline or content. This fan fiction is merely aiming to tie my original (not for profit) fanfiction within these two stories and connect them into the larger universe that is Star Wars._

_I have altered, embellished, and used a narrative license approach to the original stories from both of the pre mentioned works to better fit within this FanFiction. I used the original concept of these works in an honest attempt at "fair use". In the hope to better tell the story, much of the narrative has been expanded upon from the original works creating a new story and I made an honest attempt to do this in a transformative and derivative fashion. Go buy Return of the Jedi and Tales From Jabbas Palace to support the original works!_

_Many thanks to "__**ladyofdarkstar**__" for the continued use of her OC Storm Trooper Reese. To read more of his life in the SW Universe please read her story "Perspective"._

Chapter 10: Fates Aligned

Far from the active space lanes of the Galactic Core, deep inside the outer rim territories, is the desert world Tatooine. It here that the Hutt Crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure resides deep inside his desert fortress on the northern edge of the great Dune Sea.

Jabba the Hutt believes he is safe from his enemies here, and normally that might be true, except that he has recently made enemies of some of the most powerful members of the Rebel Alliance.

One of Jabbas prisoners is Han Solo, a prominent leader of the Rebellion and close friend of Luke Skywalker, the son of Darth Vader. The Force has shown visions to Darth Vader and now to the Emperor as well than Luke will soon arrive in an effort to free Han Solo. It is during this rescue attempt that the Emperor has ordered his top agent, Mara Jade, to kill Luke Skywalker in the hopes of preventing him from continuing to disrupt the Emperors plans for the galaxy and to remove him as a threat to the Emperor himself. Mara hopes the death of Luke will finally weaken Darth Vader to the point where Mara Jade can replace him as the Emperors one true Apprentice.

Mara arrived on Tatooine several days ago and has recently infiltrated Jabbas palace under the cover of being an indentured servant named Arica. She has been offered the chance to audition to be one of his exotic dancers in his throne room. Having access to the throne room will give her a better chance to kill Skywalker when he arrives to seek the release of Han Solo.

Mara has just finished performing a dance routine for one of Jabbas agents, a large overweight human male, who first brought her to the palace after buying her from a slave owner in Mos Eisley.

"You dance very well, Arica." The man said as he surveyed her nearly nude body. "Very well indeed. Tell me, what else do you do well?"

She knew what he was getting at. She was not being asked to simply be a dancer, but much more. She was told she could buy her freedom if she earned enough credits. She knew though that they had no intention of letting her go, and they would encourage her to do "more" to earn "more". Of course to her this was all a cover. When she was good and ready to leave she would, and no one here could stop here. But for now, she needed to stay and to remain in their good graces, at least until Skywalker showed his face. Until her mission was complete, she would need to play the part. She just hoped Skywalker would arrive before she needed to do anything too unsavory.

"Whatever my master Jabba the Hutt would require of me." Mara responded.

The man smiled. He was pleased at her submissive nature. He was falling into her con easily and part of Mara wondered if he had any hint of what was really going on here.

The man clearly thought highly of himself, and as he told her tall tales of his accomplishments and even went so far as to suggest some on Tatooine thought he was the actual Jabba the Hutt, Mara just listened. She smiled and nodded her head from time to time, but deep down she simply found the man disgusting. In a way though, she was preparing to deal with the far more vile nature of Jabba himself. This whole mission was a test of her skills. Not just in her willingness to face Skywalker, but in her willingness to face the darkest and most deplorable aspects of the Galaxy's crime organizations. If she were to become the Emperors apprentice, she would need to know much, including the less glamorous truths of the darkest recesses of society.

"Well then. You're hired. You'll start on the midnight shift. You never know when Jabba might want some entertainment." The man said, he signaled to one of the guards.

The guards here were made up of various species but the most prominent were members of the Gamorrean race. Large green swine like beasts with large tusks protruding from their mouths. They were just as disgusting as this fat man and the crime lord himself. In other words, they fit well with the overall theme of this place.

A nearby Gamorrean made his way over to Mara.

"The guard will show you the way. I'll see you later, Arica." The fat man said with a smile.

Mara knew the tone, as much as she hated it, she played along.

"I will be honored." Mara said with a slight bow.

Mara followed the guard out of the room and into the maze like corridors of Jabbas palace. She briefly considered that her first task as the Emperors apprentice would be to make an example of this place and the fools who reside here worshipping Jabba. She would send an entire fleet to bombard the site from orbit. Or lead a squad of Troopers in so she could see the faces of the foul and depraved vermin as she cut them all down. Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly heard the voice of the Emperor speaking to her from the abyss.

"So, you are inside." The Emperors voice spoke to her. His tone pleased, and maybe even a little bit impressed. "Skywalker has not appeared?"

"Not yet." She replied through the Force. "But Solo is still here. When Skywalker comes, I'll be ready."

In the beginning, years ago, Mara found this form of communication difficult, to differentiate between spoken words and words through the Force. Over time she got better, and now she was a master of it, a testament to the tutelage of her Master, Emperor Palpatine.

"Excellent." The Emperor said. "Such a threat must be eliminated."

"He will be." Mara insisted.

"Do not underestimate this opponent." The Emperor said. "Remember Bespin. He has gained much power since then."

Mara knew what the Emperor was referring to. Nearly a year ago, Luke Skywalker confronted Darth Vader. While Vader was easily more powerful than his son, Luke showed surprising skill with the Force. More skill than even the Emperor had anticipated, and certainly more skill than Vader expected. Luke impressed Vader, and Vader in turn offered to take Luke as his apprentice with the promise of destroying the Emperor. He had intended them to rule the Galaxy as Father and Son. Luke refused the offer and fled.

Vaders betrayal was not entirely shocking to the Emperor, but it did hammer the point home. Darth Vader would need to be replaced. He was the Emperors crowning achievement. The most powerful Jedi and prophesized savior of the Force, corrupted and turned into an instrument of power and death in service to the Emperor. But he is no longer the man he once was. He is now a half man held together with machines. His hatred has reverted to fear, and in turn much of his power is lost. Mara Jade knows this, and after she kills Luke Skywalker, she will destroy Darth Vader. She alone deserves to be the Emperors one true apprentice.

"I remember Bespin." Mara said. "Skywalker will die here."

Mara was briefly caught off guard when a woman approached her. Mara jumped slightly as the woman spoke.

"Are you Arica?" The woman asked. She was young, beautiful, her hair was dark, and her outfit was clearly not that of a dancer. It was a reddish jumpsuit, slightly more modest than the outfit Mara was asked to squeeze into, and it showed a lot less skin.

"Yes." Mara said. "Sorry I was just thinking."

"Sure you were." She said with a smile. "I'll bet you your first weeks pay you were thinking you'd made a big mistake in coming here."

Mara smiled. If only this woman knew the truth.

"Oh, I don't know." Mara said. "I've been in worse places."

She thought back to the slave pens she was in only days ago. Mara looked around the room they were in. The Gamorrean guard was nowhere in sight. She must not have seen him scuttle away.

"Better than the Rancor pit anyway." The woman said. "Don't worry. The money's a lot better than the facilities."

"I hope so." Mara said as she returned her gaze to the woman. "The implied fringe benefits weren't all that enticing."

"Ah yes the fat man." The woman said with a laugh. "He gave you his important person routine eh?"

"Something like that." Mara said.

"Well don't worry, he's mostly harmless." The woman said. "I'm Melina Carniss by the way. Former dancer, current dance designer, sort of general runaround person."

They shook hands.

"Come on, let's go to the throne room and I'll present you to His Exaltedness." Melina said as she turns to head up a narrow corridor nearby.

Mara followed closely and kept analyzing her surroundings. Escape routes, items that can be used as weapons.

When she first arrived last night, she did manage to sneak her hidden blaster into the Palace. However when she saw the outfit she was required to wear, a blue two piece that left little to the imagination held together with see through mesh paired with thigh high skin tight black leather boots, she knew she would have to stash her weapon. There was no way to hide it inside her outfit. She's kept a mental picture of the interior layout or the palace leading back to where she stashed it. But at this point it was two levels up and past no less than 3 guard checkpoints. She would have to improvise if she needed a weapon in a pinch.

A cold breeze strikes Mara from a nearby stairwell and her skin quickly produces goose bumps. She promises to not get caught wearing something like this again. Melina turns up another small darkened corridor.

"There's the throne room." Melina said pointing ahead. "Oh, and look we seem to have a show going."

Mara's eyes widened. She saw the figure of Luke Skywalker before her. But it wasn't the real Skywalker, it was a holo-recording. There was a small Astromech Droid beneath the holo image, projecting it before Jabba the Hutt. Beside it was a golden protocol droid. The image of Luke Skywalker spoke.

"I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Solo." Lukes recording says.

Mara frowned at the thought. The Emperor was right, he had grown stronger, but apparently more arrogant as well. She noticed a lightsaber hanging from his belt. She knew she would have to be careful in approaching him when she was ready.

"I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for Solo's life." The Recording continues.

The entire throne room erupts into laughter. The entire throne room save for Mara who listens closely. She hopes to learn more about Skywalker through how he carries himself, if only to better equip herself to kill him.

"With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation." Lukes recording says. "As a token of my goodwill, I present you a gift. These two droids."

Lukes image extends an arm outward pointing at the two droids. Mara notices that the protocol droid appears shocked as it looks at the astromech projecting the image.

"What did he say?" The golden droid asks.

"Both are hard working, and will serve you well." The recording of Luke says before slowly fading and disappearing.

"This can't be! Artoo you're playing the wrong message." The gold droid insists to its companion.

Jabba laughs aloud. Mara moves closer. She can feel her heart quicken. She can feel so close to Skywalker now. So close to killing him. Constantly in the back of her mind she can feel the Emperor prodding her, pushing her, and reminding her of her duty. Kill Skywalker.

Jabba says something aloud, but Mara does not understand Huttese, and no one bothers to translate for him. The golden protocol droid protests as Jabba speaks to him. Eventually Jabba points to a small alcove in the corner of the Throne Room. There in the corner is a large block of frozen carbonite. Inside it, the figure of Han Solo.

Mara raises her eyebrows. Jabba is indeed as cruel as rumors suggest. To display a prisoner in such a fashion was nothing short of sadistic. She knew Solo was still being held here but she assumed he was deep below in some darkened cell, not hanging for everyone to see. It made sense though, it served as a reminder of the nature of Jabba the Hutt and the ever looming threat of crossing him.

Eventually the droids are lead away. The band slowly begins to play music. Melina steps up beside Mara.

"Okay." Melina said into Maras's ear. "Chin up, Arica. Let's go meet the Hutt."

* * *

Far away from Tatooine, in orbit of the forest moon of Endor, the Imperial Star Destroyer Dark Star orbits the massive yet uncompleted hull of the Death Star. Beside it the ISD Adjudicator and ISD Fearsome stay close.

On the bridge of the Dark Star, Captain Ronoe stands before the center most viewport. Behind him a console in the port side crew pit beeps loudly.

"We have another Shuttle on our scanners, inbound for the planet." Commander Tydon says.

"Hail them." Ronoe commands. "Standard protocol."

A few hours ago Moff Jerjerrod contacted the Dark Star and instructed Captain Ronoe to scan all incoming ships. Apparently there was a troop buildup on the planet's surface and there was a lot of traffic coming and going delivering supplies and crew to the Shield Generator Complex on the surface. Ronoe peered out the viewport at the incoming Shuttle. A standard Imperial Lambda Class Shuttle.

"Their security code checks out Captain." Tydon says as he looks up from his console.

"Give them clearance to proceed." Ronoe commands. "Relay their code to the Shield Generator Control team on the Death Star."

Ronoe watches as the Shuttle slowly descends into the atmosphere below. Somewhere down there was a large shield generator protecting the Death Star.

With a large Troop buildup protecting the generator complex, the shield itself impenetrable to attacks from space, and Death Squadron only days away from arriving at Endor, Ronoe wondered why the Empire felt threatened by the Rebellion so suddenly. Ronoe thought to himself, _"So they knew about the Death Star, it would still take a miracle for them to succeed in any attack here."_

"Captain, Moff Jerjerrod is hailing us." Commander Tydon says. "He's asking to speak with you."

"Put him through to my console up here Commander." Ronoe says to Tydon as he turns to the small control console at the base of the viewport before him.

A small holographic projector activates and a tiny 25 centimeter image of Moff Jerjerrod appears.

"Hello again Moff. What can I do for you?" Ronoe asks.

"Captain, I wanted to invite you to come aboard the Death Star." Jerjerrod says with a smile. "I've been reading the reports on your recent victory against the Rebellion and it would be a great honor to have you, a successful Captain, as a guest aboard our station."

Ronoes eyebrows raise ever so slightly. It is a great compliment to be recognized by such a high ranking Imperial Official. Though he feels compelled to remain aboard his ship, he finds himself very curious about the inner workings of the massive Death Star and sees this as his best opportunity to see it firsthand before his duty takes him away. He considers the request for a brief moment.

"It would be my honor Moff. I'll depart immediately." Ronoe says with a slight bow.

The image of Jerjerrod fades. Ronoe turns to Commander Tydon.

"Commander, I am going aboard the Death Star. Have a flight crew prep a Shuttle for departure." Ronoe says as he turns and heads down the command walkway.

"Yes Captain." Commander Tydon says from the crew pit.

"The Dark Star is yours." Ronoe says to Tydon as he leaves the bridge.

* * *

Deep below deck. Commander Miles is putting his new protégé, Private Reese through some intense training exercises in the ships Trooper Training Facility. Nothing more than a huge glorified gymnasium, the training facilities have various obstacle courses as well as a wide range of various strength training equipment and firing ranges.

Right now Miles is running an obstacle course with Reese while both men wear a full set of Storm Trooper Armor with long deployment combat packs strapped to their backs. The packs contain everything a trooper might need to survive in the field for upwards of six months alone. As a result the packs are heavy and cumbersome.

Reese is having a hard time keeping up as Miles clears a 10 meter high wall with a few ropes hanging from the top. Miles stands at the top and looks down at Reese who is pulling himself up the ropes slowly.

"Come on Reese!" Miles says with some enthusiasm. "I know you're not tired yet!"

Reese is tired, very tired. But he is also a man of pride. And he reminds himself that there's no way in hell he's going to let a man as old as Miles show him up. Reese climbs the rope faster, as he reaches the top Miles grabs his arm and pulls him up. Both of them stand there breathing heavily for a few moments. Reese looks out over the large open room of the Training Facility. There are various other squads throughout the facilities using different areas to run drills.

"How often do you run this course sir?" Reese asks through quick and heavy breaths.

"At least several times a week." Miles replies, his breath is fast but far from heavy.

"Do you always run it with full gear?" Reese asks.

"Not always, but often. " Miles says. "You never know what the mission will entail Private. You have to be prepared for the worst case scenario. Train for the hardest task, and if your mission demands that much, you'll be prepared to succeed. If the mission calls for less, than you'll hardly notice it at all."

Reese nods his head slowly as he considers the words.

"Down the zip line on the double!" Miles yells at Reese suddenly.

Reese doesn't hesitate. He grabs the descent zip line and flies to the ground fast. Miles is right behind him. At first Reese was taken by surprise when the Commander would randomly shout new directions at him. But as they've spent more time training Reese has gotten into the mind set to always act on a moment's notice. However, when he lands and turns around to get his next direction he finds himself wide eyed as he stares at Commander Miles arm swinging right for his head in a clothesline attack.

It his him hard and he falls to the ground. A mix of embarrassment and anger brew inside him.

"What the hell?" Reese says looks up and sees Miles foot coming right at him. He rolls to the side and dodges the kick.

Miles is fast, far faster than Reese had assumed he would be. Reese rolls out of his survival pack and hops up, his fists up in a defensive posture.

"Not bad Reese. You must always be prepared to defend yourself!" Miles says as he too has his fists at the ready. "A little slow in reaction time but nothing we can't fix."

Reese is confused, so far all of the training as been standard fitness stuff. In fact, that's all he thought Miles wanted to train him with. He wasn't expecting to have to do combat training as well. He doesn't have time to consider the thought as Miles swings a fist hard at Reese who in turn grabs Miles' arm blocking it, but Miles quickly sweeps his leg and kicks Reese off his feet.

Reese quickly finds himself on his back, with the Commanders knee on his neck and holding Reese's arm in a hold.

"Never block an attack with a grab unless you respond with an attack of your own. You grab them and you give them the perfect opportunity to grab you back." Miles says. "We have a lot to cover Reese."

Miles gets off Reese and pulls him to his feet.

"Defend yourself." Miles says as he gets back in a defensive posture.

Reese is too tired for this but he remembers Miles warning.

"_You may learn to hate me Reese, you may regret getting on my radar this day, but I'll whip you into shape all the same. You pay attention, and you may just make it to Commander someday."_

As he remembers that last part he smiles. He lifts his fists and rushes at Miles.

* * *

Captain Ronoe has made his way down to the shuttle bay. As he enters he sees a Shuttle waiting with its ramp lowered and its engines idling. The Captain quickly approaches and boards the Shuttle. He turns and enters the cockpit. The two pilots look back at the Captain.

"Hello Captain." One of the pilots says.

"There is a Security Deflector Shield in operation around the Death Star." Ronoe explains as he enters. "The Command Station will require our ships Security Identification before you breach the barrier."

"Aye Captain" The Pilot says as he turns back to the controls.

Captain Ronoe takes a seat at one of the auxiliary stations in the shuttles cockpit behind the pilots. The pilot engages the engines as his co-pilot hits the controls closing the boarding ramp. The shuttle moans to life and slowly lifts off the deck. It turns and exits the docking bay. The shuttle drifts down from the 'Dark Star' and lowers its flight stabilizers and heads out and away from the ship. As the shuttle gets closer to the Death Star, the pilot makes contact.

"Command Station, this is ST-325, code clearance Green. We have Captain Ronoe en route to the Death Star. Requesting deactivation of the Security Deflector Shield." The pilot says as he enters in the Code Clearance into the comm. system.

"Deactivation of the Security Deflector Shield will commence when we have confirmation of your Security Code transmission. Please stand by." The voice comes back.

A moment passes.

"You are cleared to proceed." The voice comes through again.

"Copy. Beginning our approach now." The pilot says as he accelerates.

As the Shuttle gets closer to the Battle Station, the sight of the Death Star becomes more intimidating. At this range as it appears on a scale normally reserved for celestial bodies like planets or moons. The size alone would be enough to subdue most resistance from enemy worlds.

The shuttle enters the docking ring section and Ronoe peers outside, gazing at the countless laser batteries scattered on the surface. As the shuttle breaks the artificial atmosphere of one of the Docking Bays there is a loud echoing bass that permeates the ship. The stabilizer wings come up and the shuttle comes in for a smooth landing. A few moments pass and the pilots power down the engines. Eventually one of the pilots turns to the Captain.

"We're down now sir. The ramp is open Captain, you may disembark." The pilot says as he and his co-pilot begin the post flight checklist.

"Thank you gentlemen." Ronoe says as he gets up from his seat. "When you're done here feel free to make use of the facilities on the station, we may be here a while."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." The pilot says as he briefly looks back at the Captain before returning his attention to the ships controls.

Captain Ronoe makes his way down the boarding ramp. As he exits the shuttle he glances up at the ceiling which is crowded with TIE Bombers hanging from an access catwalk. As Ronoe's gaze drifts back down he sees an Officer approaching him.

"Captain Ronoe, I am Moff Jerjerrod." Jerjerrod says. "Welcome aboard."

"Moff, it is good to meet you." Ronoe says as he bows slightly.

"The Pleasure is mine Captain." Jerjerrod says. "I hope patrol duty isn't bothering you too much out there."

"Well after the events of the past few days, it's nice to have some time to restore peace and order aboard the Dark Star." Ronoe says with a smile.

The two turn and begin walking out of the shuttle bay.

"Yes, I read the reports from the battle." Jerjerrod says. "I was especially interested in the parts regarding two of your officers, um, Commander Breen and Commander Lousen."

The topic is still an extremely sore point for Ronoe. Even hearing the names causes him to clench his fists ever so slightly.

"Yes, it was an unfortunate turn of events." Ronoe says. "Had I seen their lack of loyalty sooner I may have shipped them off to prison myself or had the ISB deal with them. I'm glad they have both been dealt with. Two less traitors to worry about."

"I suppose what I'm most curious about Captain, is how you managed to remain in Lord Vaders good graces even after their defection and disruption of the battle?" Jerjerrod asks.

The question is interesting. Ronoe has not giving the question much thought and only now fully considers the implications. Why indeed has Lord Vader not seen fit to demote the Captain or ask for another ship to join his fleet instead? Ronoe remembers something Vader said the other day.

"_There are two ways to deal with mistakes Captain. Apologize and ask for forgiveness. Or act, and make it right. You chose to act. The Mission was a success, and the fleet has survived."_

There seems to be an underlying consistency in Vaders method of command. While it is well known that he executes those who fail him, it seems he executes only those that fail to do their duty consistently. Those who focus on the politics and self service seem to be the ones who suffer his wrath. Ronoe feels though, that it may have been his only warning. He assumes that if he were to fail Lord Vader again, he would most certainly suffer.

"I believe Lord Vader wants the best from those who serve under him." Ronoe explains. "He will use his intimidation to promote obedience and use threats of violence to ensure that our commitments are not forgotten. I think everyone knows he will not hesitate to act on his threats if pushed too far. I believe it was my refusal to give up or admit defeat that spared my life during that battle. At least that's the assumption I'm going with. Truly, no one knows except Lord Vader himself. In the end I am glad to still be alive."

Jerjerrod smiles at the thought. Captain Ronoe does not know, but the thought is relevant to Jerjerrod because of his own failures. Having fallen behind schedule before Lord Vaders arrival, Jerjerrod was sure he would be executed for disrupting the Emperors plans. But since Vaders arrival and his subsequent threat Jerjerrod and his teams have redoubled their efforts and the station will in fact be completed on scheduled. It seems that he has managed to get back in the good graces of his superior as well.

"How is the station coming along Moff?" Ronoe asks as the pair enters a large corridor outside the shuttle bay. Many officers move about the area.

"We are merely days from having our defenses and offensive weaponry active. After that the only real task left is the rest of the engines and power generators." Jerjerrod says with a sense of pride.

"I was curious, what about the defects the Rebellion exploited at Yavin?" Ronoe asks.

"The defects that doomed the first Death Star have been addressed." Jerjerrod explains. "The ventilation system has been completely redesigned. Once completed, the station will be impervious to any external attack. However, because the station is still under construction we remain vulnerable to several forms of external attack. Hence the need for the shield generator complex down below on the surface."

"I have been meaning to ask about that." Ronoe says. "We've seen a large number of troop delivers arrive in the past few hours. My ground forces Commander has extensive knowledge and experience in ground battle operations. If the Empire is expecting the Rebels to attack the shield generator complex, he might be of some use down there."

Jerjerrod seems to consider the thought for a few moments. He nods his head slightly.

"I'll ask Colonel Dyer. He is overseeing the ground forces build up and all security at the Shield Generator Complex. He may have some use of your man." Jerjerrod says.

Just then an announcement begins over the intercom.

"Commander Jerjerrod, please report to the Command Station, Commander Jerjerrod please report to the command station!'

"Well Captain I had intended to show you around the station a bit, but it looks like duty calls." Jerjerrod says. "Unless you wanted to visit the Command Station?"

"Sounds good to me. After you." Ronoe says with a smile. The two enter a nearby turbolift and make their way up to the Command Station.

* * *

Meanwhile high above the Death Stars docking ring, at the base of the Emperors Throne room tower on the North pole, Lord Vader is alone in his private chambers. The room is darkened save for the ambient light entering from the many viewports, Lord Vader stands before them overlooking the vast vista of the Death Stars landscape. Soon the battle station will be complete, and the Emperor will have his ultimate weapon once. But something nags at Lord Vaders mind. His son, Luke Skywalker continues to dominate his every thought.

He knows that far away, on his old home world of Tatooine, Luke is about to face a great task, one that will challenge him and one that will result in him finally becoming a Jedi. It was Vaders hope to get to his son before he had mastered his anger, before he had learned enough control of the Force. When Darth Vader killed Obiwan Kenobi years ago, he was sure he had finally seen the end of the Jedi. But for Luke to have learned so much since then, it is clear there is another Jedi alive out there. One that Luke has found and has sought guidance from. Despite his efforts he cannot see this mysterious Jedi. As Lord Vaders mind drifts into a meditative trance, he feels the Force surrounding him. He pushes for the answer.

"_Who is this Jedi that has taught Luke?"_

Vader did not really expect to hear anything in response, but when a familiar voice responds to him, he is shocked beyond words.

"It is too late Darth Vader. Luke will become a Jedi." The Voice says.

The nagging familiarity confuses and angers Darth Vader. He can feel a quickly building rage enveloping his body at the sound of it. But whose voice is it?

"Luke will join me or die!" Vader replies to the unseen voice.

The voice seems to gain power in Vaders defiance. The familiar sound is replaced by a familiar presence. The voice suddenly has depth and substance to it. Form and weight. The shimmering blue glow from behind Vader causes him to turn around. There to his amazement and disgust is Obiwan Kenobi. That is, the spectral form of the man who was once Obiwan Kenobi.

"Your son will not join you Darth Vader. You will be forced to kill him." Obiwan says, his voice calm and relaxed. That relaxed composure is infuriating to Vader.

"If I must kill him, then so be it!" Vader seems to speak these words just below the threshold of shouting. There is enough rage behind his words that even the spectral form of his old master seems to ripple in response to them.

"We both know you don't want to do that." Obiwan says.

"Enemies of the Empire deserve death. It was your corruption that doomed him." Vader says, a small measure of calm returning to his voice, calm but not any less lacking of anger. "It was you who stole him from me, it was you who turned him against me, and if I could have delivered him to my Master earlier I could have saved him from the Jedi's lies. If only I had killed you sooner!"

Obiwans face seems to grow more solemn at the reminder of how far into the Dark Side his old friend had fallen. Culminating in his own death at his former apprentice's hand.

"You and I both know, your Emperor would have corrupted Luke and turned you against one another. He knew any child of yours would be a threat to his power. Even now he seeks for you to destroy your own son." Obiwan says.

"No! Silence!" Vader says, the rage building inside of him.

"Luke is destined to destroy your Emperor, and you along with him. He can no longer escape it, and you have only yourself to blame." Obiwan insists.

"Enough!" Vader shouts, his hands close into fists.

The entire room shakes with tremendous vibrations. The ghost of Obiwan seems to ripple with unseen waves of energy emanating from Vader. The viewports behind Vader crack as the shaking intensifies.

Obiwan shakes his head slowly in disappointment.

The viewports eventually explode inward as every loose item in the room, and even some parts of the bulkheads on the walls rip from their supports and come crashing into a heap of wreckage where Obiwans image once stood. The presence is gone and as Vader releases his hold on the Force around him the debris of what's left of his quarters flies out of the hull breach where his viewports once were as the room decompresses around him. Vader hardly seems to notice, and his suit keeps him safe from the vacuum of space now present in his quarters. After a few brief moments a flicker on energy flashes over the hull breach and an unseen force field stops the decompression. Darth Vader slowly turns and exits his chambers. All around him alarms are blaring.

As he rounds the corner heading for the turbo lifts, an Imperial officer with a rather worried expression on his face runs up to Vader.

"Lord Vader!" the Officer says. "Are you ok? We detected a hull breach!"

Vader does not bother responding as he enters a turbo lift. He sees several emergency repair teams running down the corridor as the lifts doors close. He wishes to remain alone for now and there is only one place he can be sure of that. He hits the button for the top most floors in the tower. The Emperors empty throne room high above.


	11. CH11 - Falling Into Place

_This Chapter contains content from the film Return of the Jedi(ROTJ) and the short story "Sleight of Hand" by Timothy Zahn in addition to original content created for my FanFiction. ROTJ belongs to Lucasfilm and I do not own the original content(story) created for it. Sleight of Hand is owned by Timothy Zahn and I also do not own any of its original storyline or content. This fan fiction is merely aiming to tie my original (not for profit) fanfiction within these two stories and connect them into the larger universe that is Star Wars._

_I have altered, embellished, and used a narrative license approach to the original stories from both of the pre mentioned works to better fit within this FanFiction. I used the original concept of these works in an honest attempt at "fair use". In the hope to better tell the story, much of the narrative has been expanded upon from the original works creating a new story and I made an honest attempt to do this in a transformative and derivative fashion. Go buy Return of the Jedi and Tales From Jabbas Palace to support the original works!_

_Many thanks to "__**ladyofdarkstar**__" for the continued use of her OC Storm Trooper Reese. To read more of his life in the SW Universe please read her story "Perspective"._

Chapter 11: Falling Into Place

Deep below the surface of the Death Star, a small magnetic train speeds inward towards the inner core of the massive station. At it's helm is Moff Jerjerrod. Beside him, staring out the windows with the wide eyed wonder is Captain Ronoe.

"How far in are we now?" Ronoe asks as he studies the endless stream of conduits they are passing.

"Roughly 52 kilometers." Jerjerrod says as he eases back on the controls.

Up ahead there is a bright light growing in intensity. As the train nears Ronoe can see that the corridor opens into a large room. When the train enters, Ronoes mouth drops ever so slightly.

"There she is." Jerjerrod says with a proud smile. "The Main Reactor Core."

Ronoe studies the massive power plant complex before him. A large hemisphere hangs from the ceiling. Near its base a flowing ribbon of blue energies seem to dance around two small cone shaped fusion generators extending from cylindrical housing assemblies above and below. The train speeds along the floor of the massive room housing the power core.

"This room is massive, I think my ship could easily fit in here." Ronoe says as he looks around.

"I think even the Executor could fit in here." Jerjerrod says as he too looks around. "It'd be a tight fit though."

Ronoe shakes his head slowly as he ponders the scope of the engineering required to build such a space station. It is amazing to him that anyone would dare stand up against the Empires might.

"Captain I contacted Colonel Dyer, he wasn't pleased, but he has granted permission for your Ground Forces Commander to join his detachment on the surface." Jerjerrod explains. "He doesn't want to deal with too many troops outside of his command and will only allow him to take a few Troopers with him. But your man can get some action. Mark my words, this battle will go down in history. Everyone here will get to share the honor of partaking in this great moment in history."

"That's great news. I'll contact him as soon as we get back to the surface." Ronoe says with a smile. "I know he'll be pleased. I myself can still hardly believe my ship is here at Endor. It wasn't more than a few weeks ago that we were pulling low end patrol duty. Now we are here, on the brink of bringing an end to the Rebellion."

"It is a great time for the Empire." Jerjerrod says as he brings the train around the base of the fusion reactor. "We had better get back up to the surface. There's still much work to be done before we can bring about the end to the Rebellion."

The train zips around and begins heading back towards the surface. As the train enters the corridor again, Ronoe gazes back at the massive Reactor Core. He considers its nature, a machine creating enough energy to vaporize an entire world. As Ronoe ponders this thought he realizes what it truly represents. It is a Reactor Core with enough energy to unite an entire galaxy. There will be peace, even it if means forcing it down the Rebellions throats.

* * *

Far above Ronoe and Jerjerrod, Lieutenant Commander Geen and a single wingman are testing the limits of the Star Destroyer Dark Star's TIE Interceptors. Having spent the last hour testing the maneuverability the pilots have begun testing the fighter's acceleration and maximum speeds.

"Alpha 2, come about at mark 22." Geen says into his com. "When we clear the Dark Stars port thruster array push your throttle to max."

"Copy Alpha leader." The voice of Geens wingman comes through the com.

As the two TIE Interceptors come around the back side of the Dark Stars engines Geen veers closer to the massive ship, the solar array of his TIE a mere 2 meters from making contact. His wingman is less comfortable testing his maneuvering and spatial awareness skills and remains at least 20 meters from the Dark Star.

Geen plans to have men come out in pairs over the next few days to boost their familiarity with the TIE Interceptors. If they are going into battle again, he wants them to know everything their ships are capable of.

The two TIE Interceptors come around the port side and speed away from the Dark Star accelerating at an incredible rate. Geen activates him com.

"Alpha 2, fall back, I'm going to see what this things made of. Acceleration is good but I want to know how much speed I can get out of this ship." Geen says into his com. He gets a quick reply and watches as the radar contact for his wingman veers off to port.

Geen pushes hard on the throttle bringing the ship up to its maximum velocity quickly. The ship shakes slightly as it finally stops accelerating and maintains a consistent speed of 1252 KPH.

"Hrmmmph." Geen mumbles as he scans over the systems. "Not really that much faster than a regular TIE."

Geen begins to reroute power from other system to see how much more speed he can get out of the ship. Geen considers the shields on the TIE's a joke since they offer very little in the realm of protection. Since he would not hesitate to reroute their power in combat anyway he quickly punches in the commands to reroute power. He watches as the energy output of the shields fall and the power to the Twin Ion Engines increase. Rerouting the shields energy to propulsion gets him only another 150 KPH. The shaking intensifies slightly.

Geen does the math in his head. The energy devoted to weapons is almost equal to what is now being directed at his engines. If he reroutes power from weapons he should be able to get the ship well over the 2,000 KPH mark. Without sparing another thought Geen reroutes all power from the weapons systems and directs them into the engines. He is suddenly flung back into his seat as the ship accelerates at an incredible rate. He manages to catch a glimpse of the speed indicator before the cockpit is overcome with the flashing red lights of various alarms, 2,560 KPH and gaining. Any thoughts of accomplishment are quickly overridden with a strong sense of self preservation. The ship is tearing itself apart, the speed has already destroyed the stabilizing thrusters. There is no time to worry about easing off the controls, the damage is done and the ship will not recover. Geen pulls on the ejection handles attached to the seat between his legs. The rockets built into his seat ignite. The canopy over his head disengages then falls away and mere moments later Geen finds himself in space. He watches as the TIE Interceptor speeds away from him at incredible speeds towards the planet below. Eventually he loses sight of it in the bright blue sky over Endor. Shortly thereafter he hears the panicked calls from his wingman in the com in his helmet.

"Alpha leader come in!" His pilot shouts, obvious concern in his voice.

"Yes yes, Im here. Ships lost but I'm good." Geen says as he rests his head back against the seat.

Geen looks out at the stars around him. He suddenly feels very small. He closes his eyes as the slowly spinning star field before him begins to cause vertigo.

"Get a recovery ship out here asap. I don't like feeling so…." Geen clears his throat. "…stationary."

Geens wingman signals an affirmative and assures him that a rescue pod is en route. Geen takes a brief moment to gaze at the impressive sight of the uncompleted Death Star off to his left. He closes his eyes again and begins to think of ways to safely get his TIE Interceptor squads operating at over 2,000 KPH without losing structural integrity. Several minutes pass before a Rescue Pod arrives to retrieve Geen.

Geen remembers back to the first time he lost a ship and had to eject. He was only a few weeks out of the academy when a pirate ship he was in pursuit of made contact with his TIE Fighters starboard wing. The wing tore off completely in an instant, fortunately he was still able to eject before the entire ship exploded. Being blasted out of the ship and into space was unnerving to say the least. But it was a good lesson. Since Geen has taken a leadership role for the pilots on the Dark Star he has regularly made his pilots practice surviving in space in their flight suits. Usually it's in a more controlled environment. Whenever the ship is docked for any long period of time Geen will assemble his men in the shuttle bay and have them jump out of the Shuttle Bay force field. Getting them used to the very real chance they may have to eject may very well save their lives. Or so he tells himself.

The rescue pod comes to a stop directly above Geen, a small hatch opens and a retractable arm descends and grabs a hold of Geen. As he is pulled into the ship the hatch closes beneath him and he feels the air pressure build around his suit. A light above him turns green and he removes his flight helmet.

"You alright Commander?" A the voice of the pilot comes through the com beside him.

"Yes, doing good." Geen says as he leans back against the recovery bay wall.

Another hatch opens in front of him and a 21-B medical droid exits. Geen spends the next few minutes reluctantly allowing the droid to scan him for injuries. When the pod finally lands back on the Dark Star, Geen pushes the droid aside and makes his way out of the pod in a huff. As he exits the pod he is met by Commander Mayvek and one of his Lieutenants.

"What did you do to my ship Commander?" Mayvek asks with a clear level of annoyance.

"Sorry Commander, I didn't know it was yours." Geen says. Behind him the 21-B Medical droid is trying to inject Geen with a hypospray, Geen keeps moving away from it.

"Lieutenant Commander that ship belonged to the Empire." Mayvek says. "As chief engineer it is my duty to keep them in working condition. As a pilot it is your duty to bring them back in enough pieces so that I can repair them."

"I'm sure it's still in one piece. Maybe a few." Geen says semi sarcastically. He pushes the droids arms away from him as they probe his torso.

"Yeah, maybe, but it's still buried under a ridiculous canopy of trees down on the forest moon." Mayvek says. "If you're going to run your drills in my fighters, you make sure to bring them back the way you took them, Intact. Do you understand?"

Geen takes a deep breath.

"Yes sir. It won't happen again." Geen says.

"I'm assigning Lieutenant Morall here to work with your team for the remainder of your battle drills." Commander Mayvek says. "He'll make sure you don't break anything else. Dismissed."

Geen salutes as Commander Mayvek turns and heads out of the shuttle bay. Geen is stationary for a brief moment as he salutes and the 21-B Medical droid finally manages to finally make contact with its hypospray.

"Ow!" Geen shouts as he pulls his arm away.

Geen grabs the small hypospray in the medical droids arm and tosses it back towards the rescue pod. The droid turns to retrieve its equipment. Geen turns to Lieutenant Morall.

"Lieutenant." Geen says as he begins walking towards the far exit, opposite the one Commander Mayvek is heading towards. "How much do you know about TIE Interceptors?"

"A good deal sir." Morall says. "I have all 14 certifications for both the TIE and TIE Interceptors. I've also studied—"

"I don't need your resume Lieutenant." Geen says as he cuts Morall off mid sentence coming to a stop. "I want to know if the shields can be used to boost the structural integrity of the fighters. They don't do any good as defensive shielding and I'd like to give them some purpose."

Lieutenant Morall considers the question for a few moments, his fingers rub his chin as his eyes dart around the shuttle bay deck. He eventually brings his gaze back to Geen.

"I think so yes." Morall says. "If we reverse the polarity of the shield emitters at the key support points along the lateral bracing assembly, I think it could boost structural strength at least 10 fold. I'm sure I can find a solution on the control pod as well."

"Great great. Don't bother me with the details, lets just make it happen." Geen says as he continues towards the exit. He turns to Morall. "Coming?"

"Yes sir." Morall says as he is pulled out of his deep thought.

Morall hurries to catch up with Geen and the two make their way up to the flight deck.

* * *

Far from the lush, and life filled world of Endor, Mara Jade is busy blending in with the patrons of Jabba the Hutts palace on Tatooine. Scoundrels of every type seem to have flocked to this place and Mara has already spotted several suspects that top the Empires most wanted list. She's found it hard to disregard them but since they are not her mission she decides to ignore them as best she can.

The band in Jabbas throne room is currently playing a jazz number that Mara doesn't recognize, but has the subtitle hints of a style originating from Nal Hutta. The dance floor is full of people and Mara has spent the last few minutes chatting with a green skinned Twi'lek girl named Oola. As it turns out Oola was unfortunate enough to fall into the grasps of the Toydarian slave trader Yae'to sometime in the past. She was offered work at Jabbas palace as a dancer but was quickly coerced into a serious amount of debt to the crime lord. Now she is his slave outright, and it seems the Hutt lord enjoys keeping her attached to a chain so he can force her to remain by his side almost perpetually. She says he calls her one of his most "prized possessions", a distinction that disgusts Oola but at least allows her to be free of any sexual advances by the other inhabitants of the palace. Despite her circumstance Oola is still generous and is kind enough to show Mara some of the dance moves that Jabba likes.

Eventually Jabba demands entertainment. Mara still doesn't understand what the loud gurgling grunts that emanate from the Hutt mean, but most of the people in the throne room seem to have spent enough time here to get the jist. As the dance floor clears Mara follows Oola out onto the dance floor. The band begins playing a different number and Mara starts to dance around. She watches as Oola performs and finds herself amazed at the talent. If Oola had been born into a wealthy family on Coruscant, she easily could have earned a place in one of the prestigious ballet companies.

Mara feels relatively confident about her dancing and notices she is getting some serious looks by the patrons but she is eventually shooed off the dance floor by an overweight foul tempered six breasted woman. Mara being the new girl decides to simply bow and give up here dance routine in lieu of making a scene with the obvious veteran. Mara finds a spot near the band to watch over the entire room.

Suddenly Mara senses danger. Oola and Jabba exchange loud shouts at each other in the middle of the room. Everyone has stopped whatever it was they were doing and are now watching the scene unfold. Jabba seems to notice the crowd watching as one of his dancers openly defies him and decides to make an example of her. His arm slams down on a control button on his throne room and the floor beneath Oola opens up. Mara briefly feels a sense of regret at being unable to help Oola but she reaches back to her training and buries her feelings on the situation.

The crowd moves closer to the dance floor and everyone peers down through open grates in the floor. Mara manages to get a peak at the show happening below the floor for a brief moment before a large Gamorrean gets in her way. Below the floor Oola is now face to face with a large beast. The screams are loud and desperate, drowned out by the roaring of the large beast.

"_The Rancor pit no doubt"_ Mara thinks to herself.

Mara looks across the room and spots Melina crouching at the edge of the grate and watching the show. The two briefly exchange looks. No words were needed. This is what happens to those that defy Jabba. Mara pulls back out of the crowd and makes her way towards the far wall. She would do best to avoid getting anymore attention lest she be forced to either submit to some unsavory act, or defy advances and be forced to fight the Rancor. Eventually Oolas screams cease and the Rancor falls silent as he no doubt begins his meal.

Suddenly the echo of a blaster permeates through the Throne room from the far side. Mara watches as a guard is sent flying down the stairwell landing on the floor in a crumbled heap. The throne room falls silent as everyone watches the large figure of a Wookiee step out from the stair well into the room. But it wasn't just any Wookiee, it was Chebacca, a famous agent of the Rebellion and close friend of Han Solo. Had he come to rescue his friend? If so Skywalker wouldn't be far behind him. Mara prepared herself to face her target.

Maras disappointment would have been palpable had anyone been paying attention to her. Chewbacca was not here to rescue anyone. A collar and chain were evidence enough, but the fact was solidified when Mara spotted a man holding the chain and leading Chewbacca into the room.

"Boushh…" A man near Mara said to his friend. "Well so much for the bounty on Chewbacca."

Mara watches as the man escorts Chewbacca further into the room. She quickly picks up on something. It may not have been obvious to most, but to Maras well trained eye it was clear. Chewbacca was no prisoner of this man, they were working together. There were subtle hints in the restraint shown by both Chewbacca and this Boushh character. Chewbacca could easily have broken free he if wanted. Had he been so inclined he would have torn Boushh into two pieces. Mara wonders if anyone else in the room would pick up on the obvious ruse. One of the best ways to infiltrate an enemy's stronghold is to arrive bearing gifts. Mara wonders who this Boushh character really is, and reaching out with the force is surprised when she feels the presence of a woman.

"_So its not Skywalker."_ Mara thinks to herself.

It wasn't even a man. It most certainly was not the real Boushh. Another Rebel agent perhaps? Only time would tell. Boushh stops in the middle of the throne room then breaks the silence.

"I have come for the bounty on this Wookiee." Boushh says.

Boushh was speaking in Ubese, a language more common in the Galaxy and luckily one Mara understood. Jabba responds and eventually the gold protocall droid arrives at his side to translate.

"The illustrious Jabba bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of 25,000" The protocall droid says.

"I want 50,000. No less." Boushh responds.

The protocall droid, obviously having never dealt with a Hutt turns to Jabba and tells him flatly exactly what Boushh had just said. It's unclear if Jabba is annoyed at his new droid taking him for a fool or if he was insulted by the outrageous offer. Eitherway Jabba strikes the droid across the chest and sends him flying to the floor. Jabba starts speaking again but it is a few moments before the droid picks himself off the floor, now covered with some unknown slime. The droid quickly translates Jabbas words.

"The mighty Jabba asks why he must pay 50,000." The droid says, doing his best to replicate the Hutts confidence.

Mara's danger sense goes off.

"Because…of this." Boushh responds coolly as he removes a thermal detonator from his belt.

"Because he's holding a thermal detonator!" The protocall droid cries out as he flings his arms up in a panic.

The patrons all duck for cover except for a lone bounty hunter on the far side who instead aims his blaster. Mara recognizes him immediately, Boba Fett. The tension in the room is broken when Jabba starts laughing. He belts out a long string of words, but the protocall droid only translates the last part.

"Jabba offers the sum of 35." The droid says. "And I do suggest you take it!"

Boushh seems to consider it for a moment before relenting and deactivating the thermal detonator.

"He agrees!" The protocall droid exclaims with glee.

Several Gamorrean guards come and drag Chewbacca away. Boushh settles his payment with Jabbs right hand man, a Twi'lek male named Bib Fortuna. The room slowly returns to its previous jovial state. Mara makes her way through the crowd towards Boba Fett.

"Excuse me sir." Mara says as innocently as she can muster. "My name is Arica. I just came in today. That thing with the bounty hunter was pretty scary. Does that sort of thing happen often?"

Boba Fett stars silently at Mara for several long uncomfortable seconds. Mara wonders if he recognizes her. He had done some work for the Empire in the past and while she has never met with him directly she has been in the same room as him on more than one occasion. Eventually he tilts his head.

"Nice to meet you Arica." He says. "Don't worry about Boushh. He might have looked crazy right then but he's not. Jabba knows who can be trusted. No one else gets in."

Mara worries for a moment if that meant Skywalker would be unable to gain entry, but she quickly dismisses the thought. Despite how high and mighty the guards and bounty hunters in this place see themselves, they really are no match for the likes of Skywalker. Or for Mara for that matter. Boba Fett taps his rifle.

"And I can handle the rest no problem." Boba Fett says.

"I'm glad." Mara says. "Thank you. I feel much better."

"My pleasure." Boba Fett says with a nod.

Mara turns and walks away. Boba Fett might be the only other person in here who could stand a chance against Skywalker. Though she still doubts he could kill him. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage. Mara looks around the room. The party is back like nothing had happened in the past 10 minutes. No one seems to remember that there was a Twi'lek dancer executed, or that a bounty hunter just threatened to blow everyone up. It seems that this sort of thing happens often. Perhaps they won't think anything of it when Skywalker arrives and Mara kills him in front of everyone. Mara smiles and walks off towards the dancer's pit.

* * *

On board the Star Destroyer Dark Star, Private Reese is busy packing gear into a large survival bag. Commander Miles enters the room.

"Come on Reese!" Miles says as he picks up a few bags from the table near the door. "You haven't got that gear packed up yet?"

"I did I did! I'm just double checking everything." Reese says as he tosses everything back into the pack in a hurry.

"Ships waiting!" Miles says as he turns and exits the room.

Reese frantically picks up his bag and hurries after the Commander. Both men are wearing Scout Trooper armor. It is lighter and less forgiving than standard Storm Trooper armor but it allows troops to carry more gear with ease and also increase flexibility and range. Reese finally catches up to Miles in the hallway.

"Sir, why are we going down to Endor? Don't they have plenty of ground forces already?" Reese asks.

"Sure they do. But you want to see action right?" Miles says as he glances over at Reese.

"I guess so. It's just that our duties on the Dark Star-" Reese says before being interrupted.

"The Dark Star will be in the middle of space combat Private." Miles explains. "I highly doubt the ships ground forces will have anything to do. Down on the surface, well there's a better chance. Don't worry, there's no guarantee that the Rebels will even try to attack the Shield Generator Complex, the build up is probably just a precaution. In the mean time, this lets us get some real training in!"

"Right." Reese says with some reluctance.

"Don't worry Reese, whatever doesn't kill you only maims you." Miles says as he slaps Reese hard on the back.

"Isn't it, whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger?" Reese asks.

"Don't wait for your enemy to make you stronger Reese, you've got do that yourself." Miles says as the pair enters the Shuttle Bay.

Reese shakes his head in confusion over the Commanders words.

"You're thinking too much Private. Just stick by me and I'll make sure you get home safe." Miles says.

"Yes sir." Reese says.

The pair reaches a lone Lambda Class Shuttle waiting in the Shuttle Bay, its ramp is lowered and the engines are humming. Miles and Reese enter the crew compartment and stow their gear.

"We're good to guy guys." Miles shouts towards the cockpit.

"Copy that Commander." The voice of one of the pilots replies from the cockpit.

The ramp closes and the shuttles engines groan to life. Reese looks out the window as the shuttle turns and exits the bay. Eventually there are only stars and then the blue glow of the atmosphere of Endor begins to envelop the ship.

"Sir I've been meaning to ask you something." Reese says as he turns to Miles. "Why do you have the rank of a naval officer if you are in change of the ground forces?"

"That's a good question." Miles says as he looks around the compartment.

Reese remains silent and waits for a reply but none ever comes. Miles seems content at having not really answered the question at all. Eventually Miles looks over at Reese to find the Private staring at him patiently.

"It's just, everyone wonders about it but no one really seems to understand how that came to be." Reese says.

Miles flips the visor on his helmet up revealing his face. Reese does the same.

"What is it you want to know? How I got to this rank, or why I'm not a Lieutenant Colonel?" Miles asks, his face stern and emotionless.

"Yes…" Reese says nervously. "Yes to the second part."

Miles leans back in his seat and takes a deep breath.

"A long time ago I was Major in the Imperial Army." Miles says as he stares at the bulkhead before him. "I performed well and was getting quite a reputation. The highlight of my career was the Battle of Hoth. I led my men in, completed the mission above and beyond what was asked of me and suffered zero casualties as a bonus. Only, my Fleet Admiral didn't like having anyone take away from his own glory in the battle. The last thing he wanted was some Army grunt showing up his Navy Officers. He had it out for me. He started saying I was too old to continue and that I had "earned" my retirement."

Miles shakes his head and allows a frustrated smile to show on his face.

"It sounded nice to everyone else, good soldier does his due diligence and serves his flag, then gets rewarded by getting the chance to go home." Miles says as he turns to face Reese again. "Only I didn't want to go home you see? I am in this fight to the end. He knew it he just didn't care. He signed the orders relieving me from service. One day I was leading my troops into battle the next day I was being sent home. I was offered a chance to teach at the Academy and I took it, figuring I could at least share some of my knowledge and keep some good men from getting killed. Even still teaching in the Academy was pretty far from what I really wanted to do. Fortunately Captain Ronoe was in search of a new Ground Forces Officer on the Dark Star and managed to pull some strings. He couldn't pull enough to get me re-commissioned in the Army but was able to get me a lateral transfer to a Naval rank. The title is really just for show. The Captain knows I'm his Lieutenant Colonel he just doesn't get to call me that."

Reese slowly nods his head as he glances to the floor.

"That answer your question private?" Miles asks.

"Yes sir." Reese says as he lets out a slow breath and sits back against his chair.

"Don't go feeling sorry for me Private." Miles says with a stern warning. "Not unless you want a boot up your ass."

"Oh I don't feel sorry for you Commander." Reese says as he looks back at Miles. "I feel sorry for anyone who crosses you. With that kind of motivation, its no wonder you bring it hard to the enemy. They don't stand a chance."

Miles and Reese begin laughing. Outside the sky has turned bright blue and the tops of trees start to show. Shortly after, the Shuttle touches down and Miles and Reese gather their gear then disembark the ship. As the pair exits the shuttle Miles looks around. The scenery is impressive. The landing pad sits above the tree line and allows a nice view of the Shield Generator Array in the distance, where a large dish shaped structure is pointing upwards towards the Death Star. The landing pad is resting atop two support pillars that reach all the way down to the ground below. A standard Imperial Garrison setup, the design has a small foot print and allows for faster assembly time by avoiding the need to clear out an area large enough for the landing pad. Instead it simply raises the pad above any terrain obstacles.

Outside a Lone Officer is waiting for them. He is wearing a black Officers Tunic and as Miles approaches he drops his gear at his feet and comes to a stop, offering quick salute.

"You must be Colonel Dyer." Miles says.

"Indeed I am." Dyer responds with a half smile. His words sound less friendly and more self righteous. "Let me get right to the point Commander. I don't appreciate having outsiders in my company. I don't know you and I don't know if I can trust you."

"I understand completely Colonel." Miles says. "I am not here to step on anyone's toes, I'm just here to serve the Empire."

Dyer slowly nods his head then turns to look at Reese.

"And this one?" Dyer asks. "Are you here to serve your Empire as well?"

"Yes sir!" Reese says as he stands up straight.

"The kids pretty green Colonel." Miles says as he looks Reese up and down. "I brought him down here to kick his ass into shape."

"Good." Dyer says as he slowly nods his head. "We can't afford to have any slackers in this AOE. That in mind I have an assignment for you two."

"Already sir?" Miles asks.

"Yes." Dyer says as he hands a data pad to Miles. "It seems some hot shot pilot on your ship can't keep himself under control and lost a TIE Fighter in orbit. The thing crashed in our western perimeter. I'm sending you two to go out there to get it prepped for a salvage operation. If your ship mates are going to leave a mess down here it's only fair that you get to help clean it up."

"Understood." Miles says as he examines the data pad. "This data shows the crash site about 20 clicks out. It'll take me at least 14 hours to get there on foot in this terrain. It's close to night fall so I expect I can get out there by late afternoon tomorrow."

"Commander, we aren't going to make you walk. I have two speeders prepped for you down below. Follow me." Dyer says as he turns and heads towards the edge of the landing pad.

Miles and Reese quickly pick up their packs and follow. Reese is looking around and gets more confused when he notices there isn't any obvious way down. No elevator structure, no stairwell, nothing. His confusion is dismissed when the deck plating opens up and an elevator rises to meet them. All three enter the lift and ride it down to the ground below. When the lift stops and doors open, Miles and Reese feel a cool breeze. The air temperature is much colder below the tree canopy.

The three exit the lift. Off to the right are two Imperial 74-Z Speeder Bikes. Miles looks around and analyzes the area. There seems to be a decent close range perimeter setup. Several Scout Troopers appear to be patrolling the area beyond the trees and various gun emplacements manned by additional troopers are spaced every 35 meters in a large circle around the landing pad.

"These are your bikes. Try not to be as careless as your pilots are with their fighters. Report back here by tomorrow at 11:00." Dyer says. "Dismissed."

Colonel Dyer turns and reenters the lift. The doors close behind him. Miles looks up at the trees, they are very tall and block out a good deal of light. He and Reese will only have another hour or so of useful daylight to make use of down below the canopy.

"Alright get your gear secured on your bike Private. We're heading out in 5 minutes." Miles says.

The pair quickly secures their gear to their bikes and perform a brief vehicle inspection before mounting up and heading off into the distance.

* * *

High above them, on the north pole of the Death Star, Darth Vader is alone in the Throne Room of Emperor Palpatine. The room is large, but not nearly as large as the Emperors Throne room on Coruscant. There are three grand windows in this section. The throne itself sits before one of them, atop a platform reached by a large stair case. Vader stands at the grand window behind his master's throne staring silently at the stars.

The silence is broken when the indicator for an arriving lift sounds through the room. The lift comes to a stop, the doors hiss and as they open Moff Jerjerrod steps out. Vader walks around from behind his master's throne and descends the stairs to meet the Moff near the bottom.

"My Lord." Jerjerrod says as he bows. "The repair teams have finished the work in your chambers. I apologize again for the accident, we're not sure exactly what happened but we have found no further risk of decompression."

"What is the status of the stations offensive systems?" Vader asks dismissing the Moffs previous point.

"The construction teams report that they are back on schedule. The station will be operational as planned." Jerjerrod says.

"You have done well Commander." Vader says calmly. "The Emperor will be pleased. Return to your work. Prepare the station for the Emperors arrival."

"Yes my lord." Jerjerrod says. "When shall we expect him?"

"The Emperor arrives tomorrow." Vader says.

Jerjerrod's eyes widen ever so slightly.

"Very well my Lord." Jerjerrod says as he bows, then turns around and reenters the lift.

Vader stands there silent for a few moments thinking of the upcoming battle and the end of the Rebellion. As he looks around the room, his mind suddenly flashes with a vision of his son. He sees Luke laying before him on the ground of the throne room, injured and frightened. Luke reaches out a hand to Vader, he pleads with him.

"Father, please!"

Vader jumps back and the vision disappears. His eyes dart around the room but he sees and feels nothing. Vader dismisses the vision for now, content to shrug it off as his mind playing tricks on him. It has been some time since he has rested. Vader walks around the catwalk towards the Emperors chambers where another lift waits. He enters and heads back down to his private chambers.


	12. CH12 - Reflections

Chapter 12 : Reflections

Tatooine. Night has fallen upon the great Dune Sea. Jabba the Hutts palace appears dark and silent atop the landscape. Far below the cliff edge, Luke Skywalker walks alone through the desert. His mind set upon the palace and his friends inside. He watches through the Force as their plan to free Han Solo unfolds.

Far above him, the throne room of Jabba the Hutt has become quiet. Its many patrons, fast asleep in their drunken stupors, lay about the room and atop tables. Mara Jade remains wide awake, sitting alone in a booth in the far corner of the room, a dark cloak wrapped tightly around her body. Here she waits for her target.

Earlier she had used the Force to suggest to Bib Fortuna, Jabbas right hand man, that Boushh may not be who he says he is. A suggestion the Twi'lek took to his master. While the majority of the Throne room sleeps, in the far corner Jabba and some of his closest confidants wait near the frozen block containing the prisoner Han Solo. A trap for the Boushh imposter. Mara on the other hand waits nearer the stairwell leading into the room. If a rescue attempt is to be made for Solo she hopes it will bring Skywalker as well. As she detects a figure nearing her location, she frowns in disappointment. Boushh has come alone.

A lone figure emerges in the darkness from the far stairwell. It is Boushh, that is, it is the woman masquerading as Boushh. Sneaking across the threshold Boushh accidently bumps into a small wind chime hanging from the ceiling, he quickly reaches his hand up to quiet the noise, scanning the room to make sure the sudden noise has not startled awake any of the drunken guests. They all remain still, though not all of them are asleep. Mara watches out of the corner of her squinted eyes as Boushh quietly sneaks across the Throne room coming to a stop just before the far wall where the prisoner Han Solo hangs, frozen in Carbonite. Mara had intended to lure Skywalker into a trap here tonight, but Skywalker, either cautious or cowardly, is not here to help rescue his friend. He has sent someone else to do his dirty work. Mara shakes her head slowly in a combined disappointment and disgust.

Boushh slowly approaches the block of Carbonite, then darts to a small alcove beside the large block, quickly surveying the room one last time. Mara wonders if Boushh will pick up on the trap unfolding here. Boushh does not. The slumbering guests remain still throughout the throne room. But for whatever reason Boushh does not seem concerned with the alcove covered by a thick tapestry nearby. Mara had watched earlier as Jabba and a small contingent of guards hid themselves there. It is only a matter of time before the trap is unleashed on the unsuspecting imposter.

Boushh turns his attention to a small control panel on the wall beside him. He pushes the button to lower the block. The massive block of Carbonite comes to a muffled thump as it hits the floor then slumps back against the wall. Boushh scans the room again. All remains still. Wasting no more time Boush approaches the controls on the Carbonite block itself, activating the thawing process. The machines inside go to work, melting the Carbonite buildup around Han Solo. Boushh steps away and watches as the Carbonite glows brightly then fades revealing the flesh of Han Solo. As the Carbonite entrapping Han Solo finally melts away, Solo falls from the now hallowed out block, ending up in a curled heap on the floor. Boushh quickly approaches Solo, turning him over, and resting him against a nearby table.

"Just relax for a moment." Boushh says in Basic, his voice metallic as it transmits from the headset built into his helmet. "You are free of the Carbonite."

Han Solo awakens in confusion, his hands move to his eyes, his vision mysteriously gone.

"You have hibernation sickness." Boushh says.

"I can't see!" Solo says with obvious worry in his voice. His body trembles in shock as it slowly comes back to life after a long hibernation.

"You're eyesight will return in time." Boushh reassures Solo.

"Where am I?" Solo asks.

"Jabbs Palace." Boushh explains.

Solos hands find their way to Boushh's mask, his face gowns concerned.

"Who are you?" Solo asks, suspicious and frightened.

Boushh quickly removes his helmet. Long brown hair falls out framing the soft feminine cheeks of Leia Organa. The love in her eyes would have comforted Solo had he been able to see them. She runs a hand across his chest.

"Someone who loves you." Leia says, holding back the tears of joy that yearn to burst from her eyes.

"Leia." Solo says with much joy, he leans closer to her and hugs her tightly. They share a passionate kiss.

Across the room Maras eyes widen.

"_Leia Organa…."_ Mara thinks to herself.

A prominent leader of the Rebel Alliance, the Emperor would be pleased if this target were killed along with Skywalker. Perhaps she could find a way to kill Leia when she was done with Skywalker. For now, she would continue to wait for her real target. She focuses on Leia and Han now embracing one another on the floor across the room. Leia leans closer to Han.

Han can hardly believe the situation. He has so many questions. What was Leia doing in Jabbas palace? Had the Rebellion just stormed the Hutts fortress to free him? His answer would be very disappointing.

"I've got to get you out of here!" Leia says as she pulls Han to his feet.

The pair stop dead in their tracks as the very distinct chuckle of Jabba the Hutt permeates through the Throne Room.

"What's that?" Han asks aloud. But he already knows. "I know that laugh."

The curtain beside them falls to reveal Jabba and his henchmen. Wide awake and laughing hysterically at the two Rebels now fully aware of the trap they just fell into to. Jabba mumbles something in Huttese.

"Hey Jabba…" Han pleas. "Look Jabba. I was just on my way to see you when I got a little sidetracked. It's not my fault!"

Mara scoffs to herself.

"_Yeah, sidetracked with treasonous attacks against the Empire."_ Mara thinks to herself. Mara shakes her head and smiles at the Rebels pathetic attempts to talk his way out of trouble.

Jabba unleashes another string of grunting words, Han seems to understand them perfectly.

"Look!" Han pleads. "Jabba I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a fortune here, don't be a fool!"

Several guards come and forcibly separate Han and Leia, they drag Han down a dark hallway. He protests as they lead him out of sight. Several other guards bring Leia closer to Jabba. Nearby the guests have all begun to awaken and watch the shown unfolding. Leia tries to scare the guards by mentioning her Rebel friends, even referring to them as "powerful" but the threats fall on deaf ears. The fact that her friends are not here helping her is proof enough the Rebellion wouldn't risk an attack on Jabba the Hutt. These Rebels are alone. Jabba pulls Leia close to him and speaks to her in Huttese.

Mara smiles. If Skywalker wanted to rescue his friends, he would have to come alone now. She lifts her head slightly as she picks up on something.

"He is close…" Mara whispers to herself. She leans back in her seat and smiles. Soon he would come, and she would kill him.

Outside, far below the palace, Luke Skywalker sits on a large rock, his gaze centered on the fortress above. He has sensed the plan fall apart. He had hoped that Leia could have gotten Han out of the Palace on her own. He had hoped his diplomacy distraction would put all the attention on him, and that the palace guards would keep their attention focused outside the gates. Instead, all of his friends are now inside, captured or unable to help one another. If he wanted to rescue them, he would have to go himself. He jumps off the large rock, landing softly in the sand below. He pulls his cowl over his head and begins the long hike around the side of the mountain to the path leading up to the palace gates. He wasn't sure what his plan would be, but he had all night to come up with it.

* * *

Far away from Tatooine, night has fallen on the forest around the shield generator complex on Endor. Commander Miles and Private Reese have setup a camp for the night underneath the wreckage of a TIE Interceptor from the ISD Darkstar. It's solar panels ripped from the fuselage and pinned against a tree, the ruins are ideal for use as a temporary shelter. Taking advantage of the wreckage, Commander Miles and Reese have used one of the TIE Fighters solar wings as a make shift lean-to for their camp, it provides good cover for the small heating core burning next to them for light and warmth. Both men sit on either side of the illuminated core, their helmets removed and on the ground beside them.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight Private." Miles says as he takes a bite from a ration bar. "Something on your mind?"

Miles looks up from his food and eyes Reese. Reese stares silently at the glow of the heater core. Reese takes a deep breath and sighs as he exhales.

"These woods…" Reese says as he lets his gaze drift around the landscape surrounding them. Eventually looking up at the stars in the sky. "…camping under the stars. It reminds me of a trip I took a long time ago."

"Good memories or bad?" Miles asks as he takes another bite from his bar. Two bites in, and he is nearly done.

"Good and bad I suppose." Reese says as he picks up a ration bar of his own and begins to slowly unwrap it.

"A girl?" Miles asks with a sly smile. He knows the Private too well.

"Perhaps." Reese says as he shakes his head. He suddenly feels like putting his helmet back on.

Miles lets out a quick bellowing laugh. Reese frowns in embarrassment.

"You wear your emotions on your sleeve Private." Miles says as he leans back against the tree behind him. "We've got to work on that. Can't have you all distracted next time you happen to fall some pretty face while on shore leave."

"Well, unfortunately you have no idea what you're talking about…sir." Reese says, his smile long gone.

"Oh?" Miles asks, his eyebrows raised high on his forehead. "Still hung up on this one then? Well we can't have you getting all sentimental every time we go into combat in the woods either. This is definitely something we need to work on."

"What if I don't want to?" Reese snaps back at the Commander slightly. He seems to realize his misstep immediately. He quickly moves his gaze back down to the glow of the core.

"You act like I'll be giving you a choice Private." Miles says as he sits up straight, his tone lecturing and aggressive. "Emotions cloud your judgment little one. You spend too much time feeling, and way too much time thinking about those feelings. If you hold onto your feelings and let your mind dwell on them, all of a sudden you'll be strung out on that crap and become unfit for combat!"

Reese feels a small pool of anger building up inside him.

"I can see it in your eyes now." Miles says as he leans forward a bit, his arms resting against his knees. "It was a girl! And you are still hung up on her. That much is clear."

"Don't." Reese says as he looks upward through his brow at Miles.

"Ah yes, now I can see the fire in your eyes. You were in love." Miles asks, his question clearly rhetorical. "You act like that fact makes a difference."

"Doesn't it?" Reese snaps back. "Aren't there people you cared about? Aren't there things you hold onto inside?"

"Exactly, Private." Miles says as he shakes his head in disappointment. "The key word, inside. If you ever catch me getting all sentimental in the middle of a combat zone I'll let you kick me right in the face. It might be the only way to knock some sense back into me."

Miles shakes his head, then lets out a silent condescending laughter. Reese let's his emotions boil over for a brief second, but it was a second too long. He throws his ration bar right at the Commanders face. Miles catches it instantly, and as his hand lowers Reese gets a brief moment to regret his decision.

Within seconds Reese is flat on his back with the Commanders knee on his neck, both arms pinned.

"The worst time to get into a fight little one…" Miles says as he leans close to Reese's face. "…is when you're really pissed off. You're judgment will be all screwed up and you'll go picking fights you clearly can't win."

"Get off me!" Reese shouts as he struggles against the pin Miles has on him.

"Let go…" Miles says.

"What?" Reese asks. "You're the one holding me!"

"Let…go." Miles says calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Reese shouts as he struggles against the Commander in vain. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Reese…" Miles says as he stares hard at Reese.

Reese feels the gaze and dares to stare back at it.

"Let go." Miles says.

Reese begins to understand the lesson being taught here. He eventually relaxes his arms and stops resisting. There are many ways for emotions to escape the body. Through tears, through violence, Reese lets his escape through a long and thunderous scream. When he finally stops, he feels a strange calm replace the frustration, fear, and doubt that has plagued his mind the past few days.

Miles was doing more than pushing Reese physically, he was pushing him mentally and emotionally too. It wasn't obvious at the time but looking back it is as clear as day. Miles has kept Reese short on sleep, low on food, and constantly under pressure to perform. Nothing was fast enough or good enough. Every lesson learned was met by a new lesson. It created doubt in him. Doubt if he was actually meeting the expectations being laid out before him. But now he can see. A smile finds its way to Reese's face.

"You see it now don't you?" Miles asks.

"Yes sir I do." Reese replies.

Miles slowly gets off Reese. Reese gets up and looks up at the stars, Miles stares at the Private.

"We must do more than train with weapons and combat techniques. We must train our minds." Miles explains. We must recognize our fears, our doubts, and every other emotion that clouds our judgment. Then we must remove them. They become a weakness that can be exploited. And your enemy will always aim for your weakest point. If that weak point is your head, then you don't stand a chance."

Reese looks back down from the stars and nods his head. He can see that Miles has been exploiting his self doubt, his fear of failure, his regret of things long in the past. All of these things are meaningless on the battlefield. Only victory matters.

"I can see it now." Reese says with slight amazement.

"Well then my friend." Miles says as he steps towards Reese and places a hand on his shoulder. "Now we can begin your real training."

Reese laughs a mix of disbelief and joy. He feels so much lighter now, a great weight lifted from his shoulders, and as a result he feels like he could take on any obstacle. Reese slowly makes his way back to the glowing energy core and sits down beside it.

Miles smiles, something catches his eye in the sky above and he looks up He watches as small triangular wedges of silver grey streak out of the blackness of space and stop directly above. After a few moments, several dozen of these small triangles populate the sky. A fleet of Star Destroyers has arrived. They herald the upcoming battle. Miles considers the breakthrough he has finally made with Reese to be just in time. Miles sits down beside the heater core and finishes the last bite of his ration bar.

* * *

High above Endor, Death Squadron has exited hyperspace and is approaching the patrol perimeter of the Death Star. On board the ISD Dark Star, first officer Commander Tydon stands at the port side viewports watching the approaching fleet.

"Commander." Lieutenant Johnson calls from the port crew pit. "The Executor is hailing us."

"Put them through." Tydon replies as he makes his way to the forward viewport where the command station holo-com sits.

As he nears it, the small holographic image of Admiral Piett appears.

"Good evening Admiral." Tydon says.

"Where is Captain Ronoe Commander?" Piett asks.

"Captain Ronoe is aboard the Death Star sir." Tydon replies.

"I see." Piett says. "Have the Death Star Command Station prepare for multiple inbound Shuttles. Then fall into formation behind us. The Executor will be taking charge of the stations perimeter now."

"Understood Admiral." Tydon says with a slight bow.

The image of Admiral Piett fades and disappears.

"Move the ship into formation with the fleet." Tydon says to Lieutenant Johnson.

It was short lived, but Commander Tydon has enjoyed the past few days in charge of not only the Dark Star, but the 3 ship fleet in charge of the Death Stars perimeter security. It was his first real taste being in Command. He has allowed himself to day dream of being the Captain of his own ship someday. But now that Death Squadron has arrived, Captain Ronoe will soon return and Tydon will be back to being just a Commander.

"Ship is underway." Lieutenant Johnson says from the crew pit behind Tydon.

"Understood." Tydon replies from the forward viewport.

Over the next hour he watches as shuttles depart from every ship in Death Squadron. He has learned from the First Officer of the Adjudicator, that a grand welcoming formation is being prepped for the arrival of the Emperor. Every Captain and Admiral in the fleet, along with various Generals and multiple battalions of ground Troops from the Executor are converging on the Death Star. It will be a grand show indeed. Tydon is regretful that he will miss it. He instead decides to enjoy these last few hours as the Commanding Officer aboard the Dark Star.

* * *

An hour passes. Captain Ronoe is alone in his guest quarters aboard the Death Star. He is watching a broadcast from the Imperial News Network when the indicator at his door rings. He turns off the display and walks to the door. He opens it to find Captain Pellaeon standing there.

"Gilad!" Ronoe says with refrained excitement, he extends an arm and the two shake hands. "When did you arrive?"

"About an hour ago." Pellaeon says. "What have you been doing? Death Squadron is here. Seems like every high ranking officer in the sector is on board the station now."

"I know." Ronoe says as he invites Pellaeon in. The door closes as they enter further into the quarters. "Shuttles have been arriving every hour for the past few days. Why do you think I'm hiding in here?"

Pellaeon lets out a quick laugh.

"I know how much you hate such affairs." Pellaeon says as he walks towards a small desk. He puts a small bag he was concealing behind his back onto the table top and turns back to Ronoe. "When are you heading back to your ship?"

"Tomorrow. After the Emperor arrives." Ronoe says as he leans over to see what Pellaeon put on the table. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Pellaeon asks with a smile.

"That!" Ronoe says with a laugh. "What's in the bag?"

"Just a little something I picked up on Corellia." Pellaeon says as he walks towards the viewport and stares out at the vista beyond it, where the landscape of the Death Star seems to stretches out into infinity.

"You didn't." Ronoe says with some mild shock as he approaches the bag.

When he gets near enough he opens it. Inside is a bottle of Whiskey. Ronoe picks it up.

"Whyren's Reserve, 15 year, excellent choice Gilad." Ronoe says as he looks over the bottle.

"The Empire is only going to destroy the Rebellion once Captain." Pellaeon says as he turns back to Ronoe. "Figure we need to celebrate that in style."

"Do we have to wait until after the battle?" Ronoe asks. "Or can we just celebrate the future now?"

"I guess we can celebrate now." Pellaeon says with a smile. "No sense trading today for tomorrow."

Ronoe grabs two small drinking cups from the cabinet.

"I know a good spot. Follow me." Ronoe says as he heads to the door. Pellaeon cocks his head slightly as he follows Ronoe out of the room.

They spend the next 20 minutes walking down various corridors and taking several lifts. Eventually they end up in a zone clearly under construction. Wall panels are missing, conduits lay strew about and the lighting is hardly functioning.

"Where are we going?" Pellaeon asks.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Ronoe replies.

Soon they turn down a corridor and end up at a doorway. Ronoe punches the controls and it opens. As they enter Pellaeon is drawn to the large floor to ceiling viewports inside and the amazing view beyond them.

"This room overlooks the primary docking area for the Death Star." Ronoe says as he pulls several storage boxes from the corner and drags them towards the viewport.

Pellaeon gazes out the windows with amazement. Off to the left are various docking bays and many gun emplacements. Off the right is open space and a spectacular view of the Endor Moon below.

"Impressive." Pellaeon says. "How did you find this spot?"

Ronoe is busy pouring whiskey into the two cups he brought with him.

"Eh you know. I spent a few hours pouring over the schematics." Ronoe says as he hands a cup to Pellaeon. "There hasn't been much to do. I went exploring and found this room. According to the schematics, it's going to be a tractor beam control station when it's completed. With the Emperor en route the work crews have shifted all of their efforts to the offensive systems."

"Makes sense I suppose." Pellaeon says as he sits down on one of the crates.

"To the Empire." Ronoe says as he sits down on a crate beside Pellaeon and lifts his cup.

"To Victory." Pellaeon says as he brings his cup towards Ronoe's.

The two captains clink their glasses together in a toast. Ronoe sips his whiskey and lets out a long sigh.

"That's the stuff." Ronoe says with delight.

"How long since you've been back home Giliad?" Pellaeon asks as he too takes a sip. His moustache slightly dipping into his drink.

Ronoe looks up at the ceiling briefly then back down to the viewports before him.

"Too long." Ronoe says. "I wish I had a bottle of this stuff on the Dark Star to keep my mind fresh with memories of home."

"Careful." Pellaeon says as he smiles. "Don't want to start dreaming of ways to get back there. The Empire needs good men like you."

Ronoe takes another sip and then rubs his chin.

"I think I've already started dreaming of ways to get home." Ronoe says. "I think this battle might be our best shot. If we pull this off. If we can destroy the Rebellion here, with this fleet, then we may not need men like us in service any longer."

Pellaeon looks long and hard out the window. He takes another sip.

"Perhaps." Pellaeon says. "But do you really think your wife would want you at home all the time?"

Ronoe looks over at Pellaeon. The two start laughing.

"I do miss times like this." Pellaeon says. "I suppose that would be one benefit of victory. More time to relax and enjoy the little things."

The door behind them opens. Both Captains turn to see a young Lieutenant standing in the doorway.

"I'm afraid this area is off limits." The Lieutenant says as he steps in.

"Oh?" Ronoe says as he stands up.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave immediately." The Lieutenant says.

"I commend you on your dedication Lieutenant." Ronoe says as he steps towards the young officer. "To stand up to two Captains is very impressive. But you and I both know we aren't doing any harm in here. You can feel proud that you stood up to a superior, and leave us alone."

"Sir." The Lieutenant says. "You must vacate this area at once!"

Ronoe looks over to Pellaeon. Pellaeon smiles and turns his gaze back to the viewports. Ronoe steps closer to the young officer and places an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm a personal guest of Moff Jerjerod." Ronoe says. "And a personal guest of Lord Vader. If you want to go find a security detail willing to come in here and drag us out on our backs be my guest, but until then. You're dismissed."

Ronoe pushes the Lieutenant out of the room and the door closes. Ronoe turns and heads back to his crate before the window.

"That was cruel." Pellaeon says through barely contained chuckles.

"Kids these days." Ronoe says as he takes another sip.

The two Captains share another laugh. They remain there in that room for the majority of the night sharing tales of combat, memories from home and their hopes and dreams of the future. Eventually the whiskey disappears and their minds become weary. They retire to their quarters free of the burdening thoughts of command and war. Ronoe sleeps better that night than he has in years.


End file.
